Pressure Makes Diamonds
by love2chuck
Summary: Takes place after the events of my Daryl and Carol one shot "Light To Dark". With the pressure the group is under to stay alive - they find there are many discoveries about one another to be made, diamonds in the rough so to speak. I own no rights to TWD, comic book or television show.
1. Pressure Makes Diamonds

**Hello again! This will be my 2nd Chapter story for Caryl and Daryl. And it takes place after the events of the recent one shot I wrote - Light To Dark. If you haven't read it, you can still read this and get the gist, but it might help to read that first to understand some of the character's motivations. I hope you enjoy! Please review & let me know what you think! Thank you for each and every thoughtful msg and review for Slow Fire Burn and Light To Dark. Enjoy - "Pressure Makes Diamonds" Kat**

It didn't make any sense, but then again nothing with Daryl ever did. She waited, so still she swore she stopped her heart from beating. She listened as he stirred behind her on the couch. Who was whispering? Was it morning?

Opening one eye, she saw that it was still dark. They'd all just gotten to sleep a few hours ago. It was Andrea's voice she heard, trying to wake him. Low in her gut adrenaline boiled and shot through her upper body. She felt her fists ball up tightly against the flimsy mattress on the floor.

"Hmm?" He asked and Carol heard him grunt. "You got watch not too long from now." He whispered.

No matter how hard she strained, she couldn't hear what Andrea said in reply. How stupid. Carol seriously felt like an idiot, not that it'd been the first time she'd made a bad decision.

Maybe she hadn't been thinking clearly after she and Daryl left the mall. A lot had happened. There'd been the walker that had come out of the wrong bathroom that'd rattled him. She almost smiled thinking about how worried he'd been when he'd come in to find her standing there in the women's bathroom. He thought she'd been bit.

She was ashamed of herself for being jealous over Andrea and Michonne. He had so much more in common with either one of them than with her. She was just Carol. But she had changed since they'd left the farm, maybe not as dramatic of a change as everyone would've liked to see but it'd only been her second run.

Why she'd let him kiss her was beyond her. They'd just made their escape from the mall which had been like something out of a movie. She was alive and glad for it. And when he'd pulled her out of the truck bed, she'd also been glad then because the tent poles had been horribly uncomfortable, poking into her knees and legs. She wasn't as young as she used to be. But then his arms had stayed in place around her waist and she knew with how natural it felt and by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't pull away if she leaned in. He'd leaned in too, it hadn't been her imagination. Neither had the fact that his lips had been glued to hers only hours ago. Still, that didn't mean he was hers. She didn't own him. She only wanted to know what was going on from where she lay on the other side of the couch. Was he going to continue to traipse after Andrea and Michonne, drinking in the woods? Because if that were the case –

"Carol?" Lori's panicked voice came from the small hallway between the bedrooms.

Carol stood immediately, knowing Lori was fairly far along in her pregnancy. When she glanced over Daryl was heading out the back door with Andrea. He hesitated, looking behind him, his eyes giving away that he was concerned with what it looked like. She didn't care at that point she decided. Giving him a disgusted shake of her head, she followed the sound of Lori moving around in the dark hallway. His eyes narrowed back at her in return, his defenses coming up, she was sure of it.

"What is it Lori?" She asked, rounding the corner.

"Contractions – steady contractions. I've had them for about an hour now."

She was just into her eighth month and considering what they'd been through, it stood to reason she'd go a bit early. "Just whatever feels comfortable for you right now, do that and I'll get Herschel."

Lori grabbed her arm. "Herschel's fine, but not Rick. Let's wait and see if this is for real. I don't want to jump the gun."

Carol could see that her eyes were large and her jaw clenched as another wave of pain hit her. She held onto her arm to steady herself. After it passed, and it took a moment, Carol said, "I'd say it's real." She remembered all too well the awful night Sophia had been born. "You're gonna hold tight her while I get him you hear?"

Lori nodded. "Just be quiet about it."

Carol walked across the room, grasping Herschel by the shoulder gently, waking him, watching Daryl descend the back steps with Andrea when she did. They were headed right where she thought they'd be going and Michonne was probably out there waiting.

"Herschel. Lori needs you. I think she's gone into labor."

The old man stirred, rubbing his eyes. "Did you tell Rick?"

Carol sighed, staring off across the room to where the front door remained closed. Rick was on watch. "She doesn't want him to know until we're sure."

He began getting up, his bones creaking and popping. Shuffling through the doorway, they found Lori where she left her leaning against the wooden slats of the wall breathing heavily.

"I'm here." Herschel mumbled, sleepiness lacing his words. "Let Carol get you in your bed so I can check and see if you're dilated. I need to wash up."

A few moments later he walked in the bedroom, stretching rubber gloves over his hands. Lori lay next to a sleeping Carl. When Herschel slipped his fingers in, she tensed, squeezing Carol's hand.

Herschel's eyes traveled to Carol's and he gave a quick shake of his head. "Five centimeters." He whispered.

"You want me to get Rick?" Carol asked from where she sat rubbing Lori's forehead.

The woman hesitated, glancing between Herschel and Carol then agreed.

"We'll get Carl tucked in my bed, once I bring Rick in." Carol gave her knuckles a kiss and left her with the veterinarian, almost forgetting that he had been a vet up until Carl had been shot. He'd been such a valuable asset to the group and she was so thankful they had him there.

It'd already slipped her mind about what Daryl had or hadn't been up to when she opened the front door and walked out on the porch. Rick wasn't there and then she remembered. She glanced in either direction listening, then went back in for the bat she'd put near her bed after they'd come back from their run.

Voices could be heard from around the corner of the cabin, Daryl's grumbling and Rick's higher pitched authoritative tone. When she walked around the corner, bat in hand, the four of them stood near the small shed linked to the side of the building.

They all swung around to look at her, weapons going up. Carol stopped in her tracks holding one hand and the bat up. "It's just me."

Rick let out a heaving sigh. "What?" He asked, irritation coming through loud and clear.

"I just thought you might want to know that Lori is in labor." She told him, trying to push a little nerve into her own voice.

He turned around and pointed at the three he had gathered in front of him. "We aren't finished. I want you two back inside. Daryl, you take watch out front since you're so eager to stay up tonight."

Daryl's stare hadn't left her face since she walked around the corner. Andrea pursed her lips and gave her an abrasive stare that forced her eyes to drop to the ground. She could feel Michonne's gaze from under her hood and caught the glint of moonlight off her katana sword near her boots.

She spun on her heels to follow Rick as he left and could hear them whispering behind her. The only thing she could make out was whose voice was the loudest – being Daryl's, who uttered a hearty "Shut-up." and stalked after her. "Hey. Wait up."

Rick was already around the corner and Daryl was by her side before she could take another breath. "Save it." She found herself saying.

"What?"

He stopped and so did she. If it weren't for the tone of surprise in his voice she wouldn't be as curious to hear what he had to say.

"What do you mean what? I told you earlier while we were stuck in that department store that it's none of my business what you do."

"If it's none of your business, why are you so pissed off? Don't I even get to defend myself?" He asked before she could answer his question.

She crossed her arms, gripping the bat tightly. "If you feel the need to." Her tone was resigned. "I don't know why you would."

"Like I was tryin' to tell Rick, I was keepin' the girls from gettin' into trouble."

She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "You don't owe me Daryl. They aren't gonna leave you alone." She said calmly. "I need to figure out a way to make peace with Andrea. It's just – I don't know, too complicated right now."

Daryl huffed, narrowing his eyes again, his shoulders going up. He looked at her, his features all twisted. After some hesitation he stalked by her. "Aw, screw it."

* * *

He'd never been good enough, never would be. Rick hadn't believed him and Carol didn't either. Ever since Andrea had come back with Michonne, the two women had been in over their heads. Not that they couldn't fight or defend the group, but they seemed to view themselves as some kinda unstoppable force, like they were invincible. When people got thinkin' like that, he knew from experience they tended to get reckless. He could reason with Rick after Lori popped that kid out. Carol he wasn't so sure of.

"Daryl." She said from behind him. "I believe you."

The tight, angry breath he was holding came out in a rush. Even if she were telling the truth it didn't matter. "You're right it's too complicated. I'll take care of it."

"See, that's just it. Don't – if, if you're talkin' about Andrea. I'll handle that. I need to. That's not up to you."

He turned a circle, running his hand through his hair. "You think you can handle it better. Have fun."

Carol gave him a nod, not completely looking sure of herself, but it was amusing nonetheless.

"You're gonna want to try and do that before we leave for the prison." He told her.

"We got awhile, especially now with Lori having the baby."

"Don't count on it. Rick will want to move as soon as he can." Daryl said pausing on the steps.

Carol walked past him and opened the front door. Before she closed it, she looked back at him. "Let's just get through tonight and take it from there.

Daryl's chest felt tight. Anger surged through him. Why of all nights had Andrea figured on comin' in and askin' him to go out drinkin' with her and Michonne? She had watch after Rick was supposed to be done.

He wasn't surprised when she wandered out well before his shift was done. When she sat down beside him, he wiped down his bow a bit harder, trying to ignore her until the question practically leapt out of his mouth. "So what's the deal Blondie? Are you losin' your mind?"

Her full lips turned up, he could see that out of the corner of his eye.

"I ain't kiddin'. Holdin' Shane's death against Rick, blamin' Carol for leavin' ya. Lori, Dog, they left ya too, ya know? Hell, I sat there for God knows how long watchin' the barn burn before I heard Carol scream for help."

Andrea let out quiet chuckle that had been on the verge of bursting forth since he started talkin' and he sure as hell didn't appreciate bein' laughed at.

"That's just it Daryl. Don't you see? You had to go rescue her like some white knight on a bike and I busted my ass for eight hours running through the woods nearly dead from exhaustion before Michonne saved it."

"So you think you're better?"

"Better? No. More resilient? Yeah. People like her aren't made for this kind of world."

Daryl had been on edge to begin with. He stood up, whirled around and pointed at her. "You wanna know who you sound like? Someone you used to fuck is who you sound like and you know what he almost did to his so called best friend."

Andrea hopped to her feet, facing him nose to nose. At first she appeared confident, but as his words hit her they began to sink in and her expression went to shock.

"This ain't you. You haven't been right since you got back and takin' it out on Rick, Carol and everyone else, actin' like you're untouchable – it ain't gonna fly. That's not what this group needs. It's not what you need."

Her brow furrowed. "You don't know what I need." She said in a low voice.

Daryl looked her in the eye without hesitation. "I don't think you do either." He could see it in her eyes. Everything that had happened had taken its toll. Sure she was a good shot, she was strong, could hold her own, but her thinkin' wasn't quite right. He walked a few steps away from her, watching the tree line. "Until you get your head outta your ass I don't want you near Carol."

She was beside him in two strides. "You've got to be kidding."

He glanced to his left to where she stood. "Nope."

She scoffed, shook her head and stormed away.

"That's right, go back to your bitch." He taunted. "She'll just keep feedin' your head full of bullshit."

With that, the door to the garage slammed shut. He smirked to himself. No, the group didn't need further conflict but he wasn't gonna let Andrea go off on some stupid whim and hurt anyone.

An hour or so later, the garage door creaked open again. He'd been hearing all kinds of noises comin' from inside the cabin that he tried to block out. Some of it sounded scarier than the walkers themselves. Lori in pain. He was uneasy around their "unofficial first lady" as Carol had dubbed her, but he didn't like to hear her in agony like she was.

Michonne appeared beside him like an apparition in the glow of the rising half moon.

"I want you to know I haven't put nothin' in that girl's head. Not that I have to defend myself to you."

Daryl stood up, ready to head inside and try to get some shut eye. "Then why are ya?"

Michonne shrugged. "When I found her she was alone, scared, and exhausted."

"Yeah, yeah we've all heard the story." He had several times out in the woods while they'd been drinkin'.

"She just needs time, and maybe a little more understanding from you." Her voice grew husky as she moved into his personal space.

He was definitely beginning to feel uncomfortable. "And what's that gonna show her?" He asked trying not to let his voice falter. "That she can get away with whatever the hell she wants?"

"I know she'd be a lot happier if she had her way about something else she's been pushing for."

"And what's that?" Daryl asked backing up, catching her at the elbow as she reached for him.

"What is it about me you don't like Dixon?"

Daryl swallowed, cursing that it was a little too loud, giving way how uneasy he felt. "It ain't that." He pushed at her elbow moving her away from him. "Ain't much not to like, aside from how reckless you two've been since ya got here."

"You've joined us in the fun."

"Won't deny that, but we need keep our heads together."

Michonne smiled. "That's what I'm trying to do." She told him with a wicked grin.

"Sorry. Ain't happenin'." He said firmly.

"Because of Carol?" She asked boldly.

"Don't matter what it's about but no, it ain't. There's no room for shit like this. I got better things to do." He turned to climb the steps hearing her slight chuckle.

"We'll see about that."

He walked in closing the door behind him, listening to Lori moaning and almost welcoming the sound – anything better than being stuck out front with Michonne. And now so she wouldn't be a target to the two women, he'd have to distance himself from Carol, which wasn't something he wasn't sure he wanted to do.

They'd kissed. And something inside him had stirred. But he'd been right in saying there was no room for relationships and shit. Complications, drama, more conflict. They didn't need it. It was time to get back to keeping the group safe, helping Rick, earning back what trust he'd lost, if any.

He was still pinned to the door when Carol walked out of the hallway, the sleeves of her fitted Henley rolled up, blood smeared all over the apron she wore. He sucked in a breath when he saw her stop and lock eyes with him in the light of the single lantern that sat on the mantle.

After a moment she said, "She's got the urge to push. Shouldn't be too much longer. Could you do me a favor and put some coffee on for Herschel and I?"

Daryl simply swallowed and nodded. Her hair was a mess, all spiky and the dark circles under her eyes made them appear sunken in. With as bony as she was, she coulda doubled as a walker and yet she was beautiful. When had the thought first hit him? Earlier at the mall maybe? When she'd kicked that walker over the railing? Or maybe back to when he'd walked in Dale's RV and given her the rose. He didn't know where that random act of kindness had come from either, but he definitely felt drawn to her.

"Daryl, you okay over there? You act like you've never seen blood before."

Daryl grumbled glancing away, walking toward the kitchen to make the coffee. He had to take his own advice and get his head outta his ass. This was Carol and even with what happened after the mall he could play it off as nothing, he tried telling himself as he scooped the grounds from the can into the percolator. If anything he had to, to keep her from harm at least for the time being.


	2. Follow Me Down

**Hi! I have to say that the trailer had my brain scrambled for a bit! Here is Chapter 2. I had fun with it in the end, though I struggled with it in the beginning. :D Enjoy and review, and thank you for all the positive responses to the 1st Chapter. I just love these two. Kat**

By morning Lori's struggle had ended. Carol sat next to the exhausted woman cradling little Judith in her arms. Rick sat on her right, letting her lean into his shoulder while Herschel and Maggie worked on cleaning her up.

It'd been a long night but her labor had been quick compared to Carl's from what both she and Rick had said.

"Second babies usually come quicker, especially when they're little darlings like her. Here you go." Carol said, envious and happy for the Grimes family all at the same time. Judith coo'd, sucking on her fingers as she put her in Lori's arms. "She'll probably nurse right away when you get the energy to try. She's calm enough."

A quiet smile played on Lori's lips and she glanced up at Rick who was beaming. Gone were the thoughts that the baby might be Shane's. It would become obvious in the future, but it appeared that regardless of who fathered her biologically, Rick would be her real daddy.

She felt greasy, sweaty and her hands needed a good washing, though they couldn't afford to shower daily. It wouldn't be long before they ran out of fuel for the generator again. They were always running low on everything it seemed. Eyes were on her as she left the bedroom and walked out of the small, dark hallway.

"Well?" Beth asked; her arms around a sleepy Carl.

Carol let out a deep breath. "It's a girl, a healthy baby girl." She tried mustering a smile, but she found she was too exhausted.

Carl asked if he could go in and Carol nodded, ruffling his hair on his way by. Looking around the room she saw Daryl perched on the arm of the sofa, watching her in his quiet way. T-Dog was putting on more coffee and Glenn was lying on his mattress but he wasn't sleeping. Suddenly the awful feeling of claustrophobia came over her and she rubbed her arms with her grimy hands.

She felt Daryl's eyes following her as she made her way to her area behind the couch and picked up the baseball bat and a bottle of water. In order to avoid walking around him, she squeezed through the narrow passage way between the wall and the other arm of the couch and pushed out the back door. She wasn't intending on going far, but with the last step she took off the back stairway, she thought about how Rick would be distracted with the baby and with Lori. Maybe she could actually slip away for a little bit. She'd done it before when she'd gone off to read or practice some of the strange moves in that self defense book. She felt ridiculous when she had, but she knew she needed to get stronger, be braver.

The leaves of last fall crunched beneath the heels of her boots and new life was stirring in the exposed soil. She saw earth worms and sprouts of clover and foxglove forming. About twenty feet out she heard him behind her. She listened for that distinctive sound, the shuffling, the groaning, but she knew it was Daryl when all she heard was the steady track of his footsteps and the clicky noise of his crossbow on his shoulder.

It both eased her mind to have him there and angered her all at once. She wanted to be alone. Why did he feel the need to protect her? Because she was little ol' Carol who couldn't defend herself or anyone else for that matter if her life depended on it, that's why. Even with how well she'd handled things at the mall, it would take more than that to prove herself to him and the group and she knew it.

And why did she want to prove herself so badly? Was it because she knew Andrea or Michonne would win him over sooner or later? Or was it more because she belonged in the group and wanted to contribute more than just being the person who kept their clothing and dishes washed, and their bellies full? She didn't know. Holding the Judith had rattled her. The whole six hours that Lori was in labor, she'd re-lived the twenty-seven it'd taken for her to have Sophia.

She walked on for a good ten minutes more before she came to the clearing and the same small pond she'd gone to before. Tall cattails partially blocked her view but she moved off to the side where they weren't so plenty and stood until he caught up to her.

Barely giving him the chance to reach her, she spun around. "What do you want?"

He stopped a few feet away, appearing to be surprised by her tone. Then he squinted and she knew he'd seen her tears. "Can't go wanderin' off on yer own. You know that." His voice was gruff, almost angry.

"I don't need you griping at me." She held her head high, but kept her eyes on his feet, looking at the same brown boots he'd worn since she'd first met him.

"Can't go wanderin' off on yer own when you're ready to fall asleep on yer feet. How's that?" He asked; his voice softer.

"I'm fine." She told him holding up the bat, showing him she would be.

Daryl watched her for a minute looking antsy, narrowing his eyes again, even though the sun was blinding her from the east.

"Daryl just go!" She yelled; surprised at the volume and the emotion that erupted from her but she was ready to burst into tears and didn't want him to see. With that she turned around because the burning in her throat and nose became too much. She heard him step back and then stop. The tears came shortly after that and she prayed he would at least stay where he was until she got herself under control. She felt horrible for yelling at him. Taking a deep breath she wiped her tears and quickly glanced back to see him, his back to her.

"Daryl" She started out so quiet she wasn't sure he heard her but he was watching something too far off for her to see from where she stood.

* * *

She'd yelled at him. He was stunned. She looked so pained and pissed off that he had no choice but to give her a minute, then he spotted Andrea and Michonne heading their way. Exactly what none of them needed right now.

He set off away from Carol, not wanting to get too far away from her but wanting to warn them off before they got any closer. Carol was tired and helping Lori go through havin' the baby most likely brought back memories Sophia and the fact that she wasn't with them.

Daryl met the girls looking from one to the other, square in the eyes. "Go back. If you wanna meet up later I'll meet up with ya, but not now. She doesn't need it." He didn't know what he was saying, anything to ward them off. His plan had been to stay away from her but he couldn't let her walk off alone in the state she was in.

"She can't go taking off like that on her own. She knows Rick would have a fit." Andrea snarled.

Daryl felt his lips curling back. "She didn't. I came out here with her." He brought his finger up and pointed. "I told ya last night stay away from her."

"She doesn't need to stay away from me Daryl." Carol's voice came from behind him.

He blew out a frustrated breath and moved aside. It was obvious she wanted to deal with this now, regardless of whether he thought she was ready to or not.

"Andrea, I apologized the day you came back for leaving you. I know things haven't been great between us since you came back but I don't think I deserve all the resentment. That was a horrible night. I'd like to put it behind us."

Andrea shook her head, her steel blue eyes set on Carol's. "You'll never get it, will you? Not as long as you have him around to protect you."

Carol's chin came up. "Seems to me you have your own savior." She said, eyeing Michonne.

Daryl backed up closer to where Carol stood sensing the tension in the air all while he - and Michonne, he noticed, watched the area around the pond.

"I pull my own weight." Andrea muttered.

"Who just spent the last seven hours helping one of our people who was in labor when it wasn't really somethin' that – you know what? Never mind. I came out here to be alone."

He noticed the angry look in her eyes and the way she was squeezing the bat so tight, the tiny bones in her knuckles were showing.

"One of our people." Andrea repeated, nodding. "I don't owe any of you anything."

"Why the hell'd you come out here then?" Daryl yelled, flinging his arm out. "To start shit? It ain't what the group needs. I told ya that last night."

With that she stalked off with Michonne on her heels. He'd been in the middle of conflict most of his life. This had been mild compared to most of what he'd seen. Still, at the moment he had no clue what to do. Andrea knew there was no getting at Carol and Carol didn't want him near her either. So he had no idea why he stuck around after the other two left. She crossed her arms and walked back to the pond, gazing out across the water and he stood back watching the area.

"You know Daryl, maybe what this group doesn't need is me." She said when she walked back to where he stood.

"What?" He snapped, not believing it'd come out of her mouth.

"Maybe she's right." She held up her hand. "Not in the sense you're thinkin'."

She must've recognized the look of disgust on his face. One thing he wouldn't put up with from anyone in the group was the thought of opting out.

"I only meant me as I am right now. I need some work. I'm tryin' but it's not enough."

"There's some things I could show ya." He offered, biting his tongue immediately after wondering what the hell he was thinkin'. What about hangin' back and stayin' away from her? Real great job he was doin' of that. He almost laughed and was pissed off all at the same time.

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to. We should get back before they tell on us."

"I reckon." He figured.

It took a good fifteen minutes to walk back and she was quiet the whole way creating an uneasy silence that he couldn't stand so he finally broke it when they neared the back steps. "Sorry ya didn't get the chance to think out there. I wasn't about to let somethin' happen. I know it wasn't easy whatcha did last night."

Carol hesitated, and then reached out with a slender hand. He pulled his one shoulder back, but she met his eyes with determination and he realized she was only going to touch his arm.

Her hand connected with his skin and she gave his bicep a squeeze, and then walked up the steps and through the door.

Rick came around the corner. Daryl could hear the mewling baby inside and he was beginning to get the feeling that no one was gonna get any sleep for awhile.

"Where the hell were you?"

Daryl didn't get why he was so angry, then it dawned on him. The girls – mainly Andrea had probably snitched. "Took Carol down to the pond to clear her head."

Rick put his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Michonne and Andrea took off. Any idea why?"

Now that was a shocker. Daryl was in no mood to get into specifics. "What do you mean took off?" He was hoping Andrea just needed to blow off steam.

"I mean gathered up their stuff, threw their bags on Michonne's walkers and left."

"You know she hasn't had her head together since she got back. Michonne won't let nothin' happen to her."

"I don't know what the hell is goin' on, but if they get back I expect you to get it taken care of."

Daryl nodded. "Fair enough." He mumbled, knowing it was partly his fault for takin' off drinkin' with them one too many times in the past week. "And if they don't?"

"We can't risk anyone to go and fetch them. Not with the prison run this close."

"You still thinkin' of leavin' so quick?" Though it didn't surprise Daryl none.

Rick nodded. "As soon as Lori's able, I wanna move. That prison is ours. Our resources are runnin' low here."

Daryl gave him a nod back. "Alright."

Inside he found Carol at the sink rinsing the dishes, everyone's eyes on her, no one knowing what was going on. T-Dog cornered him near the front door. "Man what the hell happened?"

Daryl shrugged. "Not sure. Rick said we can't risk goin' after them and I don't think he's too off on that decision."

"I know Andrea hasn't been herself, not since she's been back."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know. She's pissed off." Daryl decided to admit. "She'll either come to her senses or she won't, but she knows the risk she's takin' right now by leavin'."

Truth was none of them were safe. She might not have any better luck if she'd stayed. They had a huge prison full of walkers to deal with in the next few weeks. Who knew if anyone would make it in or out of there alive? They had to prepare for this. He glanced at Carol again. She had to prepare for this. Regardless of her putting his offer to help off, he would push to do so. He'd seen what she could do when they made the run the mall. Somewhere inside her there was more than an ounce of courage. It'd just been suppressed all these years by what she'd been through, by being controlled by someone. It was dyin' to come out.

T-Dog caught him watching her and gave him a chuckle.

"What'cha brayin' at?"

"If I didn't know better - "

Daryl cut him off. "If you didn't know better what?"

T-Dog held his hands up. "Nothin' man, if you can't see it, you'll figure it out eventually."

He gave him a dirty look and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Don't use the hot." She told him.

"I ain't." He said, grabbing the Comet and a sponge, scrubbing off his callused hands.

"What is everyone whispering about?"

He didn't wanna tell her. It was one more thing she'd feel a guilty party to. But as he glanced around the room, he noticed the way everyone looked away as soon as he caught their eye. "Andrea and Michonne left."

"Left?" She asked, alarmed, rubbing her hands on a dishtowel. "I gotta go bring them back."

He grabbed her at the elbow as she tried to leave, ignoring the looks from everyone else as he did. That was the negative to living in such close quarters. He vowed as soon as they cleared a big cell block he'd find a way to get some space.

"We aren't riskin' goin' after them."

"Well we can't just let them walk away." She told him, angry and shocked.

"Their choice." He said firmly. "Now I want you to at least try and take a nap."

She protested but he hadn't let go of her elbow yet and he started to lead her over to the couch. He took about two steps with her when he felt her bony arm sink into his stomach. Several gasps – Maggie and Glenn's rang clear in the quiet, open space. And with the wind knocked out of him she managed to make it out the front door.

"Carol!" He yelled, hearin' the baby start her wailing up again. "Shit." He cursed and went banging out the door after her, past Herschel who was sitting on the front step. "God Damnit get back here." He roared.

She was already off the beaten path in the yard out onto the dirt road. Holding his stomach he ran catching up to her before they got out of sight of the cabin.

This time he locked his hand around her elbow tight and spun her around. "Jesus Carol, ya ain't gonna get them to come back."

"This is my fault." She argued, struggling.

"It's not. Damnit, it's not. It's more mine than yours. If I hadn'ta been out with them those few nights, then it wouldn'ta built up to this."

She stopped trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Did you see yourself in there? Ya got me good, ya know? Put on quite a show for everyone. That's all ya need is the gumption to do somethin'."

Her breathing slowed down, the dark circles under her eyes so much more apparent now that the sun had risen higher through the trees.

"Come on. Ya need sleep. And not to elbow me again."

Slowly she started moving with him back towards the cabin, but to be safe, he kept his hand around her elbow. "I don't let anyone get away with what you just did. There's gonna be talk."

"About us?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah." He admitted looking straight ahead.

"There already has been." She said.

He didn't wanna know anymore. They walked back the rest of the way without so much as a word and just to be sure she slept, he stayed put on the side of the couch, until her breathing slowed, and her eyes stayed shut. She was curled up on her side, looking way too thin under the light blanket. Near the mattress lay the self-defense book she'd been readin' lately. He wanted to know more about what she'd been up to when she'd been takin' off and how they could build on that before it came time to hit the prison.


	3. Sharp Shooter

**Chapter 3! Lots of thoughts from the both of them in this one. Please enjoy & review. I thank you one and all for sticking with me so far. Kat**

Once Daryl had an idea in his head he was usually determined to make it happen the way he envisioned it. Training with Carol, however didn't go as planned. At first there were delays. Everyone was put in an uneasy state by Andrea and Michonne taking off. No one directly took it out on him or Carol, but she seemed to be putting a huge effort forth to keep everyone in the group satiated. He was hardly able to get a word in edgewise with her and it almost seemed to him like either the group itself was working to keep him away from her – or she was making it that way.

He couldn't be sure and it only confused him further when he felt the need to carry his mattress out into the garage rather than sleep in the cozy nook he'd been keeping to the entire winter. He'd been making his bed on the couch ever since the night he'd stumbled in drunk before their mall run, his thoughts never far from where she lay on the other side of it on her mattress.

It looked like Lori might get her way persuading Rick to drag his feet on getting to the prison. They needed more time to form a solid plan, another scouting mission to the place and when he finally relayed his thoughts to Rick on the matter, it surprised him when Rick agreed. Still they were running low on supplies and it appeared that they would need to make another run to gather more fuel for the generator, some iron for Lori, as she had become anemic and weak while nursing the kid and anything else they could use to fight their way into the prison yard.

When training finally started, it wasn't only Carol who wanted to learn. Maggie, Beth and Carl wanted in on it too. Hand to hand combat was one of the main subjects covered in the book Carol had been engrossed in for weeks. With T-Dog, Glenn and even Herschel's help it seemed the group's training sessions would make a difference, but Daryl felt like he'd been left off on the sidelines when it came to helping her. She was handling things on her own just fine.

Maggie became the group's shining star and it was clear that she was ready and willing to fight right alongside her man. She was fast, steady and determined. Carol, Beth and Carl weren't bad, they were just so small. On their excursion to the mall, they'd picked up some blanks for what guns they had and some of the firearms they'd taken. Rick insisted they drive away from the cabin for target practice. If by chance they drew walkers out from the surrounding area they had their vehicles to escape in.

It was breezy but warm outside as he watched Carol and Maggie line up with their firearms. Her fingers fumbled as she loaded the clip and made sure it was locked in place.

"Now, pull back the operating rod." T-Dog said, checking on Carol and then Maggie. "A round should feed up from the magazine. Release the handle, and the bolt should slam home, feed a round into the chamber and lock into place."

He needed to watch the field they were in, like Glenn was but he found it difficult to focus. He felt like he should be doing more. With the heat the girls were dressed in jeans and tank tops Carol had brought back from the mall. It was impossible not to see where Carol, though very thin, had developed muscle throughout her upper body. His eyes moved from the graceful way her fingers gripped the weapon up past her elbows to her tan biceps which were becoming defined and smooth, stirring something low in his gut.

He quickly turned toward the woods when she met his eyes, narrowed from the sun.

"If you are not immediately about to fire, engage the safety catch. DO NOT touch the trigger until you are about to fire." T-Dog commanded.

It was the most he'd ever heard the man speak.

Carol clicked on the safety while Maggie readied to fire. She seemed to be testing it, then she disengaged it and readied like Maggie.

T-Dog first stood behind Maggie and helped her with her stance. "Stop now, I know what I'm doin'." She complained. Still he moved her hand up and she let out a grown. Glenn rolled his eyes then met Daryl's. He nodded to the kid, giving him as much of a smile as he would.

Carol was focused on the site, her eye looking straight down the barrel.

"Focus on the front sight. You'll wanna put the front sight in the 6 o'clock position, in the center of your sight picture, aligned with your target." T-Dog said, and the girls were ready to fire.

Carol appeared strangely at ease with a real weapon in her arms. They held tight. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she slowly squeezed the trigger. Maggie fired at the same time. Both of their bodies bucked, but they each rebounded nicely dropping the guns to their sides. They all shaded their eyes to see that Carol had hit hers dead center. Maggie's wasn't far off.

"Nice." Glenn marveled, glancing nervously at Daryl. Daryl knew he was only nosin' around to watch his reaction to Carol's aim. He tried not to play into it, and just set his mouth into a firm line and crossed his arms. He'd wait and see if it'd been a fluke and if she could hit it again.

T-Dog set them up and ran them through the drill once again. "Same thing." He said, walking backwards, humming and clapping his hands, not really focusing on what they were doing. He was trying to make noise and distract them to see if they could tune him out. Maggie appeared a tad nervous, but Carol, aimed, took a deep breath and when she let it out, she fired – and hit her target again.

"Whoa-ho!" Cried T-Dog, clapping his hands even harder. "We got ourselves a sharp shooter here."

Carol appeared genuinely uncomfortable with the compliment. Maggie laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Great job!" Her expression gave away that she was happy for Carol, but green at the same time.

He shot Glenn a look, and they both kept scanning the area for walkers while the girls kept going. It did appear that Carol had a knack for shooting.

When it was the kids turn, she stole a glance at Daryl and took to helping Beth until T-Dog pointed off to the side where Daryl stood. "I got it. It's easier with one person giving orders."

She flashed T-Dog a nervous smile and Beth tried to hold back a giggle. Slowly she made her way over to him, turning so that they were almost shoulder to forearm. He felt his eyes shift down as she looked up. As soon as they made eye contact each of them looked away.

Daryl let out a huff. "Christ, I ain't gonna bite." And he shifted from one foot to the other. At the same time, they both leaned away from each other.

He wasn't opposed to her standing with him, he just wasn't sure she wanted to, with how quiet she'd been lately. Focused was more like it. She'd help Lori when she could. He'd woken up or come in from watch a few times to see her walking the living room floor burping the tiny bundle. He had no idea when it came to babies, didn't want nothin' to do with it, but it was obvious she knew what she was doin'.

Her voice drew him from his thoughts. "I've never handled a gun before but I watched my dad enough when I was young."

He almost couldn't believe she'd spoken to him. He hadn't heard her speak to anyone in a week other than quiet murmuring to Lori here and there.

"Looks like you've done it all yer life." He answered; wondering if that'd be it – the extent of the conversation.

Her lips drew into a half smile. But her attention turned back to the kids. "I never apologized for elbowing you."

"Don' worry 'bout it. I've had worse happen."

"That's what I was afraid of." She said with a resigned sigh.

"Said worse to you."

"I'm fine. I lived."

"Don't make it right." He paused, changing the subject. "The prison - It's crawling with walkers."

She nodded her affirmation. "I know."

"I know ya know, but ya haven't seen it. It's gonna take time to clear it out. We'll be able to use ya when it comes time."

"You know I'll do what I can. It's what we're here for, right?" She asked, as shots rang out and Carl hit the target. Beth was gonna need some help. T-Dog got behind her and got her set up to go again.

"Rick said somethin' about another run soon. One more we could squeeze in before we leave the cabin." He didn't know why he mentioned it. It hadn't been decided who was gonna go with him, but he'd volunteered.

She was watching T-Dog and Beth and had heard him but then it must've dawned on her. "You want me to go?"

He didn't know why she was surprised. "More walkers at that mall now. More practice, I figure.

"If Rick says it's alright."

"Ya don't gotta."

She resumed watching the kids, but crossed her arms, a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. "No, I want to." She answered finally, her voice real quiet-like.

He wasn't sure whether she agreed to go because he'd asked and she felt obligated or if she just wanted practice. It didn't matter. He wanted her to go. Everyone else in the group had been standoffish with them lately, so it was better being stuck in a vehicle for a couple a'hours with her than with any one of them. He thought that seemed a good enough reason anyhow.

* * *

Carol knew it looked strange to everyone else to see her with a gun and she tried hard not to show it but there was a swell of pride inside her. This had turned out to be something that felt natural to her from the moment she put the weapon in her hands.

Even though every one of them had been in awe, or had complimented her, it'd been Daryl's comment that had meant the most. She'd nearly avoided walking over to where he stood. There'd been so much that had happened at the farm, since the farm. She was afraid of how strong her feelings were for him. And the rollercoaster of emotions that would go along with being more than just his friend was also a determining factor in her avoidance of him as of late. And who was to say he wanted to be more than friends?

He gave her enough space but also kept edging his way into her heart and her physical space intentionally or unintentionally, she wasn't sure. Like the way he slept on the couch now for instance. She wanted to ask him why. But the last time she asked him why she got an off the cuff remark that he had nothin' better to do. And she if she wasn't gonna get a straight answer, she didn't wanna ask. It was probably wrong for her to assume what he'd say, but her experience with relationships narrowed down to one person and that was the asshole she'd married at twenty-two. She didn't like to even think his name. She only prayed that wherever Sophia was – that his soul was far away from hers. Prayin' for him to be in hell would be wrong so she avoided thinking much on that too.

Back at the cabin that night there was more talk about a scouting mission to the prison before they actually left – and that last run for supplies that Daryl had mentioned. Rick was leaned over the large table in the cabin, the light from a lantern flickering over his face making him look determined and forthright.

She'd had her doubts the night they'd fled the farm, and even though he sometimes ruled with an iron fist, he had the groups safety in mind twenty-four-seven.

At first she'd been afraid to try for the prison, but as time went on, the more she heard about it the more hope she had that maybe, just maybe they could clear it. Living behind a wall that would keep those monsters out with surveillance areas that would give them warning if any other groups, friendly or unfriendly advanced on them – it might be a pipe dream but it was a hell of a lot better living day to day lingering the way they were waiting for the next herd to plow through.

"Carol, you listening?" Rick asked loudly and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"I am now." She answered. "Sorry." She added, tossing a feeble look Daryl's way noticing his scowl.

"You and Daryl will leave in the morning. There'll be another list of supplies for you. I was just sayin' if you two get near the mall and it's over run at the point where the car crashed through, find someplace else to get the stuff. There's a plaza a little ways down you could check out."

"Might have to do both places." Daryl noticed looking over the list carefully, clearly intending on getting back in that mall. "You sure you're up for it?"

Carol lifted her chin. "Of course. If you and Rick say - " She stopped herself in mid sentence. "Yes, I'm up for it."

Late that night she lay flipped over on her stomach with her small pen light that she'd boosted from a convenient store the first time she'd gone on a run with T-Dog. She was reading one of her favorite Jane Austen books, "Pride and Prejudice." She flipped a page, almost to the part where Elizabeth and her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner visit Pemberley, the Darcy estate, when she heard and felt him rustling on the couch. Not a moment later, his head poked over the edge.

"What the hell are you doin'?" He griped, in a loud whisper.

She flicked the beam of her pen light up into his eyes, realizing that his eyes had been on the area of her lower back that was exposed. Her shirt had crawled up from where it met her jeans.

Blinking, furiously, he finally threw his arm across his face. "Christ! Why aren't you asleep? We gotta get an early start tomorrow."

"That didn't stop you the last time from stayin' up late." She retorted.

He grumbled something she couldn't hear though it wasn't very nice by the tone he'd used. His face disappeared and she felt him slump back down on the cushions.

_Was I being loud while I was reading?_ She wondered. No she hadn't, aside from the occasional page flip. He'd been intently listening to her she decided. In all honesty it'd been sprung on him at the last minute, weeks ago when they made that trip to the mall and it wasn't fair of her to use that against him. He'd defended her against Andrea and she hadn't thanked him at all. Frankly she'd been embarrassed, but now she found herself crawling around the couch on her hands and knees until she was sitting in the dark cross-legged up near where he lay.

"Daryl?" She whispered, glad she wasn't facing him because with as dark as it was, she wasn't sure which way he was laying. He didn't respond. "Daryl?" She whispered a little louder, then she felt his breath in her ear.

"What'd ya want?"

"I need to say somethin'." She waited for him to tell her to go on, but when he didn't move, not even a twitch; she went ahead and began whispering. "I shouldn't have said what I said just now. And I meant to thank you for what happened with Andrea."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Ya need your sleep. Walkers don't need nothin' but flesh to live on but we gotta keep our heads together."

She froze when she felt his callused hand slowly but blindly reach out and brush the divot of her shoulder.

"Was that the self defense book you were readin'?"

Her heart beat fast, not believing that his hand was still there, warm on her skin. "Pride and Prejudice."

"Huh?"

"That book's an old friend of mine." She told him smiling faintly in the blackness.

Suddenly his hand was gone and his breath closer to her ear than before – when she turned slightly she saw the outline of his jaw, the sparkle of his blue eyes. She thought for just a second that he might kiss her. Time was marked by her heart beating as the seconds ticked on and then he said, "Go on, get back there. Try and sleep."

She took in a deep breath and let it out. "It's not as easy as you think." But she did as she was told. Once she was settled in, under the thin blanket she had, she heard him moving around again. Twisting the upper part of her body around, straining to see in the darkness, she watched as he lugged the huge sofa sideways until it was parallel with her mattress and then pushed it back up against it so that when he laid back down he was practically next to her. It took little effort for him to do, which didn't surprise her. She'd more than once admired his physique when he wasn't looking.

He was looking at her now though, and she was staring right back, not believing what he'd just done. She wanted to ask why but bit her tongue. The question must've been clear on her face though because he glanced away staring up at the ceiling.

"Just thought ya might sleep better this way." He said quietly.

"I know _I_ would if you two would quit rearrangin' the furniture over there so you can play patty-cake." Herschel piped up from his bed.

Carol threw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. When she dared peek at Daryl, he had his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed, looking straight at the ceiling, but a smile – not a full blown smile brightening his features.

It was gonna be a long day tomorrow, she decided, and she wondered how she was gonna focus on the task at hand when Daryl suddenly seemed such a distraction to her. It was exactly what she'd been tryin' to avoid.


	4. Close Encounters

**Here is Chapter 4. Another run to the mall. :) I love sending them on outings together. You never know what may happen. Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews/comments so far. Hugs and cheers, Kat**

Carol woke up before he did. Peeking up from where she lay, she saw that he was slumped on his stomach across the couch, his arm hanging over the edge just touching her mattress, his lips contorted from being smushed against the cushion. It was impossible not to smile, seeing him like he was - vulnerable and unguarded. Her eyes didn't linger on him for fear that he'd wake and find her watching him.

She pulled her blanket back, except it wasn't her blanket – it was the quilt from the couch. Somehow it must've slipped off him and onto her or he'd covered her up. He didn't appear cold in his pull-over hooded sweat shirt, but she covered him back up with it on her way by.

It was dead quiet as she started some coffee noticing they didn't have much left. Hopefully they'd be able to bring some back today as well as some treats for the kids maybe.

Lori padded out and met her at the sink, running a hand through her thin hair as she yawned. "Mornin'." She said with a smile. She had been the only person who hadn't tip toed around her since Andrea and Michonne had left.

"Mornin'." Carol murmured. "How are ya feelin'? Still dizzy?"

Lori nodded. "I'll be fine once we get those iron pills. I remember getting this way after Carl, just not as bad."

Carol rubbed her thin arm. "We'll find you some. How 'bout otherwise?"

"She was quiet last night. I couldn't have asked for an easier baby with what this world's turned into."

"Judith is a blessing. All three kids are." Carol said, speaking of the baby, Carl and Beth.

Lori leaned her hip into the counter and her eyes darted to the floor quickly, then she nodded over to where the couch had been turned around. Carol followed her stare and the two exchanged glances, then they both laughed quietly.

"I wanted so badly to come out and see what was going on last night, but I was afraid I'd wake the baby up."

"It's a wonder he didn't." Carol whispered. "Movin' that big couch around."

"He cares for you."

Carol's arms went into her defensive stance, crossed under her breasts and she shrugged. The smile was replaced by a frown of confusion and a furrowed brow.

"I know it's new for both of you, and you both went through a lot before all this, but the way it is now? You gotta grab onto any spark of happiness you can get. He's not gonna admit it easily. He's a tight lipped kind of guy but hang in there."

Lori wasn't one to hold back her thoughts, so Carol wasn't surprised that she'd confronted her about it. It made sense, what she'd said but Carol was hardly looking to snag a man at this stage of the game. That kiss kept springing into her mind, though – his lips on hers his tongue pressing into her mouth, urgent yet determinedly patient.

"I've lost ya." Lori teased .

"I'm fine. I don't wanna believe you're right. There's so much more we need to focus on right now." She noted sadly.

Lori gave her hand a squeeze. "One day at a time." She said with a firm smile. "Coffee's ready. What can we scrounge up for breakfast before you two take off? I'll help today."

They used the last of pancake batter mix to make pancakes, and canned honey that had been left behind in the cabin. Daryl was up next, the others followed, slowly making their way toward the smells of food in the kitchen.

She smiled when she set his plate in front of him and a cup of coffee. His hair was all ruffled, some of it sticking straight up and he had her blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thanks." He mumbled through a mouthful.

She resisted the urge to touch his shoulder, got her own plate and shoveled the food in as quick as she could so she could be ready to go by the time he was.

The truck was parked out front and ready when she finished lacing her hikers. It was still a bit chilly out so she pulled on her light jacket and grabbed the bat. Daryl met her on the porch with something in his gloved hands. It seemed to be a roll of wire or something.

"Lemme see that." He said in a soft voice reaching for the bat.

She let him take it from her hand and watched as he wrapped barbed wire around the tip, pressing it firmly into the wood.

"Just don't let it scrape up against ya."

Carol gave him a nod and followed him out to where Rick stood at the truck. Maggie was close behind with a bag of food.

"It's all we can spare at this point." She said apologetically.

Carol took it from her and was surprised when Maggie hugged her. "Be careful."

She gave her a squeeze back. "We'll be fine."

"Remember, if anything happens, it gets past sunset and you can't get to the truck, hunker down for the night and start out in the morning."

Daryl shook Rick's hand and eyed her. She knew if they didn't make it back for whatever reason, they couldn't risk anyone to come and save their asses. The thought made her shiver. Still she pulled herself up in the truck, shut the door and yanked the seat belt across her lap.

"You got the list?"

She took it out of her pocket and laid it down on the bench seat between them.

He glanced down at it and turned onto another dirt road that connected to the one coming into where the cabin lay. The buds on the trees were blooming, she noticed, now that he was driving slow enough for her to see. The last time they'd done this, he'd driven like a maniac but she'd been sure then that he'd wanted to get the whole trip over with.

"So ya like to read."

"Yeah."

"I was askin' cause I always see ya with a book if there are any around."

"I haven't been an avid reader in years." She told him. "My mom owned a book store, a long time ago in Atlanta."

He made a grunting noise to let her know he'd heard her. After a long bit of comfortable silence he said, "When we get there, I'm gonna sit up on the highway where there's less geeks and we can see where the best place is to get in."

"Which means we'll have to drive past it and come back from the west." She noted.

He appeared impressed that she remembered. They hadn't reached the mall yet and he stopped the truck on one of the back country roads. His hands froze on the wheel.

"What-"

"Shh - " He whispered, throwing it into park. Getting out, he went to the back of the truck bed and began going through what they'd brought. She watched him through the back window, wondering if she should get out and see what he was going on. Before she knew it, he leaned back in, grabbing his crossbow.

She couldn't believe it. He was going to hunt?

He put his finger to his lips and edged his way into the woods off the road. Within a minute he came back.

"What was all that about?" She whispered.

He got in and closed the door quietly, started the truck and kept driving. After a minute of silence, he looked over at her. "There's a trail leading in there."

"Walkers?"

"No not spread out enough to be. They'd be all over the place. Someone's gone through there, I'm sure of it but the trail goes back a ways. Fresh tracks."

"You think Andrea and Michonne?"

He shook his head. "More than two and I don't like them being so close to where we're bedded down."

Carol stared out the window. The only survivor they'd come across other than Randall was Michonne. And she'd been decent – she wasn't out for blood, only Daryl's goods. A small smile played on her lips.

"What'cha smilin' about? This ain't funny."

"I don't think it is." She said defensively. "The thought creeps me out – other groups close by. You never know. Michonne seemed okay." She'd been hesitant to bring her up.

"I know what you're doin'." He said, agitated.

"I'm not doin' anything. I was just sayin'- "

"Ya don't need to say anything. It would've helped to have her and Andrea around, sure but not when they didn't have the good of the group in mind." He gave her a sideways glance and spoke softer when he said, "I wasn't into her if you gotta know - ever."

Carol took a deep breath in and let it out quickly. "I never asked – "

"Ya didn't have to." He said quietly and now he was smilin' – well just a little.

She gave him a look, narrowing her eyebrows, upset that she'd been caught being jealous. Daryl read people too well she decided. And she despised the fact that it was true.

* * *

Daryl had been watching her a little too much today he decided. Why she couldn't see that he cared for her was beyond him. He'd never been good with love and shit. He was usually good at figurin' people out but with Carol he was stumped. He had no idea what went on in her head sometimes, but he'd sure as hell been tryin' to figure her out.

They sat up on the lip of the highway watching the bastards roam around, bumping into each other. Finally she pointed. He was waiting for her to see what he saw about five minutes ago.

"Right there. That's our in."

He pretended he hadn't noticed. "Looks like you're right."

She pointed to a small access point they could back the truck right up to and a single door he could easily unlock. As many times as he'd been there, that area had always been surrounded by walkers, but now it was clear.

"Once we drive in there, you know the drill. They'll follow the noise, but they might not make it over that way until we're in. Hang on tight."

He drove the wrong way down the exit ramp pushing the truck past sixty. On his way through he took out several walkers, wincing as one got caught under the front tire on Carol's side. It shook the truck and threw her his way despite her seat belt, but she grabbed onto his shoulder to keep from banging her head off it.

"Not done yet." He warned, taking a sharp left around the corner, nearly clipping the sidewalk. Once he steadied the truck, he kept going, bringing it up to fifty. The door was only twenty feet away. The breaks squealed in protest as he locked them up and jammed it in reverse to get to the door.

"I see two." She told him, latching onto the bat, exiting the truck before he could.

He went for the door as she reached in the truck bed for the duffel bags. "I got the bags."

"I'm in, come on." He yelled, but when he turned around one had gotten too close. She dropped the duffels, swung and brought the bat down on its skull, dropping it to the ground with a sick thud. With one swipe, he latched onto her arm pulling her backwards freeing the barbwire from the thing's head bringing rotting flesh and muscle with it as he yanked. She reached with her free hand and picked up the bags she dropped.

Once the door was shut he pushed her behind him, squeezing her between the door and his body. Inside it was dark, but quiet. The stood like that for a minute waiting before he felt her hand slide into his, snapping him away from his thoughts. "Come on; let's see if we can find anything on the list in here."

She gave his hand a squeeze, moving to his side but he held tight to it as they walked through the store, finding a lot of what they needed. One of the bags was packed full within a half an hour. They got that one loaded in the truck and walked toward the front of the store that lead out to the main corridor of the mall.

"It's either the Vitamin store here, or we try for that other plaza that has a Target and a pharmacy." He whispered to her, watchin' the geeks millin' around the hallway.

"There are more of them than last time."

"Cause that crazy fucker in the convertible blew a hole in the wall."

"I remember. I was right here with ya." She reminded him and pointed. "It's two stores over from that one. If we can make it across the main hall without any of them seeing us, we can stick to the shadows, creep along the edge there 'til we get to that smaller hallway. I'll bet there's a door to the back of the store."

"Getch'r gloves on." He said, pulling his on too.

It was a good plan. They waited, almost like waiting for a busy street to clear and finally found the opportunity to slip across the hallway. That was when it got hairy because once they were "out there"; there was no door to slip back behind. They tip toed in the shadows backs to the gated storefronts until they reached the dark hallway. It was pitch black. She stood in front of him, listening. "I don't hear anything. But that doesn't mean - "

Before she could finish her sentence he pulled her by the coat and brought her behind him, stepping out into the corridor and flipping on the flashlight he'd attached to his crossbow. Two nasties turned around and followed the beam of light, inching their way to them. Daryl took the one out with a bolt and Carol surprised him by running at the other with the bat. Two thwacks later, the thing was down.

"Daryl?" She asked a little further ahead of him than he liked.

He heard the knob spinning in her hand and his heart began thunking in his chest. He knew the door was unlocked before he shone his light on her. Green scaly hands reached out and Carol let out half a scream of surprise before springing into action and going after the thing, swinging with all she had, but then she left his line of vision, going through the door and by the time he reached it, it'd been slammed shut. "Carol!" He yelled, banging on the door not thinking about the walkers he might draw into the tiny hallway with him. The door opened toward the outside, so kicking it in wasn't an option.

"How many?" He panted, his hands splayed against the metal.

All he could hear were the sounds of a struggle. He ran back to the edge of the hallway bringing the metal gate across the entry way so at least nothing could get at him and it would buy him some time to get her out of there.

"Carol!" He yelled again, but all had gone quiet. His heart was now in his throat. Who knew how many she was dealing with on the inside. He pulled the bolt he'd wasted the one with out of its punky head and dragged it from the door by its legs. Laying flat on his belly, he tried to see under the inch wide opening at the bottom.

Her hikers - he could see her moving around, pacing back and forth. "Carol, what the hell? Can you get the door open from your side?"

"Daryl?" He could barely hear her from where she stood.

Then she crouched down like he was and reached her bloody fingers under the door. "I need your knife. I think I can get it open that way."

"You're bleeding."

"It's fine, just slide your knife under."

"Carol tell the the Gods honest truth." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm okay." She insisted.

He was so afraid, seeing blood on her hands, being separated from her, unable to help. All that ran through his mind was maybe she'd been bit and she was gonna use the knife to finish herself off, but he slid the knife under the door trying believe what she said was true.

He stood up and waited, his breathing returning to normal when he heard the clinking of the knife in the keyhole. He heard her wincing on the other side, working the knob until finally the door pushed outward nearly knocking him over.

His crossbow went sliding across the floor into the body that lay nearby but he went forward throwing his arms around her waist bringing her to him without a thought, then pulling her away, drawing her hand up to look at where she was bleeding. "I can't fuckin' see nothin'." He complained.

"Its fine, I cut it on some glass from the counter when I took the one down."

"How many?" He asked again, trying to see in the dark, still gripping her against him tightly.

"What?"

"How many were in here?"

"Two." She told him.

He moved away from her, not wanting to leave her side, but he needed the crossbow for the light. "Need ta get that bandaged up." His voice was still full of panic.

When he got back she was rooting through the shelves for the iron pills with a small flashlight she had in her pocket, her coat sleeve over her bleeding fingers. He surveyed the damage; one walker bashed to fuck laying in a mess of what used to be the counter of the check out area. And another slumped in the corner, his busted head resting against the steel hook sticking out of the wall. She'd done good and all without a flashlight.

There were first aid kits, rubbing alcohol, peroxide and all he would need to fix her up in the back. She appeared before him with five huge bottles of iron pills lined up in her arms.

"Put them down, come here. I gotta check your cut."

She glanced around for a place to set everything down but he shook out a plastic bag and helped dump the bottles inside. In storage area they found two chairs and a table to sit at. The flashlight flickered every now and then but it gave him just enough light to see that it wasn't deep, just a slash across three of her fingers that would only require band aids.

He noticed the little wincing faces she made when he dipped the cotton balls in the alcohol and dabbed the cuts. "S'all right. Once we get the antibiotic ointment on, it'll take the sting out."

When he was done she held up her fingers in front of her, admiring his handy work. "Why thank you Dr. Dixon." She joked. "Really though, the one, it had me by the coat, I thought for sure he was gonna dig me."

"You're here. Nothin' happened." He said, feeling himself slide closer to her. "Ya did good, really. Did what ya needed to do."

The white light from the flashlight played eerie shadows across her features but it wasn't a trick of the eye when she moved closer to him. "Daryl." She whispered, reaching out with her cut hand. Clumsily, it landed on his knee and he jumped. "Sorry." She said in nearly a whisper, but he clasped his own over it before she could draw it away from him. The contact was so new and welcome. No one had ever wanted to touch him for the right reasons.

"Come here." He barely choked out, unsure of what his next move would be.

She made it for him bringing her hand up slowly to the side of his face – stroking where his hair fell over his ear. "Sorry I scared you."

"You're fine. It's all that matters - to me." He said, with more emotion coming through with those words than he'd meant to show. And with that, he did what felt natural to do – closed the space between them and moved his lips over hers, feeling the willingness on her part – which was something else that was new to him. She was okay. He'd never been so scared, but she was okay and they would make it out of there together.


	5. Moments

**Hi! Enjoy and review! I absolutely love hearing from each and every one of you. You make my days/nights. We are still at the mall - one reviewer (forgive me I can't remember who) mentioned Romero's Dawn Of The Dead. LOVED it. It's all inspiration! :) Kat**

He hadn't been sure with how standoffish she'd been with him and he knew she'd been through a shit ton in general, but the way she was kissing him right now it said to him that kissing him was all she'd ever wanted to do. The band aids on her fingers flicked past his left ear as she curled her fingers into his hair sending a line of gooseflesh down his neck. Other than when he'd kissed her near the truck a few weeks back, he hadn't really kissed anyone at all – a peck here and there. His one night stands were quick and out the door before he knew it, if he'd been sober enough to remember and that'd been ages ago.

Carol was right here, right now, moving from her chair to his lap, straddling him. She leaned into him deeper, their mouths and tongues moving together in a sweet rhythm. He could go on with it all night except the ache for her grew deeper and his erection grew, pressing tight against where her pelvis matched up with his.

There wasn't opportunity to take it any further. Around the corner, and through the front gate of the store, the walkers had packed in, smelling them he figured. The snarling and clanging of them banging into the metal grew louder and she broke free of his lips when it got so loud, that it sounded like the metal rods were breaking loose.

"Daryl." She said; her eyes wide and startled. She dismounted him with a swing of her leg. He packed up the first aid kit and threw the rest of the supplies in the plastic bag with the iron pills.

The last time they were stuck, there'd been a way out through the ceiling, but the only thing he could see was a vent above the door into the little room they'd been in, just large enough for them to fit through. She stood next to him, scrutinizing it.

"Come on; help me pull the desk out so we can reach it before those fuckers bust through."

Carol froze in place for a second, but when she looked behind her and saw all of them gnawing on the metal bars and each other she made quick use of her feet. It wasn't rocket science to unscrew the two bolts that held the vent in place and when he stuck his head inside, it was dusty, but there'd be enough room to crawl through, even sit if they had to. Where it would lead was another mystery. They just needed out of the store.

"Hand me my bow." He commanded once he was inside and he squeezed it behind him in the tight space then held his hand down to her. She moved gracefully, but when he took her hand, he found she was shaking like a goose comin' outta water.

"Daryl I hate small spaces. I can't do this."

"Ya gotta, or they'll eat you alive. Is that what ya want?"

She looked back again, the banging, moaning and growling getting so loud now that she shook her head no and allowed him to pull her up inside with him.

"Take a second to breathe." He told her, scrunching himself up in a ball, sitting sideways.

"It wasn't so bad the last time because the door practically led to the roof." She explained. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Her breathing picked up to where it sounded like she was hyperventilating. He knew if he crowded her right now it would make things worse, so he latched onto her hand and tried talking her down.

"S'all right. Just try to slow your breathin'. I gotta reach past ya and seal the vent up so they don't follow us once they get in." It sounded like they already _had_ broken in, but he didn't tell her that. "Alright?" He asked, touching her chin. "Close yer eyes. Pretend you're on a ride at fuckin' Disney or somethin'."

She did as he told her to and he leaned over her and brought the vent back into place. From the inside there were clips to hold it in. It wouldn't be bolted, but at least the fuckers would have to work at it to get through and by the time that happened, they'd be someplace else in the mall. He wasn't sure if geeks could or would crawl through vents. Sposin' if they was hungry enough they might and those bastards were hungry.

"Follow close behind me but don't be up my ass." He warned. It was dark and she was sniffling, so he wasn't sure whether she was cryin' or not and he hated seein' a woman cry. He'd seen enough of his mama cry when he was a kid.

"I won't." She said quietly.

From what he could tell, the vent led straight back and veered off into a 'T'. Right had been the way they came from, though they were on the other side of the hallway, he had to keep that in mind. Any store they dropped into, they'd still have to cross that hallway to get back to the store where the truck was parked at. And he knew he had to avoid the department store that had been busted into. That one was crawlin' with the dead, though he was sure that was to the left of them.

He shone the light straight ahead, he knees were getting cramped, and his hands grimy from the dust and grit inside the vent, but so far so good. Carol seemed to have calmed down, though she was so quiet now, he had to look back every now and then to make sure she was behind him. And then he heard it behind her. At first he thought that one – or some from the store had broken through the vent, but he hadn't heard any commotion and it was too close. It came from beyond where they'd turned the corner.

"Scooch back." He told her quickly, bringing his hand to her waist and forcing her into a crouch position so he could aim the flashlight past her. "Oh shit."

"What?" She asked, and then she turned her face and saw him – it. A grisly looking guy in a t-shirt who'd somehow wedged himself up inside the vent perhaps before or after he'd turned. Daryl wasn't sure but when he spotted the light he came crawling after them and there was no time to load the bow, no room to swing the bat. He was advancing on them fast.

"Cover your ears!" She screamed and from what he could see, she pulled a small hand gun out of the pocket of her coat, took aim and fired quickly, stopping it dead only three feet from where she sat.

Before the shot fired off he'd covered her ears and his own with his forearms. "Fuck, you alright?"

She shook her head to tell him yes, but began crying directly thereafter. And there was nothin' he could do to stop it this time.

He reached for her chin. "Where the hell'd you get the gun?"

"Lori gave it to me before we left. Said it'd be easy to fire." She told him, trying to pull herself together. If we need it again," She held it up. "I have more ammo for it. We gotta get out of here before I hurl, I mean it."

He took one last look at her and kept moving. They passed by two sections where it veered off, but the stores were too close to the one they just left, so he moved on further down with her behind him until he found one that he thought might bring them into a larger store. One they couldn't smell them out in. Hopefully if any were in there they'd be able to take them out quietly.

There was no desk to catch him once he opened the vent but he hung and dropped the five or six feet to the tile isle way. She handed his bow to him, the bag and then scrambled to get out of the hole, hanging, barely giving him a moment's notice before she dropped to her feet, springing back up as soon as she landed.

He couldn't see much, but he knew the relief she felt, just by the way she breathed and stretched. "Any longer in there and I would've gone mad."

"Shh, listen – we need ta check this place out without attracting attention at the front. It looked like it was a JcPenny's. They paraded around main isles military style but found the store secure at least from what they could tell on the first circle. Next they checked every nook and cranny, including the bathrooms this time.

"It's clear, I'm tellin' ya." He said.

Carol breathed in a deep breath and let it out. "Now what? She asked, walking over to the glass doors to look outside. A dozen or so walkers milled around the parking lot, but far enough away that they didn't see her. The sun was on its way down.

"We 'hunker down' like Rick said. We'll make it back by mid morning tomorrow."

"Spend the night?" She asked as if the idea were ludicrous.

"Damn site better than campin' out in the woods without knowin' what's gonna sneak up on ya. I'm tellin' ya. I'll find a ladder and bolt that vent. Check 'em all if ya want me to. But we're stuck here tonight. There ain't no way I'm takin' you outta here in the dark."

* * *

For the next hour he became her shadow. She was trying to scrounge something up for them to eat. The bag of food Maggie had packed had been left in the store near the door where the truck was parked. Most of the candy they'd found had dried up but there were a few things they could eat that weren't bad. He moved ahead of her and found a door that had a plaque on it – an office which was locked, but with his trusty knife, he was able to pop the lock within a split second.

Inside the office there was a small refrigerator that they didn't dare open, and a large desk. He rummaged through the drawers while she checked the cabinets.

"Bingo!" She cried when she found a few cans of tuna fish, some cans of beef stew and a box of unopened Cheezits.

They piled out of the office as fast as they could, both aiming for the cookware section. She knew they wouldn't be able to warm the food up but she was famished. The can openers were easy to find, and she picked through the place settings to find them bowls and silverware.

"Wait a sec." Daryl said softly, scanning boxes on the shelf about twenty feet away. "Got an idea." He carried over a box to where she sat cross legged on the one of the couches in the furniture area.

"A camping grill?" She asked.

He sat down next to her and scrunched up his face as he tore it open and lifted it out. "I sure as hell ain't gonna eat it cold if I don't have to."

She never took him for being a fussy guy.

He glanced up from assembling the grill. "What?" He asked, a touch of defensiveness lacing his question.

"I'm starvin'." She complained, back to working the cans open. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his shoulders jiggling. "You're laughin' at me." She sighed.

"It's just that yer skin and bones to begin with. It's a wonder I don't see ya like that more often." He grabbed the can out of her hand and proceeded to mimic what she'd been doing, fumbling with it and the can opener.

"Funny." She felt herself smiling, averting her eyes away from him.

When she reached to take it back, he moved it out of her reach. "I got it." He snapped and within a few minutes got the small propane tank working and he had a nice little set up going. The grill came with its own pan and ladle. He poured both cans of stew inside, heating it up to a boil quickly. Carefully he held it out to her and she met the edge of the pan with her bowl.

"Thanks." She murmured, spooning it out and blowing on it. She ate a few bites before she busted open the Cheezits.

"Hey now, save some for me!" He said through a mouthful. He reached in and grabbed a huge bunch, crushing them over his stew.

After that nothing was heard but the comforting hiss of the gas grill and the contented grunts of them chewing or rather inhaling their food. There came a point where they must've felt their pangs of hunger subsiding and they both stopped in mid bite, glancing at each other. She couldn't help but giggle. He had bits of cracker crumbs on his bottom lip.

"Better?" He asked, wiping it with the back of his hand. Then he set his bowl on the floor, took hers and did the same.

He set his elbow up on the back of the couch and gestured to the row of beds behind them. "Looks like we'll be sleepin' pretty tonight."

She stood and he followed her over to them. "They all look too short." She commented, the day wearing on her.

"The ones in the front are, but look." He pointed. "There're some back this way that are real."

She used her flash light and found bedding for one of the king sized mattresses that was set up, while he disappeared. She could hear him closing the grill and clinking the dishes around.

_Doesn't make sense to make up two beds_. She thought, but after tossing a few pillows on the bed, she unwrapped some sheets and another quilt and brought it back to the couch.

He was wiping his hands on a clean hand towel and eyed them. "What's that?"

"I – I wasn't sure - " She started, when something crashed off in the distance of the store.

Instantly he grabbed his bow, motioning for her to follow. "Flashlight, flashlight." He whispered, trying to click the one on his bow on to no avail.

She picked it out of her pocket, flicked the button and guided him toward the source of the noise. It came from the vent system, but not the same place where they'd come out of and not near an opening.

"What is it?" She asked, shining the beam high.

"I think there's more in there. Probably had the same idea we had. Survivors coming here to scavenge – good place to escape, but not before they ran into some bad luck."

She put her hand behind her neck, making a face. It didn't sit well with her that there could be more crawling around up above them all night. All it would take was one to be heavy enough to pull the vent system down – or worse, some to crowd together creating enough weight to do the job.

"Hey. Bed's big enough. We can both sleep on it. I ain't tired yet. We can take shifts like back at the cabin." He said, taking the flashlight from her hand and leading her back to the bedding area.

The bed itself was the most comfortable mattress she'd ever laid on. She climbed in before he made it over to her. He was still futzing around with his bow, gathering up things to clean it with. She could tell it was his most prized possession and she wondered where he got it, how long he'd had it. Before she could ask, sleep came over her like a wave. The pillow was soft, the blankets warm. She barely felt the mattress move when Daryl sat down and leaned against the wall near her.

What seemed like eons later, she awoke to his snoring and saw that he had lit a half a dozen candles on a nearby display rack. His head leaned to the side at an uncomfortable slant and she decided it was her turn to take watch in the eerily lit place. First she needed to help him get comfortable – and Daryl, well she knew that if she startled him, he'd flail. So she sat back on her knees a good way's away from him, leaned forward and ran a hand down his muscled arm. At first he didn't stir. But then she thought maybe – just maybe he'd wake up just enough to slide down and make himself comfortable, which happened, only he clasped his hand around her wrist and pulled her down with him.

_He's still asleep._ She thought, but when she pulled her face out of the divot of his shoulder, making a squeaky sound on his leather vest, she drew back just far enough to see his eyes were open.

"I was awake." He whispered uncomfortably.

"You were snoring."

"I don't fucking snore."

She hid her smile and rolled away from him, but he still held tight to her wrist, as he curled up on his side next to her. "Here."

She almost didn't hear him, but then his hand left her wrist and he pulled something out of his pocket. Her Jane Austin book. He'd brought it from the cabin.

She smiled, scooting up to lean on the wall, a pillow behind her back, but he gently reached for her wrist again. When he finally relaxed, she pulled it free running it up his arm, exploring the valleys of muscle plus a few scars, and then to his hair, where she ran her fingers through, feeling how soft it was. The book was forgotten at that point and so was the fact that they had a hike through the dead to do in the morning, but she couldn't forget that there were monsters crawling around above them. Everything was quiet. Almost too quiet, but then his breathing grew heavy and with that brought comfort that they were alive and safe for the moment because that's all they lived by these days – moments.


	6. Keepin' Time

**Thank you for the reviews/msgs! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I should add, since I haven't in awhile that I own nothing concerning TWD. Though I still wish I could have Norman. ;) But don't we all? Except for maybe you Chloe. hahaha! Enjoy, hugs and all that good stuff!  
**

Carol woke with a start unsure of her surroundings. It was still dark and judging by the way the candles were only a bit further down than what she last remembered, she hadn't dozed long. Not too far off in the dark store she heard more rattling, although it was closer than it had been. Daryl was still asleep, but now curled up against her looking so peaceful. He really was a beautiful man. She had no idea how he didn't realize.

"They haven't fallen through yet. Get some rest. I'm keepin' an ear out."

She startled next to him, her book falling and bumping his arm.

"Fuck." He complained keeping his eyes shut.

She knew it couldn't have hurt him. "Sorry. I thought you were asleep. And I don't think the book bumped you that hard."

He'd get grumpy when he was first woken up – or when he was trying to sleep as she'd learned since leaving the farm.

"I _was_ tryin' ta sleep." He griped.

The vent kept rattling with the sound of the creature crawling through it clumsily. It would stop for a bit and start up again, but it was getting closer. There was no way she was gonna close her eyes now. She let out a deep sigh and pushed herself up on her elbows.

Daryl rolled over from his side onto his stomach and beat the pillow with his fists. "Ughhhh, its fine. It's not gonna - " He started to say when the vent came crashing down only ten feet from where they lay.

Carol curled her legs behind her sliding off her side of the bed, reaching for the gun.

"Jesus Christ." Daryl cussed sounding more aggravated than worried, jumping up on his side. He gave a quick glance back eyeing the gun she held and made a grab for the bat. "Not the gun. We wanna do this quiet, in case there's more up there."

She joined him, aiming the flashlight straight ahead to the mess of plaster, metal, and the walker stirring a dust cloud in the middle of the isle way.

Daryl advanced on the rotting blond with close cropped hair. Her milky blue eyes strained against the light, her arms clawed at the air as she tried to lumber out of the debris. Carol moved the flashlight up for a split second to see where she'd fallen through. The batteries kicked back and the light flickered out. "Shit." She moaned.

"Shake the fuckin' thing! Turn it back on!"

"I'm trying!"

The scuffling and growling sounded closer. When it finally blinked on again the light was dim, but the walker was nearly a foot away from Daryl. Just as her grimy fingernail caught on the edge of his vest, Carol stepped back, aimed the gun, fired quickly and sent her flying backwards into a display rack.

Daryl blinked when the light hit his eyes, and made a grab for the gun. "Gimme that."

"Did she scratch you?" Carol asked, feeling the cold metal wobbling in her hand.

Daryl moved the light from the walker's legs stopping at a nasty bite mark all the way up to the head area. "Looks like ya got her." He cuffed her on the shoulder. "Now if we don't have any more of them bastards lurking up in there we might be able to get some fuckin' shut eye."

"I feel like we just crawled in that bed." Carol stated wearily.

"That's cause we just did not more than an hour and a half ago."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Daryl reached inside his vest pocket, scrunching his face up, trying to grab a hold of something and then he pulled out a gold watch. "Took it from the display case earlier. It was keeping time still. I'll get some batteries for it before we split."

"I didn't know that - "

"What, that time was important to me? I used to have my grandpa's watch till we left the farm."

Carol frowned. She never knew, of course he kept to himself, she supposed he could have hidden it away the whole time. He certainly hadn't ever worn it.

After shining the light back up in the vent and listening for a few moments longer, they began walking back to the bed.

"You're grandpa, he must've been special? Just wondered, if you had his watch and all." Finding out more from Daryl was like picking through broken glass to find a treasure.

He was quiet for a moment looking like he was considering whether to carry on with the conversation or not. Once they reached the bed he held he covers up for her. When she hesitated, he made a sweeping motion for her to get back in. She let out a huff and rolled in, winding up on her back and set the gun on the end table.

He lay down next to her lacing his fingers behind his head. "I was five when he died. Merle drug me over to his place shortly after and was goin' through his stuff. That watch was the only thing he let me keep. Said it was a Rolex knock off, wasn't worth shit, but I held onto it."

Carol curled her body toward him and looked on as he twisted and turned the watch in his hand. "His looked like that?"

Daryl gave a slight nod without turning his head and let her take it out of his hands. "His had an inscription on the back side though."

Carol examined the gold watch. She stretched the band, ran her finger down the shiny face plate and turned it over in her hand staring at where the inscription would be. "What did it say?"

He yawned and flopped over facing her, but he was still some distance away on the huge bed. He reached to take it back, glancing at the back of it too, shrugging. His voice got quiet. "To my Thomas. With love, Marguerite."

It was strange hearing words like that coming from Daryl, as odd as it had sounded the day he came in with the Cherokee Rose and he beautiful story he'd told her. She didn't want to press him any further but hoped he'd tell her more. "I'd love to hear about them someday."

"Ain't much to tell. They got married, had my mama and her sister. Grandma, Mama and my aunt were killed in a car accident when I was four, Grandpa died a year after that. And that was when Merle's mama came back around."

Carol lifted up on her elbow. "Merle and you - "

Daryl shook his head. "Both Dixons, different mamas."

She marveled at the revelation. No wonder Daryl was so different than his brother. It was like a trick of the eye, from far way he and Merle seemed alike, both crass and rude, anti-social, quick to make assumptions and judgments. Once you cut to the heart of them the differences became clear, not only the age gap, but Daryl, now that he'd stepped out on his own, kinda like she had, was showing his true colors. And she couldn't imagine the hell Daryl must've caught long ago for being the black sheep of the family once Merle's mama had come back into the picture.

"Whatcha gawkin' at? You gonna get some sleep or what?"

"Do you think we both should sleep?" She asked, pausing before she laid her head down on her pillow.

"Do you hear anymore?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

"Good, then get your ass to sleep."

She let out a long huff and rolled away from him forcing her eyes closed. The air in the store was stuffy, but at least everything was quiet. After a long bout of silence, Daryl began flipping, turning and wrestling to get comfortable.

"Daryl." She groaned, getting no response aside from another shift in weight on the mattress. "Daryl." She complained a little louder.

"Ya think after sleepin' in the most God awful fuckin' places over the past ten months, I'd be able ta - "

He was still wiggling when she reached his side, kneeling next to him. She slowly brought her hand to his forehead and soothed a trail over the lines etched there. He frowned, eyes darting across the store until finally they met hers. "The hell are ya doin'?"

She had no idea. She just remembered that it used to help Sophia when she had trouble sleeping. "You need to stop, or you'll find a different bed." She kept her voice gentle but firm, not believing he wasn't putting up a fight with the way she was touching him. It was okay if he initiated physical contact, but rarely could she without him pulling away or flinching. Sometimes it was the same for her; she used to flinch at any contact other than Sophia's touch, so she could sympathize with him there.

Slowly she inched her way down next to him, sliding her arm around his abs. There was a six inch gap across the middle where his vest didn't meet and under his cotton shirt, she could feel the heat radiating through, warming her forearm.

"Better?" She asked softly.

He grumbled an indistinguishable response but was stiller than he'd been in the past ten minutes. It was another ten minutes before she felt him move again, like he'd been frozen in place the whole time.

* * *

He heard her breathe out his name, exasperated and almost to the point of whining. "Daryl, come on."

She was exhausted, she had to be, but just being next to her, sharing the same eighty by seventy-six inches of comfortable mattress with her made him jittery, like he'd downed a pot of coffee.

The flames from the candles he'd lit were sunken deep within the wax, their light dim, but giving off enough for him to see her face, her eyes searching his. He was afraid to bring his mouth across the space of about three inches to hers because he knew once he got started he might not stop, but everything inside him said she wouldn't. She just looked so tired, anxious for him to settle down with her in the bed she'd made.

Those thoughts scattered when she pushed forward into his space, her breath already catching before touching her lips lightly to his. It was a slight kiss, barely a taste that left him wanting more. An involuntary groan escaped him and his heartbeat picked up. He pushed up a little off the bed, bumping her mouth clumsily with his, hoping he hadn't hurt her, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she nibbled back at his bottom lip gently, waiting in turn for his reaction. When he pursued her tongue with his own, her fingers wound under his vest, knotting up his shirt while her other hand moved up behind his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. She had to feel him now, hard as a brick, pressed up against her thigh.

Her arms, her shoulders, her fingers – everything about her was so delicate compared to him. It'd been forever and a day since he felt the urge to bed a woman this strong and he didn't know if it stopped there. That's what spooked him more than anything, not the walkers, not other groups, the fact that he could meet his demise at any moment because then at least it'd be over - all the thinkin', all the worryin'. He didn't want to die, no way in hell, but carin' about her scared the hell out of him because if anything happened to her – he was done. And that's when he ended the kiss. Her hand had just pressed against his length, through his cargo's and he stopped her.

"What?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong?"

"Ain't nothin'." He told her, knowin' she wasn't gonna accept that answer.

"Daryl, what did I do?" She asked, worry obvious in her tone.

He took the covers and rolled over trying desperately to get his hard-on to go away. He thought about what he'd told her earlier, the watch, about Merle bein' his half brother. She didn't know nothin' about him. He couldn't do this to her, be with her and have her think he was some kinda 'Don fuckin' Juan.' He hoped she'd lie down but when he felt her stare hot on his back, his throat started burning. "Lay the fuck down."

He didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as he'd said it, but he couldn't let her in anymore than he had.

She surprised him by slipping out from under the covers. "You bastard." She whispered as she went by. Her shadow crossed in front of the light from the candles as she made her way to the couch she originally figured he'd be sleeping on. He heard her plop down throwing as much of a hissy as only Carol would be capable of and then it was her who was tossing, turning and making noise.

He let her go on for about five minutes before he got up and stood behind the couch. Unsure of what to do, he simply reached down in the dark, felt for her waist with both hands, latched on and easily hauled her up over his shoulder.

"Put me the hell down." She cried out in surprise, beating his back with her fists.

He smiled to himself as he watched her feet kicking. She honestly thought she stood a chance against him? "Yer layin' over here with me. Stay on your side if ya wanna, but damnit, ya ain't gettin' within five feet of me ya hear?"

"What does it matter to you?" She asked from where he dropped her on the messy bed, which had been neatly made only a few hours ago.

"I ain't answerin' anymore questions. Now go the hell to sleep."

"I would've been asleep if it hadn't been for you rolling around like a dog with an itch to scratch."

He bit his lips between his teeth when she said that. There was no way she was gonna catch him smilin'. The tension was too thick. She finally lay down as far away from him as she could get. It was now two a.m. by his new watch. He tucked it inside his vest pocket and closed his eyes.

In the morning when he woke, he found Carol had moved right up behind him, her arm laying over his arm and her lips pressed tightly to his bicep. If he turned his head just right, her hair was under his nose and smelled sweet, kinda like vanilla, one of his favorite flavors. He thought back to when his Grandma used to make white cake with homemade vanilla frosting. The memory had been lost to him until now. Being around her was bringin' it all back - the good, the bad, and the pain.

He knew when he moved she'd wake, but by his watch it was already nine. "Hey." He whispered. "We gotta go. It's late. We slept in."

"Hmm? What time is it?"

"'Bout nine."

She sat up the covers falling off her bare arms. "I could sleep another three." She said, smirking. "You ain't easy to lie next to."

He wanted to tell her no one said she had to when he remembered that he'd hauled her back into the bed, so he kept his mouth shut.

It took her less than fifteen minutes to change while he cooked up the tuna and some noodles he'd scavenged from the break room. She came back wearing dark jeans, new boots, and a thick blue hoodie over a matching t-shirt. And she'd found more water, a twenty-four pack of bottled spring water. She'd also found some cargo's for him, boxers, a white tank, belt, socks, and a new flannel shirt.

He muttered his 'thank yous' and took to scarfing down the food like it was goin' out of style.

"Do you want new boots?" She asked between bites.

He shook his head to tell her no. He was real particular about what he wore on his feet and so far his favorite pair had held up well, even against walker teeth in the ravine the day his own arrow had pierced his side. He winced thinking about it and the thought of Carol's lost little girl.

The trek across the hall proved easy. For some reason most of the walkers were still positioned near where they had escaped the day before. They both carried packs on their backs filled with the rest of the water, the iron for Lori and anything else of use they'd taken while in Penny's.

Just as they slipped through the door to the store the truck was parked near, she let out a squeal as he closed it cracking the bones in a hungry walker's hand. It jammed the door for a moment so he couldn't lock it, but then he kicked at it and all four digits fell to the floor looking like green sausages.

Carol made a gagging noise but turned around in time to get herself under control. "Oh God, Daryl."

There were a few more things they took on their way out of the store and loaded into the truck. It almost seemed too easy, their getaway. He wasn't sure whether it was sheer luck or if there was somethin' else goin' on. Either way, he didn't care. They were safe – she was safe. He thought eyeing, the small, sweet smelling woman next to him.

Once they reached the highway, she spun around in her seat and leaned through the back window, sifting through one of the backpacks.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" He asked, wanting in the worst way to make a grab for her ass, which was practically in his face.

"I got some stuff for the kids. Wait 'till you see." She said with the first real bit of happiness he'd heard in her voice since before Sophia and now he couldn't help but take his hand off the wheel and rub her arm.

She snapped to look at him, a slight sparkle in her eyes when they both heard a chopping sound overhead. He slowed the truck down, taking care to hold onto her to keep her from going through the windshield.

"What in God's name?" She cried, clamoring out the driver's side after him. They both shaded their eyes, standing on the side of the road as a helicopter, flying low buzzed over them, weaving this way and that, heading for the tree line about a mile or so into the forest ahead of them.

"Fucker's gonna crash." He yelled, pulling her down behind the truck in case it hit closer than what he estimated. They watched each other, eyes wide as the explosion rocked the air around them. Not as loud or as horrible as when the CDC exploded, but just as wild.

Slowly they stood up together and he felt her hand creep into his as they watched the smoke and then the flames rise up from the trees.


	7. Distractions Galore

**Here is Chapter 7! Thank you dear friends and readers. I love each and every word of encouragement you all give me. I also own nothing of TWD, comic or t.v. show, though if I did, it would obviously follow like this:**

* * *

Andrea and Michonne squinted in the sunlight, watching the helicopter go down from where they stood on the highway, farther back from the country road Daryl and Carol had stopped on.

"Come on." Michonne urged tugging at the tattered beige blanket Andrea was wrapped in, noticing the goose bumps dotting both of her arms. "By the time we get over there, the flames will have died down and maybe there'll be somethin' we can use to fix up your arm."

Andrea gave her a weak smile. "You've so been good to me. I'm sorry we left the group. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lost my temper with Daryl."

Michonne watched Andrea through stormy eyes. "We'll get what supplies we can from the crash and head on back to them. He needs to know his brother's alive."

Andrea clutched her right arm and gave Michonne a firm nod. Her stomach rumbled and she felt sick all at the same time. She needed antibiotics before the knife wound turned into a full blown blood infection. That smarmy, one-handed bastard had gotten what he deserved when Michonne had knocked him out cold with the large rock she'd thrown at his head. "Lucky if he's still alive the way we left him there." That'd been the only thing keeping her from letting Michonne kill Merle, the guilt she still felt for being party to leaving him on that roof in Atlanta.

"Naw, he'll be fine. That one's a fighter. It's you I'm worried about." Michonne said scanning the tree line again. "Let's go." She commanded, yanking on the chains of her two undead pack mules.

* * *

I'd been so long since they'd seen any sign of life and the first they saw, it ended in eminent death. There was no way anyone had survived that crash and if they had, they'd become monsters, no longer people.

"In the truck." Daryl yelled, amazed that she didn't argue. He started down the road ramming through gears like they were in a demo derby but he wanted as far away from the mess as he could get.

"You don't think - " She started, her eyes narrowing on his.

"No." He snapped, assuming what she was gonna say, but no they weren't going back to see if they could help.

"I wasn't suggesting we go back." She glared at him, crossing her arms.

He felt his cheeks flame just a little. "What were ya gonna say then?"

"Were they military?" She asked quickly, as if she were afraid he'd interrupt again, which made him feel even worse.

"Looked like they could be. Happened so fast it's hard to tell."

It didn't matter to him; he wanted to get back to the group. A feeling of foreboding came over him. Where had the helicopter come from? And if anyone responded to the crash, it was close enough to the area where they were hidin' out – who was to say they wouldn't find the prison, which lay only miles ahead?

A half an hour later they arrived back at the cabin. On the way through the yard, Daryl noticed all the trampled weeds, the scuffled tracks, a few torn tatters of old clothing caught on branches.

"Herd's come through." He hollered, hopping out of the truck getting over to her side before she could get the door open. "Grab the bat." He reached past her for his crossbow, loading it quickly. She approached the front door first, much to his dismay. "Can ya just stay behind me?" He snapped at her. She gave him a look, distracting him as the front door flew open.

Rick stood there his dark gaze on the two of them. Daryl returned the look. "Are ya'll alright?"

"Fine." Rick growled, obviously exhausted. "Good to see you two back." He moved off to the side, letting them in.

"We got everything on the list, got trapped in JcPenny's though." Carol told everyone. They were all huddled together in pairs. She went right to Lori and the baby as soon as she spotted them. He took the opportunity to let out a whistle getting Rick's attention and called him out on the porch, wasting no time telling him they needed to get a move on.

"Bout twenty miles from here, helicopter flew over and crashed."

"Military?" Rick asked, his brow knitted tight. He scrubbed both his hands over his face.

"No way of tellin'." Daryl said. "We also got company in between. There's a trail that leads east, it's fresh. More than just two people too."

"Herd came through last night." Rick said, looking off into the yard. "Almost lost Glenn. He was the furthest out when they started comin'. One of the biggest we've had since winter ended. We're gonna need to make a run for the prison as soon as we can. We'll start packin' up today."

Daryl agreed. If they didn't get there first someone would lay claim to it. He didn't like the idea of bein' behind bars or walls, but with the way things had changed in the world it seemed their best option. First way of order was fightin' the dead. Ready or not, they were going.

Emptying the cabin of everything they'd scavenged in the past six months proved to be an unending task. They only had the truck, the Prius, Daryl's bike and the Suburban.

It was clear that everyone wasn't thrilled about the sudden change in plans but there wasn't much they could do. They were sitting ducks here as much as anywhere, and at least getting closer to the prison they'd be doing something proactive. Daryl was all for that.

Once most everything was packed away, Lori came out with the baby in the sling they'd picked up on one of their runs while they'd been waiting for her to pop. Daryl gave her a sideways glance wondering if she was gonna piss and moan about goin' or if Rick had whipped her into submission. She narrowed her eyes back at him.

"If ya wanna talk to him just say so." He said seething with sarcasm.

She let out a breath and patted the protruding area of the sling. "Please."

Daryl grumbled but before he was up the steps to get back into the cabin she was complainin' or so he thought.

"I know we're packed up, but just one more night? That herd can't be too far off, and there were some that were still going through just before Carol and Daryl got back."

Daryl paused at the door. She had a point. He turned around eyeing Rick. "She's right. One more night here, let that herd get out a little further. Then we can make camp at that place we picked on the map close to the prison."

Lori snapped around to look at him, stunned that he agreed. Rick held out his hands to the two of them. It was usually Daryl or his wife he ended up listening to the most. Daryl couldn't believe he found himself siding with Lori because the two of them were usually at odds.

"And what if that wasn't the entire herd? Do you really want to spend another night here trying to keep the baby quiet, prayin' they don't bust down the door?" He asked, his voice strained with concern.

"I'd say having 4 walls around us is a hell of a lot safer tonight than driving off in a similar direction that they went and sleeping in tents. You're askin' for us to get ambushed."

Daryl backtracked down the steps. "One more night here. I'll pull watch with Carol. We got to sleep late, but wound up with enough for us manage it. We go out there today, half ass set up in the shape you're all in, it's our asses. She's right."

Lori gave him one of her awkward looks. "Thank you." She said, and spun on her heels, going back inside.

Rick put his hands on his hips pacing, bordering on losing his temper. "We need to get goin' on this."

Daryl shrugged. "We'll be packed and ready to leave at first light. Hey, we brought back a shit ton of coffee. Looks like you could use some." He offered.

They got by on what juice the generator had left, but it was just about to die. It seemed they'd walked back into a changed group of people. Each one on edge, twiddling their thumbs now that most everything other than the essentials were packed. No one was talkin'. Finally Rick broke the thick silence.

"We leave at first light. Carol, you'll take watch out front, Daryl, you out back. Point is we won't be campin' long before we make a break into the prison." He looked to Daryl waiting for him to explain what they'd seen on their way back from their run, but it was Carol who stepped out into the group.

"I know you all went through hell last night. Rick's gotten us a lot further than I ever thought he would." She started, shyly admitting something that he knew was tough for her to say. "Let's just hold tight for one more night."

Daryl took a step closer to her and she turned her head waiting for something, maybe for his approval, he couldn't be sure. He tipped his head to her slightly, but all he wanted to do was put his hand on the small of her back because he was so proud for her speaking up, more proud than he was when she blasted that geek in the face when they were trapped in the vent, more proud than when she called him out on being a bastard and he'd hauled her back to bed last night. She was finally speaking up, unafraid of what the others would think of her opinions.

* * *

He flashed her an unsettled look after she'd said her peace to the group and there'd been something in his eyes, gratitude perhaps? She couldn't be sure. She was just as anxious to get to the prison as any of them but not to go wandering out into the midst of a herd that'd just come through.

It surprised her that she'd been volunteered for watch later that night. No one had ever asked her or volunteered her in the past, much less trusted her to be one of the few who did take watch. She was nervous but just knowing that Daryl would be up with her most of the night quelled some of the worry. They hadn't seen a single walker since they'd gotten back but the stench of them sure hadn't gone away.

Dinner was simple and quiet. Rice, canned turkey from one of Daryl's kills over the winter, canned beets and pickled relish, and fresh strawberries they'd picked only two days ago from the edge of the yard.

"I managed to grab a few things for the kids while at the mall." Carol said, after she, Maggie and Lori had cleared the table. She figured she'd show the two before passing the toys along to the kids, since Beth was Maggie's sister and Lori, Carl's mom.

"We appreciate it Carol. There's not much in this world left for them to cling when it comes to their childhood." Lori said.

Maggie wiped her hands on a dishtowel and agreed. "Beth's sixteen, but when all this started she still had dolls she was playin' with. With all she's been through – let's see what'cha got."

Lori took Judith from Rick who was perched on the arm of the couch huddled with Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn and the women followed Carol into the bedroom. She didn't miss the look of curiosity in Daryl's eyes as she picked up her huge hand bag and went around the corner.

"Gawd, you could fit a small person in your bag Carol." Maggie joked. "I always see ya carryin' it but it's never that full."

"That's because I only carried enough for me and - " Sophia's name died in her throat before it made it past her lips. "Anyhow," She recovered quickly. "Here are a few zoo animals." She brought out a stuffed zebra, a horse, an elephant, and a tiger.

"Beth'll want the horse." Maggie mused, picking it up.

"Carl can have the tiger, if he wants it. I worry about him sometimes, you know with everything he's been through. He's harder now. Just like a little man." Lori sighed. "He might not even want it."

"You can always try." Carol insisted. "Here, Judith can have the elephant."

"What else?" Maggie asked.

Carol smiled, reached in and pulled out a thick, wooden backboard with a basket ball hoop folded up against it. "I figured we could use it at the prison."

Lori bounced the baby, patting her tiny back and laughed. "How did that fit in there?"

And then Carol pulled out the basket ball and they all laughed. "I also brought back a few board games, but I'll save them for when we get there."

"This was good of you, with all you and Daryl had to go through." Maggie told her, giving her arm a squeeze. "He told Glenn you did real well."

"He did?" She asked a little too loudly when Lori cleared her throat and she turned to see Daryl and Rick standing in the doorway.

"Carol got the kids some things. We were just going through them." Lori told them.

Daryl side stepped Carl as he dodged through he and Rick to get in the bedroom. "She what?" He asked excitedly and started pawing through the bag, not seeing the things on the bed. "Whoa, Monopoly! Mom we used to play this at home." His smile said it all. "Can we play now?"

Lori gazed down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Carol?"

Carol brought it the rest of the way out of the bag and laid it on the bed. "It's up to you." She gathered up the rest of the things and put them back in the bag, leaving the plush animals out, except for the zebra. "I have watch soon. I might get some rest before." She heaved the bag over her shoulder like Santa Clause and brushed past Daryl as she left the room. Maggie followed close behind her calling out for Beth to go on in.

The bag hit her mattress with a thud and she sagged back on the couch wishing Sophia were there to give that extra stuffed toy an owner. She hadn't been fond of zebras in particular, but she would've liked it. She never took to any toy the way she had her rag doll. Carol had sewed it for from a pattern she'd ordered when Sophia was just barely pulling herself up on furniture.

All of a sudden there was a large, calloused hand in front of her face. Her eyes followed the arm all the way up to the concerned look in Daryl's eyes. "Come on. Let's get some air before we take our turn."

They passed by Herschel who sat on the back steps. He mumbled something about not wanderin' off too far and Daryl snapped back that he didn't need to worry about nothin' but what he was 'sposed to be doin'.

"It's fine Herschel." Carol called trying to pacify the old man and then bumped Daryl's shoulder. "You should've been nicer. He's just doin' his job. Protecting the group."

"And he doesn't think I can keep you safe?" He snapped.

"I can keep myself safe." She argued back rounding the corner of the cabin. That's when he backed her up against the wall unexpectedly and moved in to kiss her. His hands hit the siding near each of her shoulders as his mouth met hers not quite gently, but not so rough that it hurt. And although it was unexpected, his advances weren't unwelcome; in fact she knew he'd brought her out there with him to distract her. It was something he could sense from all the way back when he'd brought her the Cherokee rose. He'd somehow tapped into her feelings when it came to Sophia. They'd shared more grief over losing her than any of the others in the group. It brought her back to the night he'd screamed that Sophia hadn't been his – anger being the overriding emotion – the only he'd been able to express. He grieved over her baby girl like she _had_ been his own. And as his lips covered hers and his tongue flicked against her own, she realized all of this. It went rushing through her mind and she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Between kisses, he backed away briefly for her to catch her breath and finally she said his name, "Daryl." Stopping him as he was coming in for more. "No don't stop." She whispered. "I just wanted to say thanks."

He did stop then. "For what?"

"Distracting me."

"So it's workin' then?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Good." He told her without hesitating and angled his face just so. A slice of moon hung above them, but it gave off enough light to expose more than he realized was comin' through. A smoldering look, lust of course, but more than that, something she didn't feel quite ready to pin point. She wouldn't know anyway. She had no clue when it came to this. Pulling him back to her was easy and he didn't fight it. She squeezed the leather of his vest in her fists and with it rose the arousing scent of his body underneath from the collar of his shirt. His hands ran down the length of her back to the curve of her ass, cupping it and bringing it flush with his pelvis, pressing her back against the wall. She found her foot lifting off the ground and her leg automatically curling around the back of his knees pulling him into her more so she could feel the entire length of his dick right where she wanted it to be – but the problem was, they had their clothes on, and a lot of them.

He seemed to figure that out at the same time and his hands moved to the button on her jeans when they heard footsteps heading in their direction. Her arms were around Daryl's shoulders, leg still tangled behind his knees and there stood Herschel. Daryl groaned and released her instantly stepping back about two feet.

"Everyone alright?" He asked, straining to see, although Carol was sure he knew what they'd been up to.

"Fine." Daryl snapped, kicking at some stray leaves at his feet.

"Heard some shuffling out here and other noises, just thought I'd investigate, with all the walkers goin' through last night."

"You sayin' we sounded like walkers old man?" Daryl snarled.

Carol held her hand up, the other one was across her mouth to keep from laughing. "We're fine Herschel." She said finally, a giggle escaped from her throat when she said his name.

"Alright then, I'd like to get some shut eye. Which one of you's relieving my post?" He asked already walking away.

Daryl fell into step beside her. "He knew what the fuck we were up to." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Ah that'd be Daryl, I believe." She said, ignoring Daryl.

Herschel walked in the back door without a word and brought out Daryl's crossbow. When he didn't leave the doorway, Carol stared up at him from the steps. "I'll relieve Glenn in just a second."

She breathed a sigh of relief when Herschel finally retreated into the cabin. "Guess I'd better get out there." She said, still a bit unsteady on her feet. Daryl sat down without giving her a glance and began cleaning his bow. "Okay." She said with a touch of sarcasm and started up the steps, hesitating when his strong hand hugged her calf.

"I'll keep the door open. Holler if you need me." He told her softly.

She held herself in place long enough to lean down and kiss the top of his head, noticing he didn't pull away. "I will."

From her vantage point on the front she could see him directly behind her on the back steps. Not only had she brought the bat and the pistol Lori had given her out on the porch but she also lugged her bag out there too. As she listened to the quietness surrounding the cabin, she picked up the zebra and picked at its tufts of fur for a bit before bringing out the basket ball. She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but with a clear path back to Daryl, she set it next to her, gave it a shove and rolled it across the space between them. Her view of him was a bit obscured but she thought it hit his hip and she definitely saw him jump and look back at her. Nothing happened for awhile and she was almost certain he'd keep the ball right next to him the rest of their shift but soon she heard the unmistakable sound of the rubber hitting the cabin floor, the ball rolling across the rug and finally out onto the front porch back to her. It went on for a half an hour more until Lori got up to feed the baby and almost tripped on it going through. At that point he kept it with him and the shift grew boring again, but she was on watch she had to remember. The group trusted her enough with the task and that boost of confidence – along with what'd transpired with Daryl earlier had been just what she needed.


	8. Simplicity

**Hello, Here is Chapter 8 - I apologize for the delay - had a bit of a busy week. I hope you all enjoy! Please read, review and be merry. :) You all are too good to me. **

Carol's eyes were about to drift closed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was his touch, just knew. Dawn was still hours away.  
"I'm awake." The drowsiness came through in her voice loud and clear.

Daryl held out his hand to her and spoke softly. "Come on. We can catch a few zzz's before we gotta go. Rick'll take over."

She gladly grasped his strong hand to pull herself up. He had the basketball under his arm and opened her bag to drop it inside.

Her limbs felt someone had poured lead into them as she followed him into the cabin. The baby was fussing which drew her into Lori's room before she knew where her feet were taking her. "Need any help?" She asked yawning.

Lori stood with little Judith in her arms. "She's gassy tonight. Must've been something I ate." She paused looking at Carol in the low light of the lantern. "You're exhausted, get out there. We'll be fine, but thank you."

As much as she wanted to help, she didn't stop for a second when Lori let her off the hook. The thought of her mattress near the couch was the most prominent thought in her mind and when she walked around the corner there laid Daryl sprawled out across it on his stomach. She stopped in mid step, her mind foggy as to what to do. The couch was the only other option. She sighed, taking the quilt off the couch and carefully covering him up, then she bunched the blanket up in her hand and drew it over her as she climbed over the arm of the couch, making herself comfortable. The first chance she got, she snuck a peek at Daryl who appeared to be asleep. His breathing was shallow and deep, he looked completely relaxed, but suddenly he squinted one eye open, reached up and grasped her wrist. In one quick move he pulled her off the couch and she landed half on top of him and half on the mattress with a squeal. That earned a round of "Shhh's" from everyone who happened to be awake.

She heard Daryl groan in her ear, which sent chills down her arms. He wriggled out from underneath her and let her settle in next to him. It took them a moment to figure out what went where but her eyes fluttered closed almost instantly, despite her feet being tangled partially in the blanket and under his boot.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Beth woke them up. She rubbed Carol's foot and said, "Breakfast. Come on, we're leaving soon."

Daryl stirred next to her, his hair stood on end and the stubble from his chin tickled under her arm. When the room came into focus, she saw both Beth and Carl at the edge of the mattress on the verge of laughing. She sat up immediately flashing them a disapproving look, and straightened the blanket and quilt. The sounds of them giggling as they ran off picked at the edges of her frayed nerves. Was it really that funny they were sleeping in the same bed? Daryl looked peaceful enough and she couldn't stop a grin from forming on her lips either. She reached out to trace a finger down his jaw, but thought better of it and left him to go help with serving breakfast. He'd wake when more of them began moving about.

Coffee was what she needed more than anything. T-Dog already had some going when she made it to the counter. He eyeballed her as she dragged her feet, stretching and yawning. "That couldn't have been too comfortable." He noted, nodding his head toward the corner where Daryl still lay.

"Hush up." She whispered, pouring herself a cup of the hot, dark brew.

"What's up with you two? You got a little love connection goin' on?"

She was glad she hadn't taken a sip or she would've spattered coffee all across T-Dog's chest. "You of all people, I'd expect Glenn to ask, or Maggie, but - " She stopped, considering just what in the hell was going on. "You know? I don't know exactly. And I don't really want to define it, or force it. I just wanna let whatever happens – happen."

T-Dog tipped his head to the side as if considering what she'd said. "Well, it _was_ Glenn who wanted me to ask." He said with a smirk.

She grinned and smacked his strong arm playfully. Lori came out with the baby in the sling, one of Judith's thin little feet hung out of the bottom. "The iron's starting to help already." She announced. "I appreciate you and Daryl going to get it even if you almost killed me with your ball game last night." She winked as she said it, so Carol knew she wasn't upset.

Carol set her cup down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Not a problem – about the iron. Where's Rick?"

Lori sighed. He's out front making sure everything is secure. We'll be leavin' in the next few hours. You might wanna wake Daryl."

Her eyes moved to where his feet were poking out from behind the couch and she let out a deep breath.

Lori followed her gaze and smirked. "Hey he's in your bed."

"Shhh. I have no idea why, really." Carol told her.

T-Dog piped up from behind them. "It's like I was just tellin' her. Don't define it. Just let whatever happens happen."

Carol shot him a glare and he threw his hands up in defense, but as soon as he started to smile, they all laughed quietly.

"Seriously though, we have a long day ahead of us." Lori said, breaking up the camaraderie. "This isn't gonna be an easy task. Probably one of the biggest fights we'll have on our hands since that night at the farm."

"It's important to keep the groups moral up." Carol gently reminded her, knowing Lori's emotions had been up and down since having little Judith.

They all jumped as Daryl kicked the floor with the toe of his boot, then both of his feet disappeared and he hopped up from behind the couch.

Carol began dishing out the oatmeal that Beth had cooked up, trying to give Daryl a little privacy as he pulled himself together, but she had to smile at some of the stray hairs that escaped as he tried smoothing it down with his comb. Beth joined her, picking up bowls and carrying them to the table.

"Thanks for cooking honey." Carol told her, patting the girl on the shoulder.

Beth raised her eyes to Carol's meekly. "I figured I'd and show my gratitude for the stuff you brought Carl and me. We were all up pretty late. Where'd you take off to before you took watch?"

Daryl straddled a chair, clearing his throat loudly. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze which she felt burning into her. He didn't stare long before shoving a spoonful of hot oatmeal into his mouth jumping a little as it burned his tongue.

Herschel joined them taking the seat next to Daryl, clapping him on the back. As Daryl opened his mouth to gripe at him, Herschel interrupted, "They were out back with me before I came in."

Daryl blew on the gob of oatmeal on his spoon this time and carefully ate it.

Carol's heart was beating a mile a minute but she took a second to mouth a silent "Thank you." to Herschel as she served breakfast to the others who were filing in.

Leaving the place that they'd called home for the past six months was bittersweet. Rick made sure the cabin was locked up tight in case they needed it as a temporary form of shelter again, but Carol was looking forward to being someplace different, safer, a place where they had sturdy walls around them and towers to watch from. Clearing the place out would be the scary part.

She and Daryl were the last two on the porch, with his bike parked at the foot of the steps, bringing up the rear of their convoy so to speak.

"Here." He said quietly. He ran his hand down he strap of her bag, accidentally brushing past her breast, stopping to scrunch his face up as if he were embarrassed, but his hand continued on its way without hesitating, lifting it off her shoulder. He left a trail of what felt like tingly electricity from her breast all the way down to places that he'd been stirring many feelings in as of late. It was nerve-wracking. She knew nothing about whatever it was they were getting into – or if it was really anything at all. God only knew it could wind up meaning more to her than to him and that thought scared her. There was so much more they needed to be aware of.

She looked on as he carried it to Maggie's car, stowing it in the back. When he came back, he hopped on the bike then gave her a look. "You comin' or what?"

Reading Daryl was like reading Chinese, and she didn't want to make a fuss so she just boarded the bike, even though it was too small to ride double and always had been. She hadn't been on it with him since the night they fled the farm, but it turned out to be a short ride anyway.

The meadow Daryl and Rick had scouted out ahead of time was more than she'd given them credit for. On the map it had looked to be right out in the open, but when they drove their vehicles in off the back country road, around a maze of trees they found a wide open space with plenty of room to see anything comin' at them and a long, high ridge to sit on that bordered a large pond.

* * *

They immediately began to set up camp, so used to it by now that they had the routine down pat. They had tents that they'd found in an abandoned town just before the cold had dipped down into Georgia. Luck had been with them the day they'd found the cabin, but Daryl knew it wasn't gonna be forever. It'd been tough to keep an eye on things there. He took off on his usual perimeter walk which served four purposes – to gather firewood, to get a feel for the area, lookin' for anyone living or dead and to hunt any nearby wildlife for their dinner. This walk yielded three squirrels, a rabbit, no sign of walkers or humans and a shit ton of firewood.

He'd forgotten about the fact that in the past, he and Carol had separate tents when he was about ten steps from where the women had set up a fire pit of stones. Carol's tent, he remembered was blue and white. She'd set it up under the tree and her olive colored sweater hung over a low hangin' branch above it.

His tent was the only one not up and sat off to the side with the rest of the things that needed to be unpacked.

Rick met him before he reached the main area and took his kills from him. "Anything?"

"No seems pretty tight for now. No tracks, no nothin'."

"Yeah well hopefully it stays quiet. You and I will go check out the prison tomorrow, figure out if that area we were lookin' at last time is still the best way in."

Daryl nodded and reached down to grab his tent and gear, when he spotted Carol and Lori cleaning the kills he'd brought back. It wasn't as much as he'd wanted to bring back but it would serve each of them a mouthful or two to go with whatever else the women cooked up.

Finding a spot among the other tents wasn't gonna be tough, but he hesitated. Lori, Rick and Carl's tent had been set up on the other side of the tree from Carol's. Maggie and Glenn's tent was past Lori and Rick's with Herschel and Beth's right next to it. T-Dog's was behind Carol's which left an open spot near hers but the terrain didn't give him a suitable surface to set it up on, so he had to move it even further away.

_Oh what the hell?_ He thought. _Just because you shared a bed with her at JCPenny's and this morning in the cabin, ya think ya gotta smother her, dog her like some horny desperate son of a bitch? _He grew more disgruntled by the second. What'd did he expect her to do, pull out one of the larger tents they had extra and lay an offer on the table he couldn't refuse? This was how they always camped. Nothing had changed. He tried to tell himself. But it had.

"I'll take watch first." Daryl offered while they were eating.

Rick shot him a snake-eyed look. "You barely got any rest this mornin'."

"I'm fine. Wide awake. Just keep pourin' coffee down my neck. I recon I'll grab one of the fold out chairs and take it up on the knoll there by the pond. You can see for miles. Anything comes at us I'll be able to give ya enough warning to get to the vehicles.

"What about you?" Carol asked lifting a dainty bite of rabbit meat half way to her lips.

"I'll be fine." He snapped, causing her to turn away from him quickly. Everyone took notice. In fact she stood suddenly and began serving dinner without so much as looking back at him or questioning him further. When she got around to him, she shot him a quick glare and plopped a plate of instant potatoes, gravy, meat and green beans in his hands just so that a little splashed up and hit his nose. He grumbled, not really knowing what he was saying or what to do and sat down on a nearby log to eat and stew.

The more he sat and thought about it the more pissed off he got, pissed at himself for assuming or expecting anything from her. He had better things to do, like get with Rick and go over what would happen tomorrow at daybreak when they hiked it up over the hill to the prison. From the knoll they could spot the watch towers just over the trees.

He hurried through dinner, hopin' for a distraction and found one when Rick caught him as he was setting up his tent. His thoughts ran along the same lines as Daryl's – figurin' out the best way into the prison. Rick had drawn diagrams based on what they'd seen on their last venture over. Sitting down together they poured over them while everyone bustled around them cleaning up after dinner.

Rick had his finger on the east side near the gate. "This is where we saw the least amount of walkers. This is our way in. We clear it bit by bit till we make it up to the actual building."

Daryl nodded in agreement, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "If it ain't too many we might be able to clear this section tomorrow."

Rick snickered. "I like the way you think, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. It might be possible. And I'd rather have somethin' done by the time we get our people there to show them it's possible. Might ease their minds a bit."

His thoughts were on the conversation at hand but when he caught sight of her maroon shirt drifting by he had to look to see where she was headed.

Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Carol were making their way up the knoll, presumably to check out the pond up above. They were laughing quietly among themselves as they went on their merry way and he 'sposed that since she was laughing meant she couldn't be too upset with him.

The mixed signals were bullshit, but he couldn't expect her to be a mind reader. Neither of them had any clue when it came to relationships. It'd been since he was a tot when the last bond he'd had with anyone had been severed. And Carol, after watching her take out her fury and pain on Ed Peletier's lifeless body, it was clear the last bit of true caring she'd felt for anyone since Ed had been for her little girl. Sure the lot of them had become somewhat of a family unit. He didn't know why or when it happened but he'd lay down his life for any of them. But relationships? "Fuck love." He grumbled, as he watched her up near the pond.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"Hmm, nothin'. Now what tools are we gonna need in case we wanna penetrate this area here?"

He talked to Rick, with Lori nosin' around behind them for a good hour. Laughter from the ridge rolled down, hitting his ears on occasion, Carol's especially cut deeper and deeper into his nerves. If he weren't such an asshole thinkin' she would've at least discussed where they'd be sleepin, his feelings wouldn't have been hurt. That was a big realization and when it dawned on him anger overrode the hurt. Feelings. Fuckin' pussy is what he was bein'.

Darkness blacked out the inky pink sky. Rick folded up his notes and diagrams once they weren't visible to the naked eye. Daryl trudged up the steep knoll to where the four stood. Carol with T-Dog and Maggie hugging onto Glenn like a leech. He set a fold out chair on the ground none too gently and made his presence known. The conversation stopped abruptly, the smiles faded and pretty soon after Maggie said, "Hey Daryl." And when he only nodded in return, they all walked carefully back down the hill. Carol craned her neck around to see him in the near darkness once, slipped and caught herself on T-Dog's arm.

Long after everyone had retired to their tents, their silhouettes wavering back and forth, settling in for the night, Carol and T-Dog sat out near the fire talking quietly. He watched through narrowed eyes, hoping he'd burn a hole into her back or that she'd somehow sense him watching. All the while he kept an ear out for anything out of the ordinary, another group, walkers, even wild animals, though the walkers were running most into near extinction these days. Hunting had become way more challenging.

After about an hour and a half of pure torture – he'd checked the watch he carried in his pocket - he stood up and began pacing. As if she'd known or heard his minute actions, she finally stood, touching T-Dog on the shoulder. It looked as though she was going to go to sleep herself, but instead he followed her movements as she tugged her sweater off the tree branch, pulled a bundle out of her tent, moved out of the fire's light and back up the hill.

There was a momentary stab of panic that ran through him when he lost sight of her, but before he knew it she was right in front of him, a little out of breath, flushed, and somehow extremely sexy as he held up his low burning lantern taking a really good look at her.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Nothin'." He answered in a grated tone of voice, placing the lantern beside the chair. "Ya need rest. What'cha doin' up here?"

"Can't sleep." She argued simply folding her arms over her chest, clutching the bundle she carried. "We need to talk."

"Seems like ya got all you're talkin' done down at the fire."

She turned her whole body to look back down at where she'd just come from. Hesitating for just a moment, she finally said, "Nice view you got from up here." She nodded her head to make her point.

"So what's your point?" He asked plainly.

"I wanna know how we can go from you sleepin' in my bed to you snappin' at me at dinner time."

Daryl refused to play into it. He wasn't gonna budge. "Carol, it was late. I fell asleep on your bed. That simple."

"And I suppose this was just that simple?" She set the bundle, which turned out to be a blanket down on the chair he'd been perched in, took his face in both her hands and brought her lips to his. The fight left him at the sheer touch, taste and smell of her. He breathed her in and his arms snaked around her waist. Everything in his life had been simple before. Black and white. Life and death. Nothing was simple now and nothing would ever be simple again, not after her.


	9. Hawk Eyes

**Hi my readers and friends! Here is Chapter 9 - I hope you enjoy the adventures I'm bringing the group through as they make their way to the prison. I am trying to keep it close to the trailer - some of you have noticed. Also working with some of the rumors going around to add to the fun. Please enjoy and hit that button! I love to hear from you! Kat**

She was standing on her tip toes, pressing her breasts right into his chest. Her silken shirt slipped in his hands as they moved up around her waist to the front where her pert nipples poked up through the slippery material. _She's not wearing a bra. _His mind raced at the thought and it made his cargos tight straightaway. He fought hard to keep control of himself.

His lips drifted from her mouth, dragging along her jaw to her neck. He focused on how she was feeling because if he were any more aware of what was going on with him he'd lose it right there. Then he heard the way her breath caught close to his ear and how the tiniest of involuntary moans escaped from her throat.

_Where the hell is her hand going?_ He asked himself, knowing full what she was going to do, just not believing it. She slipped her fingers past the buckle of his belt, loose, as the rations of food had been thin these days. Her fingers felt like velvet against his skin compared to his calloused hands and he growled, his teeth gritting against the feeling of pleasure.

Their mouths searched one anothers out again while he ran both of his thumbs very lightly across the tips of her nipples. It was when she clutched him in her hand and gave him a light squeeze that he broke it off, shoving away from her. Her whole hand was still in his pants up to her wrist and when he stumbled back, the momentum carried her forward with him, knocking his leg into the fold out chair.

"Damnit Carol". He cursed wiping the back of his hand across his mouth waiting – and trembling as she slowly slid her fingers up and out, her eyes on his the entire time. Her other hand snaked around her wrist rubbing it while she waited for him to say something. "Are ya hurt?" He asked.

The slight motion she made with her head told him no, but the pain in her expression said yes, maybe not her wrist, but she was pained in some other way. It took a moment to compose himself. He stalked around the chair, reaching for the thermos of coffee he'd brought up with him, guzzling more than a few sips. The caffeine made its way through him quick, it always had, not that he wasn't jittery enough as it was.

"I just thought – I'm 'sposed to be lookin' out for the group here." He said, and not too nicely, but for fuck's sake he was frustrated. "What the hell'd you come up her for?"

She uncrossed her arms long enough to point to the blanket that sat folded on the chair. "Thought you might get cold. I see you're back to sleeveless shirts." She said quietly, almost whisperin'.

"Shouldn't matter to you what I wear." He chided loudly.

Carol took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. When he extended his hand to her, he saw that she was already walkin' away, making a steady pace across the ridge. Soon she was out of sight, and it aggravated him because he couldn't keep his eye on camp, the woods, everything else, if he only had his eye on her, but in a moment he saw her thin frame moving through the shadows back to him.

"What the hell do ya think yer doin'?"

"I had to pee if you must know."

He felt his eyes roll and he glanced away, trying to focus on what he was up there for. _Damn she was like a leaky faucet, always havin' ta piss._

"Do you want some company?" She asked which surprised him because he basically had just pushed her away again and besides that she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"Aren't ya tired?"

The response he got was a slight shrug. The only chair up there was the one he'd brought with him earlier, but it happened to be one of the canvas chairs they'd grabbed on their first trip to the mall together, the kind that sunk in and gave your ass plenty of room to sit back at a picnic and relax. It even had a cup holder, though he'd found out earlier that it was too big for the thermos.

He took one last look at her, picked up the blanket and sat down, then stretched his arm out to her. The words, "Come here." popped out of his mouth before he could stop them from leapin' through his lips.

Hesitantly she scrubbed at the back of her neck with her sleeve, but then she put her small hand in his and he drew her into his lap. "Careful now," She giggled. "Don't wanna wind up on the ground together all tangled up."

He secured his arms around her small waist, resting his hands together on top of her thigh. "Oh I think we got the tangled part down pat." He breathed into her ear. His resolve was breaking again. Things were quiet for awhile aside from the breeze blowin' at them from the west and the occasional chirp of a cricket. The fleece blanket sat folded in between his hip and the chair. He pulled it out and placed it over them. "It's not that I don't want ya." He finally admitted. "It just wouldn't be right up here."

She turned her head slightly, breathing into his hair. "I can go back down to my tent."

When she wiggled to get up, assuming he didn't want her there, he locked his hands around her and squeezed. "Stay." He whispered. "Rest." His legs would go numb eventually, but he didn't wanna be alone right then and if he were to venture a guess she probably didn't either. As she relaxed against him, still smellin' sweet from the lingering soapy scent from her last shower, he eyeballed T-Dog's tent. One thing – other than what he and Rick had to do tomorrow was on his mind. What in the hell had she and Dog been talkin' about for so long? Every so often he'd rub his chin absently through her hair. He had to remember she was up there with him – and what they'd just been doin'. She'd only been talkin' to T-Dog.

* * *

In the thick of the woods surrounding the pond Merle kept a steely eye on the glow of the light and the shadow of his brother standing guard. His vision still hadn't returned to normal since he'd taken the blow to the head by whoever'd been travlin' with that blond bitch he recognized from Atlanta. She must've split off from the group. When he cornered her – alone near that small shack off the beaten path, he thought maybe he could talk her into tellin' him where his brother be hidin' out and with who, but he hadn't counted on her keepin' her lips zipped.

She'd been shocked to see him there, ugly stump and all. He knew perfectly well how to use the knife that he could lock on the contraption that covered the end of his arm and he used it well when the situation called for it, but it'd only been when she'd struggled against him that he wound up slashin' her arm. Stupid bitch deserved it anyhow he reasoned after he'd woken up to a geek stumblin' across the forest ready to chow down on his ass.

Now he knew where Darylena'd been all this time. And from what it looked like, he wasn't cryin' the blues like a pussy over his long lost brother Merle, no.

It took every bit of gumption to hold himself back and watch what played out in front of his bleary eyes. There his baby brother sat, then he paced. Then the woman came up, the plain lookin, scrawny one with the wife-beatin' asshole of a husband he'd had some run-ins with a time or two back at the original camp. He and her kid were nowhere in sight, but he'd spotted her earlier with the chinaman, a young, sweet young thing he'd never seen before and - the nigga. Oh his blood pressure pumped through the roof when he'd laid eyes on him. Clumsy bastard droppin' the dammed key, the whole damned lot of 'em leavin' him for dead.

He couldn't wrap his head around why Daryl would be standin' guard for these people. It made it hard to believe he'd ever come lookin' for him. Though these people could have him fooled him, coulda told him he was dead once they got back from the city. He'd tried to find his little brother. Thought he'd come close a few times.

When fall began he found a strange sign up on the highway on the windshield of a '68 Mustang, looked like it asked for a Sophia to wait there. That woman, her kid's name was Sophia. Could be any Sophia or so he thought until he wandered the vicinity about three miles out, found a farm with some of his brother's gear there. It'd been overrun by geeks. The ones still up and walkin' were easy to take care of. And the ones that'd been put down - few of 'em scabby bastards had his brother's bolts lodged in their heads. That's when he found and followed the bike trail through the woods and back out to the highway, goin' from there. Tonight was the first he'd laid eyes on his brother in over eight, nine months.

His top lip curled up off his teeth when the scrawny woman took Daryl's face in her hands and laid a lip lock on him. And he felt the same sense of puzzlement he'd felt when mama had gone back to their daddy only days after Daryl's mama had gotten killed.

He turned his face away from the scene as it got more intense, feelin' like a peepin' tom. _What the fuck' goin on? First the dead rise and now Darylena is mackin' faces with some bean pole?_ _I've entered the fuckin' twilight zone._

He processed it for a bit leanin' back against a thick oak, almost fallin' asleep. When he turned back; she was in his lap, leanin' in, all sleepy like.

Merle yawned himself. Now that he found where they was campin' he figured on where they was headed. The watch towers poked high above the trees. He reckoned he'd keep an eye on things. Make sure no geeks or anythin' else got 'em 'fore he did. Not even the gov himself.

* * *

Feelin' her warm body pressed into his while she slept was as good as it got in this shitty world. And as safe as they figured that prison bein' he couldn't stand to think of losin' all this open space. He'd spent most of his waking moments outdoors many of his sleepin' ones too.

Thinkin' back there was a time or two when Merle had been back from doin' time in the sage house before he got hauled off to juvie, where he'd taken him out for days campin' near the house. It got him out of the shit hole anyways. Merle hadn't been the most patient brother in the world but there'd been times – a few times that he'd tried. Most of those times had been before the drugs, before he'd done hard time. His thoughts scattered like a startled flock of birds when he saw T-Dog crawl out of his tent and climb the ridge.

He stood almost toe to toe with Daryl who glared at him for a good minute or two before he said anything. "I can take over. Ya want me to carry her down for ya?"

Daryl stood lifting her easily. "I got her." He growled leavin' the thermos up there and takin' the blanket with him.

T-Dog only shook his head as Daryl passed by him. Daryl had no reason to treat the guy that way. They'd spent months together with minimal drama. Why would he suddenly be upset about Carol talkin' to T-Dog? He reached the edge of the fire and twisted, checking out his tent, which was only half erected. It would be a squeeze, but once he opened and laid her inside her own on her neatly folded sleeping bag, tucking it around her, he found room to wedge his way in next to her. There was no extra pillow and though the air had a chill to it, he folded the blanket they'd had over them earlier into a make-shift pillow. After a bit of wrestling to get himself situated he curled up on his side facing the tent wall and fell asleep. He hadn't realized how tired he really was.

Hours later the sun was up and shadows danced as people moved around outside the tent. He kept his eyes closed trying to get an idea of where he was. During the night Carol must've scooted out from inside her sleeping bag and opened it up to cover them both. He also noted that he was sharing her pillow, lying face to face with her. She scrunched hers up in her sleep and as he watched as she wiped at her eyes with her finger tips.

"Sophia baby." She whispered.

He could feel her breath on his cheek and moved to touch her, maybe offer some comfort that he hadn't before. All that anger was gone now and what was left inside him felt like a hole. He hadn't known the little girl long but she'd been a part of Carol. Fragments of the thoughts that ran through his mind while he'd searched for the girl came rushing back. The look on Carol's face if he'd come across the field with Sophia on his back or even walkin' next to him smilin', ready to greet her mama. The appreciation not only from the group that he was worth somethin', but the idea that he and Carol – had he really thought of it that far back? Without thinkin' he reached out to swipe a tear from her eye before it dropped on the pillow, but bumped her hand first. Carol's eyes snapped open in shock, "Ed, No! Get the hell away from her!" Her arms flailed, she kneed him hard in the groin and all his air went out over her shoulder with an "oomph" noise. He tried as much as he could to keep her from knocking down the small space they were in and then he realized it _was_ a confined space. Quickly he worked to free himself from her and unzip the tent.

Beth and Carl sat on a log near the fire watching with open mouths as Lori rushed over.

"She need's ta wake up." Daryl groaned, trying to pull her out by her feet.

"Sophia!" Carol cried again. "Walker, need the gun." She reached to the back of her pants. Thank Christ it wasn't there. Lori got behind her, patting her back, trying to move her out of the tent.

"Watch it, you got the kid there in the sling." Daryl warned her. "She got me good." The pain still fresh between his thighs.

"She's comin' out of it." Lori said.

Daryl got in front of her as she took her first breath of air outside of the tent. Her eyes locked on his. T-Dog and Rick made it down off the ridge having seen the struggle they were having. Maggie and Glenn stood back with the kids while Herschel came to check her out.

"She's awake." He announced.

"Thanks doc." Daryl drawled, putting a hand on her shoulder, stroking her cheek. "You alright tiger?"

Her breathing was quick and uneven but slowing down. Her eyes darted around to everyone in the group. She looked embarrassed as fuck.

"Hey, it's okay. Just had a nightmare is all." He told her gently, leaning into her as Lori eased her forward into him. Finally she put her arms against his chest, burying her face against him.

_It isn't the best place to have a meltdown but shit happens._ He thought.

When she brought her chin up to look at him and him only, he knew she'd be okay. Then she turned around staring past Lori and saw the tent which was twisted at the front and the back end pulled down to the ground. She bent her head to his as he helped her stand. "We're gonna need a bigger tent." She told him through her tears, a sheepish smile on her face.

Carol's escapade in and out of the tent made it a little bit tricky going on the expedition with Rick just after breakfast. Not to mention he couldn't shake the thought that eyes were on him the entire time they took the path to the prison and not dead, hungry eyes either. No, someone was trailin' them, he was sure of it.

"So." Rick said before they stepped out of the clearing to get a good view of the sector that he was intent on making safe. "What's up with Carol?"

Daryl pretended to squint against the sun, but it really struck him as odd that Rick would ask. He hadn't back when he'd been pissed at him about the mess with Andrea and Michonne. That was behind them. Hopefully they'd come to their senses and catch up with them soon. He figured they would before now. Even if they made it back to the cabin, they'd see they'd taken off and know where to look.

"She was dreamin' about Sophia is all." Daryl explained.

"I mean between you two." Rick said before Daryl was even finished talkin'.

Daryl blew a long breath out his nose. "In all honesty I don't know." He admitted, though he knew he was a lyin' sack of shit. Anyone could see what was happenin'. Problem was, as much as he respected Rick and the choices he made regarding the group, what was going on with Carol was none of his business.

Rick flashed him a look of disbelief and added a little snicker in for good measure which brought Daryl's blood to a simmer.

"Listen, you wanna talk goin' in there and clearin' this mess out, make it safe for everyone? That's fine. Let's leave the rest lie."

Rick's smile faltered. When he made no move to step forward through the clearing Daryl did, but as soon as they stood side by side giving the crowded prison yard a good once-over Daryl nudged his arm. "Things any better on your end?" Anyone could see that the arguments and heated conversations that had gone on for months between he and Lori were dying down.

"They seem to be." Rick told him. "And once we get in there? It's perfect."

Daryl didn't know about perfect. But once they got it cleared? It'd be safer, and that's what they needed.


	10. Good Company

**Thank you for the awesome reviews for Chapter 9! Here is 10 ~ I love hearing from you all, so hit the magic button. :) Kat**

Carol helped get lunch around for the kids and the remaining crew at camp. "I can't believe I did that." She complained for the fifth time to Lori, nodding toward the destroyed tent behind them.

"It was just a nightmare Carol, it's bound to happen. We'll just set up a bigger tent for the two of you."

She stopped herself from asking whether or not that'd be a good idea. He'd stuffed himself in her tent last night like a sausage. It was obvious he was okay with it. So they would set the tent up and she'd see what happened later when he and Rick came back. Carol figured on them being back before supper, though there were some murmurings of the two of them taking on the walkers in the small gated area at the entrance that they wanted to start in from.

T-Dog smiled at her setting another log on the fire. He, Glenn and Herschel were taking turns sitting up by the pond. Lori finished feeding the baby and joined her while she fought setting up one of the larger tents they'd scavenged. Within the hour Carol had it all set up inside with two pillows and several layers of blankets to keep warm under. When she heard the zipper unzip behind her she thought it was Lori but it turned out to be T-dog, bringing in a lantern, some rope to hang it from, a flash light and a large canteen filled with water.

"Sorry about last night." He admitted.

Carol focused on smoothing a wrinkle in the bedding that didn't need as much attention as she was giving it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Daryl. I think us talkin' got him mad."

Carol let out a deep breath and sat down cross-legged looking up at the gentle, brawny man hunched down in front of her. "I can't talk to him, not _about_ him at least." She admitted.

"I'll just keep my distance." He told her quietly. "We don't need any more conflict in the group. Things are just settling down with Rick and Lori. Now you're budding romance with Daryl - "

"T-Dog!" She exclaimed. "You can hardly call it that. The man acts like he," She threw her hands up, "well half the time like he wants me and then he ends up pushin' me away." Though she had to admit it'd been slowly building for awhile now. "What happened to not labeling it?"

He shook his head. "After the daggers he was shooting my way last night when I went up to relieve him, I don't know if you can call it nothing."

She started wiggling trying to get comfortable on the hard ground under the blankets and snapped to look up at him when he said that. "He didn't. What happened?"

He shrugged focusing on one of the poles holding the canvas tent up. "You were asleep. I offered to carry you down to your tent. He said he had it handled. No big deal."

It sounded like too simple of an explanation. "Did he get angry?"

T-Dog took a minute to answer. "I'd say he'd _been_ angry."

Carol puffed the breath she'd been holding out of her chest. "He has no reason to – to treat you badly."

"Look I ain't gonna cause no trouble. And with the history I had with his brother - " He started to say but she cut him off.

"That's almost a year behind us. It's horrible what happened to Merle, but it wasn't your fault. It was an accident, albeit a complicated sort of accident." She paused. "I don't want to cause a ruckus either, but if I see him treating you wrongly - " She stopped, pulled herself to a crouch and exited the tent. "He just won't act like that."

"Won't act like what?" Maggie asked on her way by with Glenn.

"Nothing." Carol droned. "It doesn't matter."

Maggie gave Glenn a grin. He bumped her on the shoulder veering her away from Carol's tent. Out on a log near the fire, Beth and Carl were chattering away as they drew pictures in the dirt with sticks. Carol caught the tail end of their conversation as she drew a dirty dish from Lori and started helping her with what little dishes needed to be washed.

"No cell phone, no parties, no high school." Carl was going on.

"It wasn't that fantastic anyhow, at least not for the time I was there." Beth told him with a pained look on her face as if she were sorting through a sour memory.

Carl continued, scrubbing the dirt with his stick a little harder. "No video games – they were fun when I'd sit there and mom didn't know how long I'd been playing."

"Never played one." Beth told him.

"Really? Well you're a girl so that doesn't surprise me. I'll really miss dating."

Carol and Lori both turned around at that statement. A smile toyed at the corner of Lori's lips. "Honey, when did you ever - "

Carl gave his mom a quick glance of frustration as his freckled cheeks pinked up. "I did have a girlfriend. In school." He told her and then turning back to Beth he said, "I know you're older but maybe someday when I am - "

Carol turned away, covering her mouth stifling a laugh. Beth handled it with dignity, however. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, like getting into the prison. Betcha there's lots of creepy things - " She hesitated, "other than walkers lurking around."

Carol turned back around giving Lori a grin. Carl bounced with excitement. They don't really scare me as much anymore. How 'bout you all?" He asked.

Beth exchanged a look with them before starting off with her thoughts. "A herd, yeah. One or two – I'm getting' used to them. Wonder if they'll just rot away after so many years eventually. You know, the really nasty ones? Ashes to ashes, dust to dust?"

Carol knew with the virus runnin' through each of them, and any other human still alive out there that there would always be more to take _their_ place – 'the really nasty ones' as Beth had said. But she didn't want to focus on the reality of what was to come of the human race. With less people out there to have children, they were in grave danger of extinction and Beth was on the right track in her thinkin', unless of course, somehow, somewhere _someone_ was figuring out a way to stop it. It was tough to say. All that mattered at this point was their day to day survival.

Lori climbed over the log and raked a hand through Carl's hair then rubbed her fingers together, grimacing in disgust. "It's warmed up enough we oughta get cleaned up, up there in the pond. I'll get the soap and towels out and get you and the baby up there first. Beth, you wanna tell your sister what we're doin'? We could all use some scrubbin' up. Kids can go first, then the ladies, then the men."

Beth nodded, stood and went off to find Maggie. T-Dog wound up being up there when they scaled the hill.

"You'll keep your back turned won't ya T-Dog?" Lori laughed, clapping him on the arm gently. "I'll get Carl and the baby bathed first and then us girls will take our turn."

T-Dog cleared his throat. "Who's gonna watch the – the - "

"Carol or Maggie will while I get in. Don't worry. You won't have a squalling newborn on your hands."

His stance changed Carol noted, he relaxed a bit keeping his back to them as they got Carl in, and the baby scrubbed in the wash basin in some water they'd boiled and then cooled to the proper temperature. Judith moved her feet rhythmically in the water, her movements jerky as Lori washed her. Once she was back in a clean diaper, sleeper and swaddled, she passed her off to Carol and tended to Carl, who was up to his waist splashing through the water.

"Shhh, Carl, we don't want to attract any attention. Shush." Lori scolded.

Carol made her way to T-Dog's side with the cooing infant. "All clean. Isn't she a doll?"

A touch of sadness fell over his face before he spoke. "My sister had just had a baby before all this started. She didn't live too far from where I was. Saw a lot of her once she was born. Once this all went down, the way to get to them was blocked off. Heard the town was overrun, I didn't make it in time."

Carol had no idea. He hadn't spoken of his kin much at all. "What were - are their names? Your sister and niece's."

"My sister _was_ Emma and she'd named my niece Mariah."

"Beautiful names. I'm sorry." It was all she could say. There was no tellin' if they made it out or not, but he seemed to have accepted that they were lost at least.

His eyes flickered away in the opposite direction. "What can ya do?"

Carol sighed and brought the baby up against her shoulder. "The only thing you can do is do what you know they'd want you to do and that's fight this thing to the bitter end. I've come to realize my Sophia wouldn't want me mopin' around forever. I wanna make her proud."

"You already have." T-Dog told her with a sideways smile.

Beth and Maggie made it up the hill with towels, wash cloths and more body wash. "Ready to get sudsed up?" Maggie asked. "Keep facing front Sergeant T-Dog." She instructed with a giggle.

"Affirmative." He answered giving a salute, keeping his eyes on the ground below them.

* * *

Daryl hadn't counted on there being more than what they figured in that tiny area they'd meant to clear, but now he'd used up all of his arrows. They'd be easy to retrieve once the walkers were all on the ground, but there'd been about twenty that came from around the far corner they hadn't seen before. He pulled his bolo knife from its sheath and standing back to back with Rick, they took the crowd on. He kicked the one closest to him in the knee as hard as he could and as the smelly creature fell, he jabbed the bolo home through the temple.

Rick had his knife out, holding a geek of smaller stature by the shoulder out as far as he could. As he pushed back with his hand Daryl could see where the rotten skin separated at the thing's neck, spewing old, rancid blood across the side of Rick's face. Rick never relented though, he lunged forward with all his weight and the tip of the knife blade stabbed clean through the geek's forehead and appeared out the back side of its skull, glinting in the sunlight.

More surrounded them but they'd been dead awhile, most of them shambling clumsily. "Here." Rick called, handing him the crowbar they'd used to get in. "That oughta take a few down."

It came down to the last two and the bodies were piling up fast. There'd be about thirty all together. Blood pumped quickly through his veins. It carried the same shit though him that turned each one of these people into the mindless inhuman bastards they were now. Daryl tried not to think, just act and when the last one came at him, he was so out of breath he just took aim and threw the crowbar at close distance, knocking a hole the size of a small apple in the bloated things forehead. It weaved back and forth for a moment before dropping into a busted heap on top of another geek, the arrow from an earlier kill piercing through its stomach right out its back.

* * *

Merle watched from an area near the prison gates as his brother and Officer Friendly, last seen in Atlanta, took on at least thirty of the dead. He swiped a hand across his forehead, up over the top of his head, muttering to himself about how thin his hair had gotten since he passed forty – even though that'd been some time ago, or at least he thought.

They made a good team, he couldn't deny that. He never thought he'd rue the day his baby brother an' a cop would take to bein' best fuckin' friends, but Daryl had obviously gone soft. A bromance, that'd been the newest term before the world'd gone ta shit. He'd laughed like hell when some dickhead used the word on t.v. 'Course he'd done a few hits of coke beforehand so anythin' woulda been funny as blitzed as he'd been. Food was scarce now, and so were the drugs, but he'd made it through losin' his hand and fought to get through the DT's. Since the drugs had run out his mind was clearer now than it'd been in years. He'd even taken off the twenty pounds he'd been wantin' to and built up a shit ton of muscle in the process.

Not that the boys below him knew, but he'd kept three of 'em raunchy bastards from takin' chunks outta their hides on their little trek to the prison. He'd pulled the bodies off the beaten trail after they'd moved on ahead a bit and kept up with them all the same. No one was gonna take his place or pull the wool over his brother's eyes. They was kin and as soon as Darylena knew ol' big bro was alive and well, he reckoned they'd have ta hash some things out the Dixon way. As for his new bitch and the others? Mere hadn't decided the best or most fitting way to deal with them yet, but it needed to happen once they got into that prison and had no means of escape, 'cause he was plannin' on sneakin' right in there with 'em.

* * *

"We can't stack the bodies up right outside the gates."

Rick told him.

"I figured we'd drag them out there for now, and then move them off into the brush from there."

"Better get it done before the adrenaline wears off, or it's gonna set us up to ache for weeks."

Daryl took a couple of fresh grease rags out of his back pocket and tossed one to Rick. He wiped his face off first and then scrubbed at his arms. "Movin' them's gonna be more work than takin' them down was."

Rick smirked, still catchin' his breath, staring at the accumulation of bodies they had to deal with. It took a good hour or more to pile them up and then drag them away but they managed. The ten minutes it took to walk back to camp felt more like an hour after what they'd put themselves through but it seemed good to get in there accomplish the task they'd set out to do. Now the long walk way of the first section was clear and they'd be ready to tackle the next. That one was loaded with walkers, at least fifty plus. The third area beyond that? It was obvious the rest was gonna be a group effort.

Daryl still felt eyes on the back of his head, like they were boring into his brain. Something familiar tainted the air. He could sense something but couldn't make sense of it. Not wanting to distract Rick from their victory today and what lay ahead for them, he kept his lips sealed, but a guarded eye out for whatever it was.

When they broke through the trees into the meadow, two beat to hell and grotesque looking warriors, Carl broke out in a run toward them, immediately recognizing his father, Beth right on his tail.

Herschel turned around from poking at the embers of the fire. Lori was hanging wash, keeping busy, her energy almost back to what it'd been on the farm. T-Dog and Glenn passed the binoculars back and forth on the ridge near the pond. _Where the hell is she? _He wondered, hoisting his crossbow up on his shoulder a bit, working out the stiffness settling into his joints.

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed, skidding to a stop before he threw himself into a hug. "Whoa, you need a bath. You both do." He said, looking them over.

Beth squished her nose up when she caught the horrid scent wafting off them. "They just get nastier smelling as the days go by." She said quietly, covering her mouth and nose. "Everyone but T-Dog and Glenn have been in the pond. Maggie and Carol are up there now. Even the baby got cleaned up."

Daryl's gaze immediately drew back to the pond. "They better make sure they keep their eyes lookin' this way." He grumbled before he realized it'd slipped out and he stalked over to the fire.

Lori saw him headin' her way and pulled the bundle up closer to her. "We got the tent all set up so there'll be more room for her now. You and Rick should head up there once the girls get out, strip down and jump in. There's plenty of soap and towels."

"Shouldn't Herschel be up there or somethin' keepin watch instead of them?" He asked quietly.

Herschel peered up from the fire, scrubbing a hand through the beard he'd been fashioning lately. "I imagine they've seen a naked woman or two in their day. I still need to get cleaned up myself, so I'll be headin' up shortly with you and Rick."

_Yippee skippy_. Daryl thought. _That's his girl up there. Old man's fuckin' losin' it._

Carol appeared behind T-Dog and though she was far away, the sunlight caught on her bare shoulders as she toweled off and dressed herself. Maggie must've said somethin' that caught her fancy because she smiled suddenly. He almost found a smile forming on his lips, until she tripped suddenly and caught herself on T-Dog's shoulder. To the guy's credit he kept his back turned. If he hadn't Daryl would've been all over his ass in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Rambo." Lori whispered, waving her hand in front of his eyes. "She'll be down in a minute. We weren't sure whether to set your tent up or if - "

"It's fine the way it is." He griped seeing that it was packed back up and in the stock pile near the suburban.

Lori gave him a brief nod and went on hanging up the laundry, giving Rick a slight smile as he came across the grass with the kids. "Just as I told him, strip down up there once the ladies are done. Looks like it was a success?"

Rick nodded and settled a hand on Carl's head. "First part's clear. We'll talk more after dinner."

Since he hadn't gotten a decent hunt in that morning, they relied on what they had canned over the winter. Flaked potatoes weren't the same without real butter and milk, but the gravy helped carry some flavor to their taste buds. Everyone was silent as they ate, plates filled with as much as they dared with canned vegetables, fruit.

Rick launched into what wound up being a forty-five minute speech about what they were gonna have to do tomorrow, how they were ready for it. Maggie and Glenn linked hands.

"We'll have to go in there, hand to hand." Rick was sayin'.

Daryl noticed a worried wrinkle in Carol's brow. Hand to hand wasn't her strong point, but they all knew Maggie could and would fight with them.

"It's gonna take a week maybe." Daryl added, "but we can keep workin' at it every day."

"We'll keep camp set up here. That prison holds what we need. Weapons, food, medicine." Rick told them with an air of authority, tapping his hand on the ground. "I know we're all exhausted, but we gotta push just a little bit more."

Rick's talk with the group must've had some kind of impact. The group huddled near the fire together that night, before anyone took watch or went to sleep. A chill blew through the air and Carol brought out a blanket for him, after noticing his goose bumps.

Snuggled next to her father, Beth began to sing. "_Of all the money e're I ever had, I spent it in good company. And all the harm, e're I've ever done, alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit, to mem'ry now I can't recall. So drink to me a parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all."_

It was clear that the group was as ready as they'd ever be. Carol ducked into the tent with Daryl close behind. Their light dimmed as he set the crossbow next to the tidy bed she'd made. She climbed in under the covers first, leaning up on one arm watching him as he shrugged off his vest.

"Why don'tcha get some sleep?" He asked, unsure of everything except the mission they were on.

"I will." She replied in a soft voice, the one that cut through his layers and straight to his heart – if he really even had one - sometime he wondered.

He didn't know why he felt the need, why he felt so drawn to her – even more so lately, but he joined her under the covers facin' her, feelin' the chill of the night slowly fade away. When nothing happened for a minute or two, other than them starin' at each other she broke the silence and said good night, brushin' his arm with her ice cold hand.

"Christ woman, your hands!" He winced and brought them between his own.

Her lips were curled up and her eyes sparkling. It was all he could do not to kiss her, keep her warm with his body.

"Did you know T-Dog had a sister and a niece before all this?" She started.

Instantly he frowned. She had no way of knowin' how he'd been feelin' about Mr. Theodore Douglas lately. "We've all lost people." He told her, with each word he sounded more aggravated. Merle popped into his head and he let her hands go.

She took a deep breath and came up on her elbow again. "That's obvious or we all wouldn't be here relyin' on each other right now. I just – never knew. That's all." Her voice trailed off as she ended her sentence.

The worried wrinkle in her forehead was back. He gave her one last glance before rolling over, but he did reach back and pull her close to him. He didn't want her to be cold. His throat burned at the thought of his brother, who acted like a piece of shit most of the time, of the mama he'd lost and the daddy that nearly destroyed him and Merle – and then his thoughts rolled on to Carol's little girl. His eyes felt wet then, but he'd never acknowledge the tears.

* * *

An hour or so away in a place unknown to them, Andrea was finally waking up to Michonne shaking her.

"What is this place?" She asked, sitting up, out of breath and shaking. She felt like crap, but not as bad as she had been feeling. Then she remembered. _The helicopter crash._ How much time had passed?

Michonne cradled her sore arm. "You've been out almost forty-eight hours. You nearly had blood poisoning."

"Merle." Andrea groaned, glancing around the place. It looked like some kind of infirmary. Two men, one large black man and another younger kid with a do-rag wrapped around his head stood in the doorway, blocking their only way out. Andrea felt eyes on her from the other side of the room – a nurse.

And then _he _appeared in the doorway. The two men stepped to the side. He was a tall man with sweeping brown hair, hazel eyes and a voice as smooth as silk. "I see sleeping beauty is wide awake."


	11. Loose Buttons

**Enjoy Chapter 11 - thank you my steady readers and my new ones too. I enjoy each review, it's like my drug. So hit that button please. Hugs, Kat**

It was still dark outside when he woke, hearing Glenn switch shifts with Maggie and their whispered murmurs in passing, then the kiss. He wondered what it was like not to worry about how to act, what to say or what to do around a woman that you cared about. He had nothing to draw on, and in a way neither did she. Her sleeping silhouette was barely visible in the dim, yellow light from the lantern but he could hear her breathing, a steady, comforting sound.

At some point he must've turned over to face her again. He felt bad for shutting her out earlier. It was in Carol's nature to care about everyone, to care about the group. He did too, just expressed it differently. "What in the hell are we doin'?" He whispered, propping his head up on his arm and running his thumb down her jaw.

She murmured in her sleep and pushed closer into the span of his chest. Instantly he panicked and tried to back up, wondering if she was awake but she was tenacious and followed his movements. If he backed up any further he'd be off the blankets. Her hand curled around his bicep, pulling her body even with his. She felt so small against him. Her eyes flickered open long enough to see him, gauge the expression on his face – or at least that's what he thought she was doing and then he held his breath as she kissed him.

Her soft, warm lips swept across his and he reacted, gave in completely for a moment, losing himself. It scared him because he never wanted anyone to have any kind of hold over him the way they had before.

_This is different._ He told himself. _She doesn't wanna hurt you. _But she _could_ hurt him and that was a risk he'd have to decide on taking or not. _But you've already gone past the point where you can stop now. _

She sensed his internal struggle and waited. She always waited, always had been patient with him, which was why he trusted her. When he found he couldn't fight it; the wheels in his head stopped their spinning. He brought himself far enough back to set eyes on her again. "Carol." He whispered. "Come here." He'd been sayin' that a lot lately. It reaffirmed how much he wanted this, how much he wanted her.

She did, with everything she had inside her, he could feel it vibrating through her and into him and from him back to her. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, slowly and deliberately before his lips held fast to hers again. And then it felt like he couldn't get enough of her, like if they didn't take their clothes off right then and there he'd go crazy. How could another person have this much of an effect on him? It freaked him out.

_Shit_. He thought, trembling as she unhooked the buttons on his shirt. He'd never exposed himself to anyone – the dark, jagged scars. Would she be able to see the fucked up road map to his past in the low light? She clung tight to the edge of his shirt determined to snatch it open where only a few more small buttons held it together in the front.

"It's alright." She assured him in the quietest whisper against his ear, popping that last button.

He smirked against the soft flesh of her neck, knowing he'd catch her mending the shirt in the next day or two. His thoughts scattered again when the shirt fell loose off his shoulders and he worked on pulling hers over her head, trying not to think about how she'd react or if she'd hesitate once she pressed her hands against his chest.

They came up together as if coming up for air, sitting on the mess of blankets they'd been laying on and under. The black bra stood out against her pale, freckled skin. He didn't know what shocked him more, her choice in sexy underwear or that she ran her hand along his shoulder blade, moving down across the start of many divots, flaws and lines of disfiguration without hesitation. She never took her gaze off his, never tried to hide the tears that glossed her eyes.

Her breath caught when he grabbed her hand. She was probably afraid he was pissed, but instead he held her hand in place and reached over with his other, swallowing the lump in his throat, running a shaky finger along the black lace that adorned the tip of her bra.

Once his stare left hers he felt his face tighten up in that way it always did when he felt unsure. He didn't want to feel any uncertainty – not when it came to the here and now, especially not with her. Everyone was asleep. Maggie was on watch, they had the next few hours for the takin'.

Carol put her hand up to his face, closing the gap between their bodies, bringing her knees between his. Her arms crept around his shoulders, across the ugliness, the flaws and imperfections he'd always kept covered and she held him, just held him as he tried to hold back the tears that he sealed behind his eyelids.

If anything were gonna happen, it was gonna be now, he decided – but the sound of someone running – Maggie – running off the hill froze them in place.

"Walkers." Came her desperate whisper as her shadow whipped past their tent.

Daryl had his shirt back on in seconds and the crossbow loaded. He edged his way out of the tent and ran after Maggie in the darkness. Glenn wasn't far behind.

"What do we got here?" He asked when he reached her side.

"I counted at least five comin' out of the woods." She whispered back.

"Alright, five we can handle. Quiet now, if there's more we'll wind up drawin' them out too." Daryl warned, holding his arm out to keep Glenn back for a minute. "Let 'em come to us."

The sickening scent flew in on the breeze. The scuffing and moaning grew louder as they advanced through the field. A few he noted were in prison jumpsuits and chewed up pretty bad. "Got this one." He whispered, aiming at the one closest. His bolt hit its brain and the thing buckled, knocking into the walker next to it. Quickly he reloaded and took out the second one.

Maggie ran like a warrior, taking a wild swing at the next, slicing its head straight down the middle. It made a cracking sound, as if she'd split a pumpkin or a cantaloupe in two. She tip toed back quick as not to get messy. They were going to have enough of that once they got to the prison after the sun came up.

"Two left." Daryl announced, scanning the area for more, but he didn't see any. Carol joined them then, carrying his knife, her shirt and sweater back on. One look was all it'd take and his mind would be filled with creamy, freckled skin and black lace. Shaking the thoughts away wasn't easy. He could've reloaded and taken the other two down but Glenn went for the fourth with his knife, and Maggie sliced through the fifth, dodging its groping fingers and getting it in the shoulder from behind, then butchering through the back of its head once it was down in the grass.

He did a thorough sweep of the area with the three of them covering him. Once they got back up on the ridge, Daryl eyed the tree line with the binoculars. Something was off and he still couldn't place the feeling that'd been with him since the day they'd set up camp here. Keeping his concerns to himself right now was best though, he didn't wanna scare Maggie. It was the first time she'd taken watch, so he clapped her arm and headed back down to the tent, taking Carol's small hand in his own.

"Good eyes." He called back, leaving Glenn up there with her.

In the morning he'd planned on hunting and the first place he wanted to check once sunlight hit the ground was the direction those walkers came from.

Carol ducked inside the tent first, but he stood outside watching that same area for a moment before he joined her.

They sat in silence while she studied him with her eyes before pulling the covers over herself. "Something's bothering you – and it's not what was happenin' with us."

If he were to tell anyone it'd be her. "I've felt somethin' since we came here. That's all."

She propped her head up on her arm and patted the spot next to her. He kept his shirt on and slid in next to her. Putting his arms behind his head, he glanced over and realized she was waiting for more of a drawn out explanation, though she hadn't asked out loud.

"It's like someone's watchin' us."

"Andrea? Michonne? Maybe they've come back?"

He didn't wanna burst her bubble. He almost laughed. "Naw, they wouldn't hang back and spy. If they were comin' back they'd waltz right in here. It's someone. Not more than one."

"A scout from another group maybe?"

She was tryin' her best to help. "I grew up havin' to creep around, hopin' I could make myself invisible. I know how ta do that still – and there's only one other person who can mimic that out there."

Realization dawned across her features. "No, you don't think?"

"I can't say for sure. No tellin', but I'm gonna do a thorough go around when I hunt this mornin'."

She grew more concerned with each second that ticked by. He could tell by the restless way she twitched next to him. "Take someone with you." She said finally. "Please."

He shook his head. "Naw, better off goin' alone so I can focus. I don't want no one knowin'. Not 'till I'm sure. We all got enough on our minds with gettin' in the prison."

There was fear in her eyes, but she managed to nod and let out a hoarse whisper, "I'll keep it quiet. But I'll be watchin' for you. Wake me up before you leave."

He rolled on his side and scooped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush with his body, knowing she'd probably feel him wake and be up and out of the tent before him. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. Though he fought it and the thoughts of his big brother possibly lurking close by, her breathing became a rhythmic lullaby that finally soothed him to sleep.

* * *

Merle stood still as he could between two large pines. His hand felt sticky when he pulled it away from the seeping tree trunk. The smell of pine overtook the oozy, skanky, puss from those bastard geeks he'd ambushed. Originally there'd been fifteen in this bunch, but only five made it past him into the field.

Like he'd seen with the sheriff and Daryl earlier, the clan out there in their little tents had each other's backs. He'd known his brother had made it out of that camp. When he'd gone back and seen the graves at first he'd panicked. The drugs had been wearing off, he'd been jonesin' for more, but then he saw his bike and the truck were both gone.

He never figured on Daryl gettin' this cozy with anyone – he'd always been a pussy loner. What surprised him more was the way he took up with the scrawny bitch he was in the tent with now, probably knockin' the bottom outta her. What the fuck was he thinkin' or was he thinkin' at all? _Hell, I'm lucky if I can think myself most days._ Merle almost laughed in spite of himself.

He took a deep breath, wiped the gore off his forehead, before he began the long process of draggin' the bodies far away, then coverin' his tracks 'cause the way his brother stalled before goin' into his tent, he was almost sure he'd head out in this exact direction as soon as first light hit.

Merle spun in a slow, lazy circle, eyeing the heaps of bodies surrounding him, his smile forming into a full blown grin.

Darylena had always thought he was so smart. If he was catchin' on, that was one thing, but he wasn't gonna get jump on his big bro. _If it's gonna come down to a game of cat and mouse boy, you're gonna find yerself bein' the mouse._ Merle thought and set to work.

* * *

The light from the rising sun seeped through the nylon of the tent, warming her cheek. Daryl lay on his stomach, his forehead resting on his muscled arm. His other lay between their bodies and she could feel his hand wrapped tightly around her hip. She never knew how she might find him when they woke – he always wound up in some crazy position from being such a restless sleeper, not that she was any better.

She thought back when it'd been dark and how they'd almost gone a step further. The inside of her thighs burned when the memory of his touch washed over her. They might have gone all the way if the walkers hadn't rolled through, though she wasn't sure if Daryl had been ready to – she blinked, fresh tears springing into her eyes, thinking about the vulnerability he'd revealed.

The scars hadn't surprised her much; she'd gotten a few peeks at them while living on the farm. It was the pain he hadn't let go of on the inside that killed her. Ed may have been a monster – and he'd beaten her good a time or three, but there was no comparison. That had been her doing. She'd married the man. She'd chosen to stay in the loveless, sham of a marriage. Losing Sophia had been her punishment for that. Daryl hadn't picked the family he'd been born into or the life he'd been given. He had nothing to be ashamed of. One thing she knew for certain, after their wordless exchange last night, he hadn't ever let anyone in the way he had her.

All of a sudden he sucked in a breath and his eyes flew open. His hand gripped her hip tighter. "Christ." He whispered. "Fuckin' never know where I'm gonna wake up."

She put her hand over his wrist and squeezed.

"Shit, sorry." He said when he realized he had an iron grip on her and got ready to pull his hand away.

"Don't." She told him, holding it in place. "Stay for just a minute."

"I gotta get out there. The sun'll be nice and high soon I'll be able ta track - if there are any tracks to be seen, besides the walkers." He told her in a low voice.

She didn't want him to leave. Right now they were safe in the moment and that's all they had were moments. These kind of moments seemed to be what was driving her these days. Pushing up on her elbow, she pulled his arm further around her and kissed him. He slid his tongue inside her mouth letting out a deep groan as he pulled away. And then he surprised her by taking her hand and putting it where she could feel his erection in his pants. "If we don't stop I won't get out there and that's more important right now." He said quietly.

A determined frown was what she gave back, but she rolled away from him moving to lace up her boots and go out to make coffee. She wasn't planning on taking her eyes off of him if she could help it.

By the time he met her outside the tent, she had at least a cup of coffee made for him to take.

He raked a hand through his hair and stared off into the distance at the five bodies that lay on the ground.

"Go on. We'll figure out what to do with them once everyone wakes up." She looked behind her and saw Maggie wave from the chair and Glenn wedged between her legs, his head resting on her knee as he slept. "He didn't wanna leave her."

Daryl squinted, looking up at the couple. Grumbling, he held up the cup. "Thanks. Now stay put. I'll be back, with breakfast."

Once he made it past the fallen walkers and into the woods, she followed. He wasn't the only one adept at sneaking around, not the only person in the world who'd figured out a way to stay invisible when need be. She pulled her sweater around herself, buttoning it down the front and moved on careful to stay in his tracks in the dew. A large knife left by the campfire over night yielded a quick pick for her weapon, though she would've preferred the baseball bat or crowbar.

At the edge of the forest it grew dark. The sun had just poked up over the hill by the pond but its light hadn't stretched far enough to where she now stood behind a thick pine.

Daryl was standing in the middle of a clearing looking up into the tree tops, bow off his shoulder and loaded but not aimed. Her nerve to follow him further in almost disappeared. She needed more confidence in her ability to hide from him and it came when he began to retreat into the shadows. There was no way she was letting him out of her sight.

She was careful to stay just off the trail, so when he rounded back – if he did, he wouldn't spot her tracks. It was quiet among the budding trees, the tweet or rustle of the occasional bird, but other than that, it seemed peaceful enough. She'd take the long way around. Once he got close enough to camp she'd follow him out and pretend she'd just gone in to pee. _That simple. _She thought moving a bit further in, keeping focused on the faded wings of his vest.

He was at home, hunting, walking and tracking among the trees and the graceful way he moved kept her eyes busy. He'd already killed two squirrels. That reminded her she'd better watch where she was walking. When she looked down she found tracks heading toward camp.

_The walkers from last night._ She figured, but as she widened her view and took it all in she saw more, more than just five. There were tracks all over the place, a little further over from where he was looking but then they died quickly as if the walkers had 'appeared'. _It's been raked over. _She knelt down and felt the dirt. Whoever had done it had been real careful, but not careful enough – or maybe thought Daryl wouldn't veer off the path much.

What was she supposed to do? Daryl was further ahead of her now, out of her eyesight. If she didn't warn him –

"I fuckin' told you to stay back there." He yelled from her left, scaring her out of her skin.

She whirled to face him suddenly, angry at his tone. She'd taken shit all her life and damnit, it stung to have him go from bein' the way he was with her last night to how he sounded now. She let the fact that he was standing right next to her griping, boil over like water on a hot stove. "You know if you hadn't figured out I was here, you never would've found this." She gestured to the ground with the knife where the dirt was a different color and the tracks abruptly began.

His expression changed in the next minute from surprised - he retreated a step backwards when she gave it back to him - to curious as he bent down to see what she was pointing at, to fear.

"Did a good job." He muttered – not talking about her, she understood. "Why don'tcha come out?" He stood up, getting louder with each word, gearing his energy toward the phantom culprit somewhere in the woods. "Quit fuckin' around. No, you were always good at that weren't ya?" He started pacing, plucking the knife from her hands and stabbing a nearby pine with it. "Come on!" He yelled, but nothing happened. "Fuck." The word came out anguished, pained.

"Daryl." She said meekly, resting her hand on the backside of his flexed bicep. He pulled away, but it wasn't unexpected. Actually she'd expected worse.

"My brother's alive." He said advancing on her. "And he's here."

"You don't know for - "

"The fuck I don't." He said swinging away from her again. He paced, checked the tracks and the line where they started again.

"Where are his tracks then?" Carol asked.

Daryl let out a laugh – but it wasn't a ha ha funny laugh. "Don't you know anything? He almost got it all covered up. He knows what he's doin'. There were more walkers last night – he took care of 'em." Daryl followed the tracks back to where they stopped again, a short distance from the clearing. "A few must've gotten past him."

"What do you think he wants?" She whispered, crossing her arms, hugging herself as she often did now that Sophia was gone.

He turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes. "For someone so smart you sure can be - "

"Knock it off Daryl. I was smart enough to find what you were lookin' for."

He stood there for a second, mouth open to say something, but he must've changed his mind. "He's waitin'. Probably watchin' us now." He said a little louder.

"Do you feel like he's watchin' us?" She asked, hoping he'd tell her no.

But he nodded yes instead, gripping his crossbow. "And he don't want us to know what his agenda is."

"So what do we do?"

Her question seemed easy for him to answer as he took her by the elbow gently and prodded her to move with him. "We go on with ours." And a little quieter, he said, "And we wait. Gonna need your help."


	12. Twisted Perceptions

**Sorry for the delay! The kids began school this past week and life is just beginning to settle down after that change. The chapter is a little longer than usual, and I think you'll all like the last bit. ;) I need to post the disclaimer once more as I am trying to stay as cannon as possible (although Lori, in my story has already had Judith.) I own nothing concerning TWD comic or show - I am however trying to follow along with the trailer, rumors and articles I read to piece this together. Please enjoy and hit the magic button when you're done! Thank you for checking it out ~ Kat**

Her tire iron was hooked through the chain link fence and she gripped the width of it tight, knuckles white, ready to jump in if they needed her. Lori, held the crowbar and stood by her side with Judith wrapped in the sling watching the strange and violent battle go down inside the second section that they were working to clear.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog formed a circle and held tight, fighting off each walker that came at them as if they were a rabid dog about to bite. Carol counted at least nine down so far, but many more to go before it was all said and done.

They used all they had, knives and a few large swords they'd picked up on a scavenging trip earlier in the fall. Daryl had his bow and his knife, T-Dog a fire poker to jab with and Glenn had a metal pipe. Maggie and Rick used the swords. Daryl and T-Dog worked side by side as if no tension between them existed, and for that she was thankful.

Earlier that morning, T-Dog came running toward the woods, knife drawn when he heard Daryl yelling, thinking they were facing more walkers – but when he found just the two of them walking out, his look of shock and alarm turned to disgruntlement in a hurry. Carol knew exactly what it was gonna look like – that she was making herself a victim of Daryl's anger.

"You okay?" He asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

She could feel the wind comin' off Daryl as he let go of her arm and wheeled in a circle next to her. He'd just found proof that his brother had been near their camp spying on them. He wasn't gonna handle this well. So instead of making excuses for him or worse yet, letting Daryl come up with something, she took huge strides to meet up with T-Dog, linked her arm through his and told him gently, "I'm fine. Come on. "Let's let him hunt." Then she turned to give Daryl one of her stern looks. "Stay close." She mouthed.

He grumbled something pissy and stalked away but she could see him from the corner of her eye, staying near the clearing, poking around.

"Carol, it's not my place," T-Dog started when they got out of earshot, "but back at camp in Atlanta – with all you had to deal with before, are you sure this" he extended his free hand to point at Daryl, who in return had his sights on them. "is something you want to get yourself into?"

She knew she didn't have to explain herself to him but she wasn't about to have him or anyone else for that matter thinkin' Daryl was a monster or she a fool. "That man," she put her hand over his finger and moved his arm down to his side. "is nothin' like my husband. What you heard was him blowin' off steam. I was just his – sounding board so to speak. I've got it handled." She said trailing off at the end of the sentence as she watched Daryl working his way around the trees, scanning the ground for more evidence. With T-Dog she found was transparent no matter how tough she tried to sound.

When he gave her that look of his – the one he used for disgust, impatience, anxiousness – he used it for doubt this time – she held up a hand to stall his thoughts. "Okay, maybe not, but I'm tryin' to handle it." She followed that comment with a slight smirk and tried to put some distance between he and Daryl.

T-Dog huffed, his head moving back and forth slowly. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, with the walkers that were out there last night."

"Ah, you heard about that? By the time I made it out, they had the five of them down. In fact, you wanna help me move them? We can drag them to the edge of the woods." She squeezed his arm, noticing how he kept a steady eye on the path Daryl was taking. She wasn't sure yet how Daryl would need her help but if keepin' the others out of his way when he needed space to investigate, she'd do that, so long as he didn't wander too far.

Later, after breakfast when they went into the tent to gather up their things for the excursion, Daryl helped straighten the blankets and pillows. "He thought I was - "

"Who T-Dog?" Carol whispered, hoping he'd follow her lead and keep his voice down.

"He don't actually think I was - "

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, now will you keep your voice down? I set him straight and got him out of your hair. What else can I do to help?"

He rocked back on his heels, draping his arms around his knees in the awkward crouch position he was in and looked as if he were thinkin' on it for a minute. "We'll all be workin' on that second section today. It's gonna take all my energy keepin' myself and everyone in there safe. You'll be in that first gated area we cleared. Just keep an eye out."

"What will I be lookin' for?" She asked quietly.

"Anyone alive snoopin' around."

Carol knelt down in front of him and reached out to run her finger down a strand of hair that fell over his ear. It was second nature for him to pull back whenever she brought her hand near him, but this time he didn't and it surprised her. She remembered well what his brother looked like; a bit like Daryl, with lighter, curly hair, taller, meaner. It was hard to imagine with as big a mouth as he had at the camp outside of Atlanta that he had the skill to sneak around them, only just now discovered.

"I'll keep an eye out."

And that was just what she was doing, even though Lori and the rest of them had no idea. Up close the prison looked gloomy, daunting and ominous. Once it was cleared, it held the hope of safety for them, but now that she was face to face with the place they'd call home, a sinking feeling struck her. It was then she felt eyes on her. Maybe it was because Daryl had her spooked, but it almost felt like the vibes she was getting were coming from inside the prison walls, not outside the fences.

The kids and Herschel sat in the grassy area near the front gate. Their original thought had been for them to wait back at camp, but at breakfast Daryl had insisted that everyone go and he'd looked for Carol to agree with him. "It'd make sense." She told Rick. "If for some reason we get stranded there, one person – Herschel, namely wouldn't be able to take watch all night alone while the kids slept." In the end they all traveled to the prison, getting an up close and personal view of their soon to be sanctuary.

Daryl acted like she wasn't there and perhaps it was better that way. He had his job to do as did she. It was something she took very seriously too. He'd never asked much of her and this was a possible threat to the entire group. Slowly their sites were aimed more toward making their way in and fighting the dead, and less on protecting themselves from outside threats other than the walkers.

Now that she was sure Merle was lurking around, the very thought of a threat other than the walkers scared her to death. Merle, with one hand – because Rick had handcuffed him to that roof in Atlanta and T-Dog had dropped the key. Carol's heart pounded. Revenge. What else could he want other than his baby brother to stand by his side? But if he'd been skulking around long enough, he'd see where Daryl's loyalties fell. Big question was, would he be clear minded enough to understand or listen to reason once he made his presence known?

* * *

The man had introduced himself as the Governor, Philip Blake and he'd welcomed she and Michonne to Woodbury, which if not for the dozens of guards and the way the town was barricaded and walled up from end to end, she never would've known the walkers had taken over the world. Andrea was more than willing to forget. She and Michonne had walked the perimeter earlier that morning. Michonne with her broody, untrusting nature had tried to convince her that there was something wrong with the little town.

"What?" Andrea snapped. "We have food here, plenty of lookouts, the people are nice, grateful that the Governor's stepped up and created peace and order here." As she glanced at her friend, she sensed her enthusiasm wasn't rubbing off.

"I don't trust him." Michonne spat out, her hands on her hips. She was a woman of few words, rarely trusting anyone, and for the first time since the doors of Woodbury had been opened to them, she began to wonder if what they'd found was too good to be true.

Now she stood next to Philip, with Michonne on her other side, knowing the hairs were standing up on her friend's neck. She appeared stiff and uncomfortable whenever he was around and never tried to hide it.

Philip was waiting on the steps of the town hall. The townspeople, a few of his trusted men were scurrying like little drone bees trying to ready a microphone and podium for him to address the refugees. The smell of barbeque filled the air. Several carried neon cups of what looked like lemonade with fresh lemons split and wedged over the side. Some were eating watermelon. All at once, it was like a strange dream – music started, a band down at the end of the mains street. Philip descended the steps, head held high, shoulders back, a man of stature and dignity. Everything about him screamed that he was a born leader.

Andrea held tight to Michonne's arm, smiling at her nervously as the band surrounded by a crowd of people appeared. The successions of townspeople were being led by someone very familiar to them both. In one hand he carried a roasted boar on a pole, his other hand – ended in a stump, with a bayonet strapped around it up to his elbow.

Merle was smiling, and people were joining him in song. Andrea slowly felt her breakfast begin to rise up inside her gut. She took a slow peek at her arm, at the slash he'd put there only a week ago when they'd struggled in the woods. He'd been out scouting for Daryl and she wouldn't tell him where his brother was.

Philip took one last look over his shoulder, looking her directly in the eyes, giving her a confident, reassuring smile. If he knew about their run in with Merle, he hadn't let on. She only prayed he didn't and it was just a fluke that the crazy bastard was here.

"Any more words of sunshine and happiness you wanna shove up my ass?" Michonne murmured.

"I don't understand. People seem to like him, accept him here. I told you what Merle was like before." She mused as she looked the man up and down. He was cleaned up, he'd lost a ton of weight and it'd been replaced by raw muscle that she hadn't noticed up close. He must've lain off the drugs. There was no way he'd be in that good of shape if he hadn't.

"Should'a let me kill him when I had the opportunity."

"And what would that've done to Daryl?" Andrea asked, her voice just above a whisper as the Governor shifted his weight behind the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman," The Governor's voice boomed through the microphone. "I want to thank you all for helping build this place we can call home. Today we celebrate how far we've come and remember those loved ones we've lost. We raise a glass to us!"

They watched from the sidelines as the crowd went wild. Bottles of champagne were being passed around. "We're gonna have ourselves a good ol' fashioned pig pickin'." And with that Philip clapped and got the crowd going again.

When the band commenced playing, Philip made his way back up the steps to where Andrea and Michonne stood. "Why don't you ladies go down and get something to eat?"

It was then that Merle Dixon looked up from where he was singing with a few of the guys who had held them in the dispensary only a few days ago and met Andrea's stare. The smile on his lips faded briefly, but then slowly spread again, this time showing gleaming white teeth and all.

"I'm still not feeling up to it but we'll get something to drink, maybe." She told him quickly pulling Michonne down the steps with her. Merle had begun walking in their direction and she took the first opportunity to avoid him that she could find.

* * *

Merle watched as the Gov stared after the blond and her nigga friend – _probably the one who knocked ya upside the head asshole. _He thought, rubbing at the goose egg disguised by his curls.

"Merle." Asked the Gov, "Where where ya? I met your boys at the crash scene and they said you'd taken off again."

Merle knew he had to keep his cool, so he tried not to fidget. "Told ya, I do better on my own. Scouted up ahead to that prison ya wanted us to check out."

The Gov's eyes brightened considerably. "What'd you find solider? Still ours for the taking?"

He stuffed his left hand in his cargos, furrowed his brow and gave him a firm nod. "Crawlin' with geeks, just as it's been. Nothin's changed." And then he waited. If he gave the man any reason to think he didn't want him near the place the Gov would be there in a heartbeat.

Their fearless leader shuffled his feet and stared Merle down. "I keep hearing talk of an outside group getting ready to lay claim on it."

Merle kept his cool. "I did a thorough sweep of the area around the prison. It's only the dead sir."

The Gov visibly relaxed and clapped Merle on the shoulder. "Good. We have a few things to tend to before we go down that road. First I'll introduce you to our two newest members of Woodbury."

He turned and led Merle down the steps to where Andrea and her friend stood near some of the other women who smiled as they approached. His heart drummed loudly against his clean, black tank, wondering how this was all gonna go down and if the dumb bitch had already told the Gov about the group's plans to take the prison.

* * *

They were all exhausted by the time they made it back to camp that night, but they'd racked up the body count to over a hundred and got a start at clearing the last section. It wouldn't' be more than a few days and they'd be inside.

There were groans and grunts of protest as they walked up the hill to the pond. Daryl wanted to hang back and see what Carol's thoughts were on the place now that she'd finally seen it and if she'd caught sight of anything out of place.

He'd led the way through the brush to get there earlier and stopped once when he found one of Merle's footprints in the dust. It had only been one, but he'd been right as rain when he'd felt someone on him and Rick the other day. Merle'd followed them there. Funny thing was, he didn't think he was around now.

First chance he had was at the pond. Everyone jumped in with their clothes on. They were grimy, sweaty, bloody and wreaked of death, but he had to know before he took his turn. Carol could be just as perceptive as he was sometimes.

She glanced down as he caught her elbow. "Ya did good today." He told her, his voice low. She'd taken on a walker on the way back, clubbed it with the tire iron she'd brought along. It'd come outta nowhere, its noise slight due to an injury to its jaw. Still, he felt bad that he hadn't picked up on it being close. A few of the others noticed they hadn't gotten in, so he motioned them on. "Go on. We'll keep watch."

Carol looked at them and then back to him. "Let's move down the ridge a ways. We can still see everything."

"What'd ya find?" She asked when they got far enough from the pond.

"Footprint. He followed Rick and me to the prison. How 'bout you? Anything?"

Carol scrunched up her face, the way she always did when she was thinkin'. "I didn't see anything Daryl. I don't think - " She stopped as if she were unsure.

"Go on. Gimme your gut instinct." He pushed.

She shook her head, uncrossed her arms. "He's your brother, you've been the one – I don't know I don't think he followed us today."

Anytime he'd turned around as they trekked through the brush, she'd been keepin' a sharp eye out. "Same feelin' I got." Daryl told her. "Always go with your first thought." He said pointing to his head.

"If I were to do that, then I'd say that we were being watched from inside the prison."

Now that came outta nowhere. "What?" He asked, leaning into her space and she backed off, but only a little.

"I honestly felt like there were people watchin' from the windows."

He made a 'pfft' sound, pacing a little. "There's no way. No way anyone coulda gotten in. We combed the area for the best way in and the way we're goin at it _is _it."

"The kids said so too." She added, as if he'd believe them. They were more likely to make up ghost stories and make pretend the place was haunted than anything, but before he could voice his opinion on that she went on. "It was just a feelin' I had. Came from my gut." She added tilting her head up. "We need to be careful once we're in."

Daryl stepped back and nodded. She was right, there was no sense in lettin' their guard down once they made their way inside. They got quiet for awhile and let the others bathe and dress. As exhausted as they all were, no one cared, though Lori made sure the kids were separated after Carl's comments the other day that Carol had filled him in on.

A slight smile played on the edge of her lips when it was just them left up there with Herschel on watch.

Daryl aimed a thumb at the back of the old man's head. "Why do we always get stuck with him?" He whispered.

Carol pulled off her pants and he tried hard not to glance over, knowing once her shirt came off, that black bra would kill him.

Her quiet giggle floated across the space between them sounding like music. "Maybe it's a sign we need to behave ourselves."

The night air was cool but the water was lukewarm when he dipped his hand in. He decided to chance it, the old man wasn't lookin' and Carol's back was turned, so he stripped the rest of the way down and put one foot in. She glanced over her shoulder at that exact moment – he caught the movement from the corner of his eye. The boy cut shorts she wore matched the bra, delicate with lace trim along the edge, cutting up showing off her ass cheeks. God she'd gotten thin, but hell he couldn't stop staring. And then he realized he was buck naked. "Shit." He muttered, trying to wade in quickly, covering himself.

Carol turned all the way around now, treading slowly through the water, her hand out, face serious, letting him know it was okay. When she took his hand he pulled her to him. "It's alright ya know?" She asked, reaffirming what he already knew.

All he could do was grunt in response. When he looked down she'd brought him out far enough to where they were up to their waists and held a bar of soap and a wash cloth up for him to see. Slowly and gently she worked the soap across soaking wet terry cloth and began scrubbing his chest, his arms, then turned him around and got his back. He knew she'd seen the scars last night but he wasn't any less insecure about them now. Something about her touch, though helped him relax. Finally when she told him she was done, he ducked under the water to rinse. She handed him the soap to wash his hair and then looked into his eyes. It was so dark out he could barely see other than what light Herschel's lantern was giving off.

"You're turn." He said, his voice low.

She almost seemed panicked for a moment but then he reached around back, tucking the soap and wash cloth in his palm for a moment fumbling for the hooks. "What the hell? How do ya get this thing - "

She grinned and bent her head down, unfastening it from the front.

"Never seen one that snapped up like tha - " He mumbled, then gulped as it fell off around her shoulders. He took the right strap in his thumb and forefinger, slipping it the rest of the way off and tossed it up on the bank. She dipped down and floated in the water for a minute, grasping the soap from his hand and scrubbed her hair. When she came back up, her underwear was dangling from her finger.

When she added them with her bra he lost himself for a moment feeling drawn to her unclothed body, pulled to her. He forgot about helpin' her get washed up and lifted her legs to fit around his hips, pushing his solid length up against her sweet spot. She moaned softly in his ear, lazily draping her thin arms around his broad shoulders, her bare chest against his. Only then did he begin to make slow circles with the wash cloth across her back. She toyed with the wisps of his hair near his ears as they floated in deeper, all the while he was lookin' her right in the eyes. "I wan'cha. Ya know that don't you?" He asked quietly, knowing their voices would carry over the water.

She watched him for a good thirty seconds before her brought her lips over his mouth and for a moment he thought he was gonna get his way, Herschel sittin' ten feet from them and all.

When she untangled her legs from around his waist and stood, he didn't know what to think. Nothin' had really happened the night before. He'd gotten all pussyfied and then the walkers had come through, but several times during the day he'd had the chance to think about it and he figured if the walkers hadn't come that it would've happened last night. Now he wasn't so sure. He didn't wanna ask. He was so bad at this, and she sensed his doubt. Climbing out, baring her ass to him, she reached for a towel. He followed slowly, trudging out of the water, keeping a hand over himself causing her to smirk.

"What?" He asked brusquely.

She met him in the grass, handing over a towel for him as she haphazardly threw on a set of clean clothing. "Let's get down to the tent and finish this." She whispered, a determined glow lit up her eyes.

That took him by surprise but he wasn't gonna argue. A pair of cargos, and a wife beater and he was good to go. He didn't even bother with his boots, just bundled everything up and followed her down the hill. _Like a love sick pussy_. Well fuck it, he thought scannin' the woods shouldering his bow, not sensing any danger. If bein' a love sick pussy included bein' cared for by a woman like Carol he'd gladly hold the title.

"You kids behave now." Herschel called after them.

Carol turned, giving him a wave and a smile then took Daryl's hand. Nothing felt more right than where they were headed.


	13. Dreams Undone

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 13 ~ Please enjoy and send me your feedback by clicking the button and making magic in my box. Yes, I really did write that, but hey, read on, you'll see why. LOL! ;) Kat  
**

As she tip toed down the ridge next to him, she spotted lightning off in the distance followed after a lengthy pause by the rolling sound of thunder. The air had felt heavy all day, more than humid, almost as if it were bearing down on them. Days like that always brought on symptoms of claustrophobia for her but after washing up and cooling off – knowing where they were going, she felt nothing but freedom. Free of everything, pain, anxiety, insecurities. For the moment she just wanted to lose herself. Careless? Hell yes it was careless, but as she tipped her head, trying to see his face without him noticing, he caught her stare and held it and she saw the same thoughts reflecting back at her in his eyes without him having to say a word.

Inside the tent, she stood in the center stretching up to dim the lantern, careful not to loosen the knot that they'd tied to hold it up. He kneeled down in front of her reaching up under the shirt she'd thrown on, smoothing his hands across the flat of her stomach, slowly sliding them up, rough skin against smooth. She brought hers to his damp hair, curling her fingers through it as he lightly brushed his warm lips across her navel.

Spontaneity was never one of her strong suits, she never had the chance to just go with the moment, but looking down at Daryl, the idea to pull off her pants sprung to mind before he had the chance to do it himself. She wasn't sure he would anyhow, with how standoffish he was, but when she hooked her thumbs into the belt loops and brought them down baring herself to him, he tossed her one last hungry look, grasped her hips with his strong hands and buried his face right where she ached the most.

There wasn't anything for her to latch onto when her legs began to quiver. She sensed that he knew though, she could feel the tremors starting and his arms drifted around her, holding her steady. She bit the back of her hand to keep from moaning any louder than she already had. More rumbling thunder drown her out as his tongue flicked a soft and steady rhythm against her and her legs finally gave out so that she rested in his arms when he sent her over the edge only a few minutes later.

When her breathing slowed, he straightened up from where he'd knelt, shifting his arms from where she was cradled in them up under the back of her shirt. She raised her arms carefully as lightning flashed again, brightening the inside of the tent enough for her to see, after the shirt was lifted over her head, that his eyes were right on hers, waiting, unsure. His shirt came off next; she wasted no time after that. Thunder clapped a minute later as the storm drew closer.

Tonight she wished for no uncertainty between them though it was to be expected. She made her move, pressing her chest to his chest. Nothing she could see illuminated by the lightning or the glow of the lantern on his body was going to make her want him less and she needed for him to know that.

It was him, as they kissed, who unfastened the button on his pants and pulled them off. He'd walked down to the tent barefoot and he warmed hers up by tapping his toes on top of hers.

The kissing was amazing, something she knew they both hadn't done enough of in their lives. She could kiss him all night and it just so happened that they were still mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue as the first raindrops pattered down on the tent, bringing them to their senses and apart. The booms were louder now, flashes of lightning following seconds later rather than minutes. Gales swept in past the trees flowing through the nylon, smelling of pine and ozone, raising goosebumps that sprung up underneath his hands. If it hadn't been for him noticin' they probably would've kept at each others lips until dawn.

"You're cold." Daryl stated the obvious leaning his forehead on hers, rubbing his hands across her arms back and forth. He acted nervous now that he wasn't focused on a task.

"I'm – I'm fine." She whispered, though she was leaning on his muscled shoulders with most of her weight.

"I wasn't sure – what just happened." He said leading her onto the blankets, bringing the heavy one over her shoulder, tryin' to get under himself.

Her hand went to his cheek and he stiffened but stopped himself from pulling away, bringing his lips to hers again. "You were amazing." She said when there was the opportunity. "A first for me." Admitting that was tough for her. Here she was in her early forties and that sounded ridiculous, but he cut her worries short with three quiet words.

"Yeah same here." The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. His phantom smile – she was always afraid of missing it. The rain whipped the side of the tent. They both stole a glance at the front of it bowing in. "Should hold, as long as the wind don't get no stronger." He assured her.

She couldn't _not_ think about Herschel, who'd been on watch. "You think Herschel got to his tent alright?"

"Heard him go by before the rain got too heavy." He answered, then he completely changed the subject. "Gotta ask, just to be sure." He waited for her to nod or give him some sort of 'okay' to go on with his question.

"Ask what?" She steeled herself for anything as unpredictable as he was. She only hoped they weren't gonna stop.

"We don't have anythin' ta – any – are we safe to - " He fumbled with the words.

Finally she grasped what he was tryin' to ask. They had no form of birth control. "It's okay. I had a tubal ligation after Sophia."

He scrunched his face up dipping his head down to look away at the mention of her name, or maybe just not knowing what she meant. "I knew what kind of life I had ahead of me." She forged ahead admitting more, even though she knew it could halt things between them right then. She just felt the need to explain. "I never really meant to get pregnant with her, so when she was born, I had them do the procedure while I was in the hospital. We're safe."

He still appeared uncomfortable, but she rested her hand on his arm, feeling the tension in his body. "She was my gift Daryl. I'm grateful I was blessed with her. She brought me you." She stopped there because the more she rambled, the worse he'd feel or the greater the chance she'd scare him away. The pain was still fresh even after all these months for them both.

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when he ran a hand between her thighs, the expression on his face changing from what looked almost like anguish to lust. _How did he know exactly how to touch her? _She wondered, even though she felt his hand shaking. _My turn._ She thought after that and anymore baggage left to discuss was forgotten.

He blew out a trembling snarl against her cheek when she took him in her hand, carefully but firmly running her fingers around the shaft up to the tip and down again and then he sucked in a breath rolling over her, propping himself up with one elbow. His body smelled clean, like Ivory soap, reminding her of her childhood and Sophia, the only good memories she'd been left with in this dark world.

Before he entered her she tried to etch the very memory of the erotic but tender look on his face into her mind. It was something she never wanted to forget. He was beautiful, inside and out and she wondered right then and there if he had any idea how much he meant to her.

* * *

Daryl was afraid he'd teeter over the edge before they even got started. This had been comin' for a long while now. Her body was so thin but feminine and complimentary to his, like night and day, they matched. He glanced over and watched as her fingers curled through his own and he pushed against the tightness between her thighs. Every nerve in his body stood on end as she arched her body up to welcome him, and in that instant he felt like he'd finally found a sense of peace he'd never known.

When she turned her face just right he noticed her profile, her delicate features, her soft hair which spiked and curled now that it'd started growin' out, the shiny earings she kept in all the time, everything about her – to him just pretty, and not in a conventional sense, but she was _his_ Carol. She had been for a long time now. "Fought this too long." He blurted out as he picked up the rhythm she responded to with fervor.

"Daryl," She moaned, pulling him in deeper with her hand on his ass.

He dipped his mouth down to hers like he was parched and his tongue made lazy circles against hers. "Fuck." He whispered sweeping his lips to her chin, down to flick his tongue across her nipple. When his teeth grazed the other she moaned, drowned out by a thunderclap, but it was enough for him to hit his peak and tumble over. As he came he ground his fingernails into the backs of her knuckles, groaning in release, calling out her name in her ear.

_It's done. _He thought. They'd crossed the line, finally. _No goin' back now. _It struck him as funny and he smiled a real smile, which felt odd too.

"You're smilin'." She said, beaming from underneath him, but lookin' surprised at the same time.

"Yeah." Was all he could whisper and it barely registered to his own ears as he tried to catch his breath.

The wind gusts slowed, and the thunder was gettin' further from them. The storm had moved its way across the camp, onto the pond and now beyond that. Each flash of light came from behind their tent now. The rain slowed to a rhythmic pitter, patter and he lay on top of her with her legs curled around his hips, in no hurry to move. Her fingers drummed against his ass to the divot at the base of his spine.

"Did you think it could be like this for us?" She whispered.

His lips made a straight line as he thought about it. "I didn't know what to expect. Didn't know anythin' could feel like that."

She only nodded in agreement, her cheeks flushed.

It was a bit later he rolled over. She put on the t-shirt she'd had on earlier that was about two sizes too large and a pair of loose pants.

He threw his cargos on but nothin' else. The fire needed to be started again. The rain had quit and although he knew none of the others had slept through the storm, he didn't hear any of them rushin' out of their tents to get it goin'.

Takin' a peek back at her all curled up to his pillow, he let out a deep breath, not ready to leave but he unzipped the tent anyhow and stepped outside into the wet grass. Thunder crashed behind him and rolled on, sounding like it went on for miles.

Any deadfall they'd collected and turned into firewood was stacked near the tree and covered with a tarp. Before he could take a step in that direction he chanced a look into the woods near that clearing and froze. He squinted his eyes, not believin' what he was seein'. "What the hell?" He said out loud, not botherin' with whispers or hidin' his shock.

Illuminated by the light he held in his left hand, Merle stood stock still, his stump covered up by some kinda bayonet lookin' contraption strapped to his arm, which hung at his side. He appeared taller or maybe it was that he was thinner, yet muscled. Soakin wet, he smiled, teeth gleamin' like a wolf starin' him down, ready to bite, challengin' him to come out to where he stood waiting.

Before Daryl knew what he was doin' or that he'd even decided to act, his feet were carrying him across the wet grass as he ran full speed after his brother. Merle stood his ground for a moment before turnin' off the light he had with him and fadin' into the darkness. He heard someone runnin' after him – Rick callin' his name in a hushed tone.

"Daryl what the hell are you doin'?" He asked, catching up with him.

"Merle." He was all he said, skidding to a halt at the edge of the woods.

"Merle?" Rick asked incredulously, running his hand across his forehead, catching his breath. Daryl hadn't brought anything with him, not his bow, no knife, nothin', but Rick had his on his belt, his gun and a flashlight.

"He was right fuckin' here." Daryl snapped, pacin' around in the tall grass. "Shhh – listen."

They kept their ears to the forest for a minute. Daryl swore he heard him movin' further away, but Rick shook his head. "Can't hear nothin'."

"I'm tellin' ya he was here." Daryl's voice broke.

Rick hung his head, starin' at the ground and Daryl knew that he'd known. Rick had caught on that somethin' wasn't right. "How long?"

"Huh?" Daryl asked.

"How long have you known he was around?"

Daryl paced lacing his hands behind his head. Cool droplets of rain spattered across his shoulders and back from the trees above. Then somethin' shiny sparkled as Rick's flashlight beam swept across the ground.

Daryl dodged a few branches and crouched down to retrieve a gold watch. He rolled it through his fingers, knowing for certain what the inscription would say on the back. Bringing it over to Rick, he held it out to him. "It was my Grandpa's. I left it with my things back at the farm."

He left Rick standin' there and started back to camp knowin' his brother was creepin' around in the woods, waiting for him to flip out. Well he wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. If it weren't for walkers he'd be out in those woods in the dark and he'd find him by Christ – that he knew for sure, but with the group dependin' on him, he wasn't gonna risk it. Merle had left his ass months ago, and now that he'd caught up with him it was all fun and games.

"Why didn't ya let me know?" Rick asked through clenched teeth when he caught up with him.

Daryl stopped in his tracks, lookin' Rick in the eye. He'd wanted to, but - "I wanted to be sure it wasn't just in my head."

Rick ran a hand through his hair. "He wants revenge. It's that simple." He held out the watch to him, which he'd wiped clean on his t-shirt. Rick had never felt right about what happened to his brother and Daryl knew it. And Daryl also knew how Merle could be, especially jacked up on whatever shit he'd been on that day. If Rick hadn't gone back into the city to get him – usin' the guns as a reason to satiate Lori, he never would've held a modicum of respect for the man.

Daryl turned his body toward the woods. "Naw, he's playin' games right now. It's somethin' he's famous for. Nothin's ever simple with Merle, but he's got somethin' up his sleeve – it might be you he's after, your family, T-Dog, maybe even me for bein' here with ya." He pointed toward T-Dog's tent and noticed Carol stood outside theirs with her arms crossed. "We need ta keep our guard up even moreso. If we can push it and clear that last section tomorrow – at least get in there, it won't matter what he wants."

Rick stewed on that while they got the fire goin' and he, Daryl and Carol sat out there on the damp log warming up for a bit, watching for anything out of the ordinary.

Daryl finally sighed, standing, holding out a hand to Carol. "Bastard's long gone."

"How can ya tell?" Rick asked, not fully turning his head to look at Daryl, so he could keep an eye out while poking at the fire embers.

Daryl paused, squeezin' Carol's hand. "Same way you knew somethin' was up with me." He pointed to his head. "Somethings ya just know. Other things you see. He's been takin' care of himself. Got himself a home base somewhere and it's cush - nothin' like we've got. He was wet from the rain, but his clothes, they were new. He's not the same as he was. I'm willin' to bet he's kicked the drugs." _That don't make him any less of a danger to us._ He wanted to add, but held off.

Rick did a sweep with his eyes and sighed. "We'll give it a go. Pack our stuff tomorrow mornin'. If worse comes to worse, we could make camp in that first or second section."

Daryl nodded and ducked in their tent first. "I'm fuckin' beat." He told her, the frustration building again.

Carol stood near the door after zippin' it up. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

Daryl stepped sideways then turned around to face her. "What the hell do ya think?" He snapped.

She moved into his space, unaffected and traced a finger through his hair. "No. But I feel better with Rick knowin'."

His eyes went to his bare feet. "Don't want that bastard near any of ya, not if I don't know what he wants, where he's been."

"Lay down, no more thinking. Rick's gonna keep an eye out."

Daryl spun his Grandpa's watch around in his hand, and then shoved it in the pants pocket, letting out a groan of frustration. When he ran his hands through his scruffy hair he felt it stick out in every direction but he was too pissed off and confused to care.

He did as she said, not used to taking orders but finding after everything that had transpired between them tonight, that he just wanted to be close to her because whatever was going on with Merle wasn't good. He had no idea how to protect the people he'd come to – _let's face it,_ he thought – care about and how to break the fucked up bond he had with his own brother if he had to.

She caught him biting his bottom lip as they lay staring at each other. Merle wasn't what he wanted to be thinking about. He'd barely had the chance to process what had happened with Carol.

"Stop them wheels from spinnin'." She whispered. "We'll figure it out." He found he liked that – the 'we' part, didn't feel so alone now, especially not after tonight. He'd only ever been able to rely on himself before, but things were different now; different for Merle too, obviously. How those changes would mesh and clash – that was the big question.

She brought him into her shoulder, slowly running her fingers through the back of his hair until he relaxed and all sound, scent, and terrifying thoughts went away.


	14. Tangled Up In You

**Chapter 14 following on the heels of Lucky 13. Thank you for the reviews/msgs/the ego stroking (Rae, LOL) Enjoy and hit the button! Let me know how I did. Where is everyone btw? I see the #s going up and ppl are reading but I love to hear from ya'll! Don't be shy! ;) Thanks a huge bunch, Kat**

Call it adrenaline, call it a rush of impulsiveness, call it careless. _That seems to be the theme of the night, _thought Carol as she tiptoed through the woods nearly blind.

She'd waited until Daryl had fallen asleep and due to the sheer exhaustion he felt, it hadn't taken long. Waiting for a chance to get past Rick had been tedious, her nerves standing on end while she peeked through the small opening she'd made in the zipper of the tent.

If Daryl had woken she would've made the excuse that she'd been nervous about Merle coming back and called it a night. However, after fifteen minutes the opportunity had presented itself. Rick had gone into his tent, for what she didn't know. Maybe it was to fetch something or maybe it was to check on the baby. Regardless, she'd tucked the gun Lori had let her borrow long ago and Daryl's knife in her bag. Holding her breath she slowly unzipped the tent and zipped it back up. Seconds later she'd made the quick jaunt across the field to where Merle had only disappeared an hour or so earlier.

As she quietly worked her way through the damp brush, the moon, high over head created spindly like shadows that danced across the tree trunks. Each one looked like someone – or something was hiding behind it. She didn't know for certain what the purpose of her lone mission was. She'd never dared to leave the group on her own unless it'd been to chase Daryl down, and never at night. If she ran into Merle or if he caught her, he could kill her. She was aware of the danger and she at least planned on trying to stay hidden. Perhaps he had a camp not too far from where he'd headed off. She knew she was going in that general direction at least.

_What the hell am I doing? _She wondered as a shadow stepped out from behind a pine that wasn't human, well at least not anymore. _Oh God, the smell. _She pulled Daryl's knife out instead of the gun to take it down quietly. The blue jumpsuit that looked bone white where the moon shone on it, told her it was an inmate and hopefully he didn't have friends.

Before it could snarl or groan too loudly she kicked it backward with her foot, but it rebounded fast, bouncing off the tree it had used as its hiding spot. Its dead fingers reached out, digging the air trying to tear open her flesh. She quickly stabbed it, aiming with what little light the sky yielded and hit its eye socket. It made an oozing sound as the knife slid clean through, came out the back of the monsters head and clipped the tree bark.

When she pulled it out and the body tumbled to the ground, she prayed her exertion hadn't caused a ruckus. _If Merle is nearby_ – her thoughts skidded to a halt when she turned around. Bodies. There were more walker bodies piled up about five feet away from where she stood. The putrid smell was overwhelming.

Then she noticed a narrow clearing up ahead and the moonlight shining off a vehicle parked off on the right hand side of the road. As she snuck up closer she realized the motor was off, and through the open window she could hear the sound of someone softly snoring.

It had to be Merle, but her feet were locked in place and she was afraid to go on any further. Taking in what she could from where she stood, it seemed to be a light colored four wheel drive truck with some kind of fuel canisters secured to the roof – and lights. The vehicle looked like it'd been run through the woods, tires caked with mud, scratches all along the side and dusty finger prints plastered to the windows outlined in the silver light - that could only have been made by walkers.

She stood in place for a few more minutes trying to decide what to do. If she went back what would she tell the group, that she went on a suicide mission alone and had found Merle? What good had she done if she'd come this far to find him only to go back?

As she wrestled with her thoughts, a big, strong arm snaked around her upper body and her gasp was cut off by a large hand that clapped over her mouth. She struggled for a moment, but it was T-Dog's voice she heard in her ear.

"What the hell are you doin' wanderin' off like that? You _wanna_ die?" He asked, as she pried his fingers off her mouth.

"You'd better keep quiet." She pointed, as he let her go and she straightened her sweater out.

He listened for a moment hearing the snoring coming from the parked vehicle. "Aw shit is that Dixon?" He paced away bringing both his hands to his head. "What the hell Carol, he's not like his brother. You can't tame him." T-Dog whispered.

"I never have tamed Daryl." She told him with exasperation lacing her tone. "I didn't figure I'd find him but there he is."

"Now what? What were you gonna do?"

A slight snore became a loud couple of snarfles as Merle woke up, making grunting noises. She could see the silhouette of his lean body, sitting up in the front seat, stretching as he got his bearings.

She held tight to T-Dog's arm, "Shh, listen." She'd missed it at first but there'd been static coming from a CB radio of some kind in the truck. That's what'd woken him.

"Yessss?" Merle hissed the word, drawled it out as if he were upset he'd been lured out of his slumber. He held the mic up to his mouth.

"Just checking in Merle. We didn't want to have to send the cavalry after you."

The voice on the other end was smooth, refined and – cold. It gave Carol chills.

"Naw, just got held up by some geeks on the run tha's all. I's sacked out here outside of Senoia, figured I'd make it back with the shit by mornin'."

"We'll expect you by six." The man said in an icy tone that meant business.

"Yes sir." Merle stated confirming he'd abide.

"And Merle?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Did you find everything alright?"

Merle glanced into the back of the vehicle, then faced forward clearly uncomfortable by the stiffness in his shoulders and the way he hesitated in answering. "It's all here. No trouble sir, aside from the dead."

"Good. Six then."

Merle reached across with his left hand and flipped the switch off on the radio with an audible click and sat back. "Fuckin'fancy pants prick." He cussed. "Thinks he owns me? Nobody owns ol' Merle." He again reached over and turned the engine over letting it purr for a minute. For just a second he glanced toward the woods in their direction.

She gasped and T-Dog crouched down bringing her with him. "Bye-bye baby bro." Merle said with the only trace of real feeling to his voice that she'd heard.

They stayed ducked down as he flipped on the headlights and stood back up as Merle turned around and headed away from them and away from the prison, which wasn't too far ahead up the road.

"He's nowhere near Senoia." She stated. "That man he was talking to."

"Creepy ass mother - "

She squeezed his arm cutting him off. "If he tells this person or group he's with where we're going then it's gonna be disastrous."

"Funny though, it didn't sound like he wanted him to know where he was." T-Dog said, steering her back toward their camp.

"Which makes it his game. Just like Daryl said and that still doesn't leave us in any better shape."

"Speaking of Daryl, we need to get you back before he finds out you came out here."

"It's fine, he'll still be sleepin' and he's gonna find out anyhow. We need to tell the group what happened. How did _you_ find me?" She asked.

"I went up to take watch soon after it quit rainin'. Someone was makin' a racket next door and I couldn't sleep. I saw you take off when Rick wasn't lookin'."

Carol's cheeks flushed. "A racket, huh? Must've been the wind howling." She didn't want to joke right then. What if Daryl had noticed she'd slipped out? The tight knot in her stomach began to grow.

The low burn of the fire became visible as they made it to the edge of the field. Her heart lodged in her throat when she saw Daryl outside their tent, arms swinging, arguing with Rick. It didn't sound like he was getting loud – yet.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said beside her.

Carol crossed her arms. _Here goes nothin'._ She thought. "I feel horrible." She admitted out loud. "And I should. He needs his rest and now he's terrified that I took off."

T-Dog rested a hand on her shoulder as they walked. "Look I could say I went with you from the start."

She took in a sharp breath and drew way from him. "No. I'll tell them the truth." She smiled a little seeing the fear in T-Dog's eyes. "I'm not sayin' it'll turn out well but I'm not draggin' you in any further."

Daryl spotted them first and began walking toward them, his strides were wide and every muscle on him as tense as could be. Rick followed on his heels. The four met half way in between the fire pit and the forest. Daryl's planted his hands on his hips glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Daryl – I - "

Before she had the opportunity to say more, he took her by the hand and began leading her away from the others. "Come on." He said, his voice low and commanding, but his tug on her was gentle.

They passed by the fire pit and the log. It had to be around two in the morning she thought, wearily. At their tent he unzipped and opened the flap gesturing for her to go in. She did and waited for him to zip up the door, her heart pounding in her chest, feeling much like she did when she was a kid and had done something as strong willed and stupid as she'd just done. But when she turned around Daryl's eyes burned into hers.

She had a hard time gauging how he was going to react and for a minute he didn't say anything, just reached for her hand and ran his thumb back and forth on her palm. Then to her surprise, he pulled her to him. Cautiously, she rested her head just under his shoulder unsure of what to say.

He solved that quandary for her when he touched his lips to her neck. "Don't do that again." His voice came out course against her skin. He rubbed his nose and cheek across hers speaking in her ear softly. "You coulda - " When he didn't finish what he was saying, she found the courage to pull back enough to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know why I did it, but Daryl I found Merle. He'd killed more walkers out by the main road before they could get in here." She kept the bit about the one she'd killed to herself. "He was sleepin' in some kinda truck." She told him the rest, hands latched at the sides of his waist while he stared at her, his expression remaining the same – haunted was the only way to describe it.

Once she'd finished and was quiet he released her and sat down on the blankets. She stared down at him for a few seconds, and then joined him, wanting to touch him but couldn't. In the end she hugged her knees instead.

T-Dog and Rick were talking outside the tent quietly; she assumed he was finishing up telling Rick what had happened. Before she knew it, Daryl pushed up off the bed of blankets and unzipped the tent. She'd started to follow and he turned on her pointing his finger. "You stay there."

She knew that tone well. He meant business, but she wasn't about to let him after T-Dog when all he'd done was go after her for her own safety.

"Ah Jesus." That was T-Dog. When she poked her head out, Daryl was standing in front of him.

"Ya should've come and got me when ya saw her run off."

T-Dog stood up, towering over Daryl. She knew he didn't have a mean bone in his body but watching the two of them stand toe to toe didn't worry her any less.

"Daryl." She tried, stepping out of the tent. Rick was already up trying to get between them.

"Get back in the tent." Daryl's voice rose an octave.

"No. You're not gonna do this." She hissed walking over to the two of them. "I told you this was me. It was my fault. It won't happen again but we got some valuable information out of it."

"If I'd stopped to wake you, she would've gotten outta my sight. Neither one of us might've found her." T-Dog tried telling him.

"I track." Daryl stated, throwing his hand out, clearly insulted. "I would'a found her and I woulda found - " He stopped short of saying Merle's name.

"Enough." Rick said, turning to see Lori peeking out of their tent. "We'll discuss it further in the morning. Daryl get her in there and get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. We're packing everything up and moving to the prison at daybreak. Carol, next time you do anything like that _no one_ will - "

Daryl moved in front of Rick. Even T-Dog cleared his throat. All it took was Daryl shaking his head and Rick stopped. "With all due respect," He said through gritted teeth, "It ain't happenin' again." He told him, almost nose to nose. "But if it did, I'd be goin' after her. She ain't no kid you can scold."

Rick rolled his eyes sending a glare in Carol's direction as Daryl guided her to their tent. She didn't miss that or the look Daryl flashed T-Dog before zipping up their tent.

* * *

Whether he'd be up to clearing that huge section of the prison or not come daylight made no difference. "Need sleep." He muttered.

She lay down turning to face him. The look in her eyes pained him. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

_She was sorry._ He thought. When he'd woken, not even two hours after seeing Merle disappear, she'd run off. He had no idea where she'd gone or why. Story of his fuckin' life –

If she were goin' off for nature calls, she would've woken him, but when Rick'd said he hadn't seen her and that he'd ducked inside his own tent an hour and a half earlier he knew she'd run off on her own.

Seein' her comin' across the field with T-Dog had thrown him. Relief overrode any other emotion he'd felt at first. It wasn't a matter of trust. It was a matter of her knowin' he would've stopped her from doin' what she did and the fact that T-Dog coulda woken him up.

_She was sorry. _He thought again. He could see it written plain on her face. "Never again." He told her. It wasn't the words he said, but what came through when he said them that caused tears to well up in her eyes. "Please." He added before touching his lips to hers, squeezing his eyes shut as he did because he wasn't gonna be a pussy, no way in hell. He couldn't lose her and didn't have any way to tell her, but this seemed to be enough.

"I won't. You wake up, I'll be here. I promise."

He scoffed, a little. Promises were as ridiculous as fairy tales. He bent his forehead to hers and let her feel him nod to satiate her and he balled her shirt up tightly in his fist near her hip before falling asleep a second time that night.

* * *

Merle burned the midnight oil, driving back to Woodbury. As tired as he was, his thoughts kept wanderin' to his brother. It still boggled his mind. "Is he with 'em 'cause he don't know what they did?" He asked the empty truck cab. "Or did he choose to stay after he found out?" That made him laugh. The utility truck he'd stolen once he'd made his escape from the buildin' had been theirs, from the camp outside of Atlanta. He knew they'd come back, but to think they'd come back for ol'Merle? Naw. They hadn't come back for him. They all knew he'd be dead before mornin'.

"He was defendin' them an' his woman. That's why he come runnin' tonight." He said, and then he laughed again. "His woman." Never thought he'd see the day Daryl latched on to some broad, especially one like her, but the more the thoughts rolled around in his head, the more it made some kinda crazy sense.

Most of Daryl's childhood was a haze aside from the early years. The early years was the best they had. "Best we had little bro." Daryl's mama was kind and warm and good to them. And then she died.

Merle swallowed forcefully, pushing down the lump in his throat. "You ain't gonna be no pussy are ya Merle?" He asked himself.

His mama had been nothin' but a cheap ass whore and she played on his ol' man's shit luck. And any changes he'd seen in his daddy flew right out the window once she'd come back. "After that daddy went on benders weekly, mama took off again and it was just me an' Darlylena."

That lil' slip of a thing he was fuckin' didn't have it much different as far as he's able to recall. Asshole wife beatin' shit for brains. "Ed." Merle said his name out loud, slappin' his stump on the steering wheel, not believin' he remembered the fucker's name. _So they have shit in common._ He thought. "Makes sense." He sniggered. "Match made in fuckin' hell. Well we'll see there, won't we bro?"

Daryl'd find his Grandpa's watch. And he'd know that he'd been to that farm. They'd be movin' their sweet asses into that prison all the more quicker now – which was exactly where he wanted them.

* * *

Andrea lay in a warm bed in Woodbury, her mind swarmed with all the thoughts and concerns that Michonne had brought up earlier. She'd felt safe there until Merle.

_"Oh you two know each other?" The Governor had asked. Andrea's arm ached when she looked into Merle's steely blue eyes. _

_ "You could say that." She'd responded. _

_ "We were together with a larger group early on when the plague took Atlanta sir." Merle had said._

_ "You know of the others she'd been separated from months ago? We were thinking of trying to search for them."_

_ Merle didn't miss a beat. He'd held up his stump, right up in her face. "Nope. I's separated from 'em long before she was." He'd given her a slight smirk, stared her down with his cold, blue eyes, nodded to the Governor and quickly after that he'd rejoined the crowd on the street. _

Why hadn't he asked about Daryl? He'd been all about knowing his brother's whereabouts when he'd cornered her in the woods. Her heart grew heavy and fearful for the group she'd left behind. Maybe he'd found them already. If only Michonne weren't so against the Governor knowing more about their group – maybe he really could help find them and bring them all to Woodbury.

* * *

Daryl woke with a start before the first hint of sun rose over the ridge by the pond and Carol was sound asleep, her leg wrapped around both of his, his fist still clenched up tight in her shirt. He smoothed his lips over her delicate eyebrows and tried to process the events of last night, from their bath together in the pond to what had taken place between them in the tent, sheltered from the storm. And that's where he paused his thoughts. He didn't wanna think past that – not yet. She felt so warm against him.

What he was feelin' brought the word 'love' into his mind, but he didn't think that was possible. If it weren't before all this shit, there was no way in hell it could be possible now. And yet as she pushed in closer to him and his body reacted, possibilities began bloomin' in his mind. The first image that formed behind his closed eyes was a Cherokee rose and he whispered Sophia's name, rememberin' what Carol had said – that she'd brought them together.


	15. Uprooted Loyalties

**The chapter is long, so my author note will be short ~ read. enjoy. review! Thanks!**

"Wake up sunshine."

Andrea heard the voice from far away in the thin veil of a dream she was dreaming, but when she rolled her head back and forth on the soft pillow, she fought opening her eyes.

"Sleep." She murmured. _That voice sounds familiar. _She thought, her mind racing as she tried to place it.

Her eyes snapped open and there he was – in her room, Merle, looking blurry, wavering like a mirage, but there. Springing up off the bed, she intended to yell, but he swung his stump around her waist, nearly knocking the wind out of her and clapped his left hand over her mouth faster than she could draw the breath in to scream.

"Now, you're gonna listen and listen good sweet tits. Ya ain't tellin' the Gov nothin' about my brother or the others ya hear?"

Her eyes went wide as he wrenched his arm to the side, moving the stump out from around her belly. There was a click and he waved it in front of her face. There she saw the long, sharp knife attached to the bayonet. "We already danced this dance, didn't we?" He asked her, grunting to keep her steady against him. "Now, I'm gonna letcha go but I hear a peep and that scratch on your arm'll seem like a wee bitty kitten scratch compared to the pumpkin carvin' number I do on you if ya cut loose. Ya hear?"

She nodded, her blood boiling because she'd felt safe enough not to lock her door, pissed at herself for not being strong enough to fight him. He was just so huge, muscular and virile. Nothing like the uncoordinated, drug-hazed, out of shape ass he'd been in Atlanta.

Slowly he let her go and she sat down on the edge of the bed feeling woozy. "What do you want?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "I just told ya, are ya deaf?"

"That's it? You're threatening my life so I won't tell Philip where they are?"

"So you lied. You lied to him?"

Andrea stood, planting her hands on her hips watching him wave the knife in circles. "Could you stop waving that thing around?"

Merle steeled his feet on the ground. She took everything in, the military issue boots, the thick canvas pants, and the tank top. He'd really gotten himself straightened out.

"I told him what I'll tell you. I was separated from them – for long while. When we met back up, Michonne and I left and wound up here."

Merle was quiet for a moment, working his jaw back and forth. He held his stump up in front of his eyes, not really looking at her. "Lucky for you. So you _do_ know they was headed for that prison."

Her head snapped up. "Leave them alone Merle. You don't know what they did for y - "

Merle stepped up in a flash grabbing a fist full of her hair at the side of her head, locking into it with fury. The musky scent of his aftershave filled her nostrils as the knife came so close to her nose that the shape blurred. She glanced past it to Merle, who wasn't ready to listen to reason.

"You have no idea what it was like." He drawled, his tone edgy and unpredictable.

She knew what he meant without him elaborating. Her mouth felt dry and was open, ready to tell him they'd come back for him - Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, but a sharp knock on her door made him jumpy enough to let her go and step back. He was fast; she had to admit because the knife was back in his sheath before the Governor stepped across the threshold.

Everything Michonne had said broke through her fear of Merle and standing there with the two of them – one eyeing her suspiciously, and one giving her the evil eye – she knew she had to be cautious.

"Everything alright?" Philip asked, giving Merle a sideways glance.

She didn't want it to look like they were arguing; she wanted Merle to understand what he obviously didn't. More than that she wanted to know for certain that he hadn't harmed the group.

"Fine. We were just having a little discussion." She said, crossing her arms over her breasts, wishing she had a bra on.

Merle stared at her hard, his stormy eyes daring her to keep talking.

"Left over business from the quarry." He added.

Quickly she glanced at Philip hoping he bought it. He seemed vaguely amused but didn't question the subject further.

"Did she invite you in here Merle?" That was his only inquiry and it was the first time she noticed any hint of nervousness cross Merle's face. It was a quirk of his mouth, a small twitch.

"I did." She told him, growing more irritated with each passing second. She hadn't invited either one of them in, and it was obvious as she was still dressed in her night shirt and sweat pants. "I was going to get some water and he was coming down the hallway."

"I was comin' up to see if she wanted some breakfast." Merle drawled, jutting his jaw out.

_Cocky son of a bitch._ She thought.

Philip put his hands in his pockets. "Got it waiting for her at the town hall. I was hoping you felt more up to eating today."

Finally she'd had enough. "If you would both excuse me, I need to get around for the day. I'll meet up with Michonne and we'll be over for breakfast in say, ten to fifteen minutes?"

Philip seemed to relax with that, though he still gave Merle another wayward glance.

It wasn't that she wanted to protect Merle, but their discussion wasn't over. She was going to catch him at a better time – in a safer place and get the answers she wanted. She wouldn't be able to do that if Philip reprimanded him. So far to her and Michonne, he'd been an impeccable host in Woodbury, but it was looking more and more like Merle was one of his minions.

It went against everything she wanted, but she took steps toward Merle and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk later, thanks for coming in."

He wasn't as good of an actor apparently because his eyes followed her hand to where she touched him. It was a slight movement but he pulled back a millimeter. Before Philip noticed she put her other arm around his stiff shoulders and escorted him to the door forcing them both out into the hallway. Faking a smile, she gave each a wave. "I'll be out shortly." And looking at Philip, "I am feeling much better today." She said as her stomach lurched.

As she watched them go through the slit of her door, she knew she had less of a reason to trust Merle than the Governor, but something about the way he was keeping an eye on her had begun to creep her out. She needed to wake Michonne.

* * *

It was an even bigger fight clearing the third section but they were almost in. A few nights of camping in the large grassy area near the gate and a day or more of combat with the dead after they opened the door they all could see to Cell Block C. The strategy, Rick said was to open the door and let the dead from inside come out a few at a time. They'd be easier to deal with that way. Cell Block C would be theirs soon enough.

The closer Carol got to the prison the more conflicted she felt. She'd mentioned it to Lori and then they'd both talked to Rick and Daryl about it, the possibility of people inside the prison. Live people holed up in there, but so far if there were any they may as well be invisible, and her intuition about it, nothing more than a hunch.

They'd all heard about her defying Rick and taking off the night before. The only three that hadn't been avoiding her were Daryl, Lori and T-Dog, and that was whenever he could squeeze past Daryl to get a word in with her.

"I don't wanna cause trouble. I just wanted to check on ya." He whispered during one of the breaks the group had taken from fighting.

She was too small and hidden by his bulk to see Daryl behind him when she whispered back her answer. "It's fine. I meant to tell you it was nice of you to offer to say we went out there together, I think though that it would've caused even more problems. How ya holdin up in there?" When she reached around to pat his arm, that's when Daryl came into her line of vision and she froze, her heart beat racing. The feeling was familiar because of Ed, but it was different with Daryl. She didn't want to hurt him, though she feared it was a wee bit too late for that judging by the squint he gave her despite the shade around the guard shack.

T-Dog saw the expression on her face change, turned his head and knew he'd heard. "Hey man, I just - "

"Ya just thought I'd put a beatin' on her like her bastard husband, right?"

Daryl stepped back when she gasped and walked away, eyes burning. Lori looked over from the boxes of canned goods she was going through as Carol sank against the wall of the guard shack hugging her knees.

"I'm fine." She told Lori when she glanced up from the task. "Just give me a minute."

Lori raised an eyebrow going back to the box, but kept silent and it wasn't a minute later Carol was out with it. "I don't know how he could be so insensitive."

She heard Lori's sniff and looked over to see the brunette smile. "Who Daryl? You could have it the other way. You could be invisible. Everything else and everyone else could take precedence over you. If it came down to the group or you, Daryl would choose you. No doubt. Same with Glenn and Maggie."

Carol felt like she'd been the one who'd been insensitive to Lori. She crooked a finger and wiggled one of Judith's toes that was sticking out of the sling. "You don't know for sure."

"Oh yes I do. It was where we were having problems in our marriage before all this began." She scanned the walls of the prison ahead of them.

When you stopped talking the moans and snarls of the dead filled the air. It was never quiet here.

"All I ever wanted was someone who'd put us first. I had it for a little while - and now." She stopped short gripping the edge of the box. Lori rarely mentioned Shane and because Carol had been grieving her beautiful Sophia, she'd only heard bits and pieces from the others.

"Hey." Carol said. "We'll get through this. We've gotten this far, haven't we?" Somehow talking to Lori made her feel both better and worse.

Lori poked Judith's foot back inside the sling. "Let's make sure they eat, focus on something we can do rather than things we can't change."

"I wish there were more we could spare." She told the two men she'd walked away from awhile ago. They seemed to be getting along fine, or at least their body language told her so. She handed them their plates of canned venison over diced tomatoes and noodles, and left them each a canteen of water.

They both told her thanks and Daryl looked like he wanted to say more but her stare back told him later. He didn't think he could read her well but he could, better than he thought. It was time to get back to the task at hand.

Herschel sat out near the guard shack with the kids and the baby while Lori and Carol joined the group. Some weapons had been dropped during battles from months ago and the walkers were stumbling around the loaded guns that could be used. Maggie lunged past a particularly ghastly looking walker for a box of ammo that was turned on its lid on near the prison wall. After tossing that to Rick, she had to make a quick stab at the creature as it lurched to a halt pinning her against the concrete.

Pushing up with her knee she sprung off to the side, in fighting stance with her knife aimed, giving a blood curdling scream as she went at the thing with ferocity that Carol had seen before. She took protecting hers seriously. Rick took the ammunition and passed it around. Guns were loaded and the dead went down quicker now.

Carol had been going at them with the bat for awhile and her arms were growing weak. Once Daryl and Rick closed off a faulty section of fence where more kept pouring through, she was handed an AK-47 similar to the gun she'd practiced with only a few weeks ago. Steadying her hands, she backed up against the wall and began covering those fighting without guns. Lori stood along with her blasting off head shots one by one. Once Carol got going each 'kill' felt less and less like 'killing' and more like protecting. They weren't people anymore. It wasn't anything she'd ever enjoy doing, but it was something to make her feel proud – helping protect her people.

Daryl made eye contact with her more than once, giving her an occasional nod. Everyone was growing more grimy and smelly by the second.

By the time the last walker was down, the sun was also heading in the same direction. Wearily, they stacked the bodies outside the gate, intending on hauling them off in the morning. The sky was gray and gloomy with clouds racing in from the east.

Maggie shielded her eyes. "Looks like rain."

"It'll make it easier to wash up." Glenn muttered, rubbing his forearm across his forehead.

They scrubbed their hands as best they could and made dinner of leftovers from lunch and a few other cans, all leaning on the guard shack waiting for the storm to blow in.

Carol marveled at the feel of the cool breeze on her skin and pondered how different life had become for all of them. If she could only block out the groans and snarls from the things behind the fences, she could imagine life at least halfway normal again.

She gave Lori a sidelong smile. "If we get a good rain like last night, we might be able to wash up under the eaves trough." She pointed to the corner of the building.

They'd set all their tents up earlier so she and a few of the others grabbed enough towels, clothing and soap for everyone and waited. They all wreaked of death. Rolling in with the warm breeze, the distant rumbles of thunder finally reached their ears. The lightning had been brightening the sky past the tree line all through dinner.

Maggie and Beth huddled near the corner of the guard shack ready to make a run for it when the first rain drops hit and when they did, Maggie held her sisters hands out laughing, watching the grime slowly wash away with each pelt of water. They took off on a run for the building and waited there. The rain would come and it would last for sure. The clouds were swollen with moisture, an angry blue-gray with a hint of purple as the sun sunk deep into the western sky.

When the downpour came, each of them washed, came back to the guard shack, dried off, dressed and waited. It was the only area large enough to hold all of them for the time being. Once the storm blew over, Rick planned on building a fire and after going over the agenda for the next day they would all file off into their tents.

Daryl hung back and an unspoken agreement that they'd take their turn together kept her waiting there with him. Rick came back and handed them each a wet towel to take with them. Once they made it back to inside the guard shack, they'd trade for dry ones.

There was no shame at this point, no hiding, but Carol knew he'd waited everyone else out hoping it would get dark enough so that when he dressed he wouldn't have to deal with their stares.

Slowly they walked through the heavy sheets of cool rain to the eaves trough. Most of the glop rinsed off on the sixty yard walk over. She ran her hands down her arms watching it disappear with each new droplet of water, clean, goose pimpled skin showing through.

Under the roof the darkness was blinding. She nearly missed his shoulder, groping for something to hold steady with as she stripped down to nothing. His hands came around her waist with one of the wash cloths and they helped one another scrub off. He was gentle but went quick making sure he covered her back, neck, shoulders. He paused and she took the cloth to finish with what she could reach. Her muscles ached in places she didn't realize existed. It was his turn next and she helped him in the same way, handing over the wash cloth when she finished his back, neck and shoulders. Walking out from under the water stream, he shook his head, barely an outline in the darkness, but she knew his hair was standing on end.

It was as good as a shower the way the water came gushing out; although she swore they'd all wind up with pneumonia with as cold as it was. Still they made sure they were good and clean before walking back, wet towels wrapped tightly around them. He threw his arm around her for good measure, following the concrete straight to the guard shack with their clothes in a huge, wet bundle.

"Fuck a duck its cold out there." He announced bursting in. She made a point to keep in front of him while he threw his shirt on over his head, but they were all good about giving them their privacy to dress.

The rain didn't let up for another hour, and with everyone exhausted they all slid down on the floor, Lori resting in the only chair with Judith. Despite being covered with a blanket, Carol got to shivering so badly, Daryl surprised her by calling T-Dog over and had him sit on the other side of her. "Body heat." He mumbled, tossing him a look.

Carol sighed deeply and laid her head on Daryl's bony shoulder. In no time she felt herself drifting off.

Rick already had the fire going by the time Daryl woke her. He practically had to drag her to the tent she was so exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy as she climbed under their covers. He hesitated.

"Aren't ya gonna lay down?" She asked, feeling just a wee bit more awake at the thought of sleeping without him.

"Takin' first watch. Get some rest." He said in that low gravelly voice he sometimes used when he felt bad about somethin'. "Sorry 'bout what I said today. I shouldn'ta brought him up."

She made a "Hmmm." Sound and touched her finger tips to his chin stubble as he knelt on one knee near her. "You're forgiven. We all say dumb stuff sometimes."

He slowly nodded his head as if unsure.

"You're nothin' like him. You hear me? Nothin'." Her hand moved up to his cheek and she came up on her elbow to give him a kiss. She felt him stiffen under her touch, but relax almost instantly as she pressed forward. Then he lost his balance, coming full force on top of her, catching himself with one arm.

"I don't wanna leave ya here." He mumbled against her chin.

"Get it over with and get back in quickly. Take a flannel with you so you don't catch your death."

He opted for a poncho they'd picked up somewhere along the way, maybe it'd been the mall. He seemed to have taken a liking to it. She thought it made him look like Clint Eastwood and she was the only person who could tease him about it and get away with it.

* * *

Daryl stepped out of the tent, crossbow cleaned and quiver full of arrows, knife wiped down and strapped to his belt and his gun in his waistband. God Damn, he felt like fuckin' Clint Eastwood. He remembered, vaguely watchin' those movies with his mama while she napped on the worn out living room sofa while daddy was at work.

He'd be tucked in by her belly and Merle would take the warm spot behind her legs. Losing her had blown a hole wide and deep into the peacefulness of their lives and all along Daryl had suspected, even at the young age of four that it wasn't meant to last for them. Whatever blackness lurked in their daddy was simmering just below the surface. His mama had been the only woman in the world who knew how to quell the rage inside him.

Merle had felt it too, only he'd been old enough to voice his concerns and Daryl's mama, she'd tried to get him to understand it'd be okay. He only ever half believed her. When she died, his brother didn't seem fazed, at least on the outside. Daddy had him beleivin' that showin' your feelings was wrong. His mama had fought him on making Merle grow up too quick, but it wasn't a day she was gone and he was doin' just what he wanted to do, things Merle had told him he'd done before Daryl's mama had come along.

Daryl walked along the fence watching for any movement in the trees. The leaves were in that phase where they were so new they'd taken on that fresh, bright green color. Walkers outside the fence he'd leave alone. They weren't getting in. Anyone living – that was his concern and not just Merle - whomever Merle had chummed up with. Maybe it was Randall's group, or maybe worse.

He turned toward the huge prison that was to be their safe refuge and he was already missing the smells and sounds of the outside. Carol's thoughts about people being in there could be right, but so far no one had bothered them. It couldn't be many and they'd all kept an eye on the towers. No one had come out. He wouldn't deny he felt it too, eyes on him everywhere but that could just be that Merle had him spooked. And he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, not even Carol.

He aimed the flashlight at the nearest set of windows squinting, trying to get a feel for what was in store for them inside. There were dead in there, but their movements were predictable. Human movement would be easier to pick up on.

Waving the light around it fell on several walkers in the first three rows of windows. When he aimed the beam on the fourth row, a clanging behind him made him jump.

He turned around, expecting a walker and came face to face with his brother. Merle was already chuckling before Daryl stormed over and kicked the fence between them.

"Hey now little bro, don't shit ya self. What the hell's with the poncho?" He asked still smilin'. "Ain't ya happy to see your only livin' relation left on Earth? Didn't think you'd be takin' up first watch but seems I lucked out didn't I?"

Daryl's chest both ached and pounded with anger and fear - two deep rooted feelings that came the easiest to him. "What the hell is this Merle? What kinda game you playin'?"

"Game? I ain't playin' bro. This ain't no game." His smile went away as he held up his stump. "Now you tell me why you're with them." He demanded spit flying through the fence.

Daryl stood his ground. He was behind the fence. He had weapons. He didn't wanna hurt Merle for the life of him, he didn't wanna. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, getting as close to his brother as he could, taking in the familiar scent of his breath. Expecting the pungent odor of booze or beer to fill his nostrils, he found Merle sober, his pupils their normal size. He remembered this side of Merle, the side of Merle out from under the influence. If there was some way he could reason with him, surely he'd be thinkin' more clear now.

"We came back for ya, found what ya left behind." He said, eyeing the stump, feeling sick deep inside his ribs. The reaction he had on the roof hit him, remembering the extreme measure his only brother had taken to escape. Swallowing the acid in his throat, he looked him in the eyes. "Tracked ya as far as I could. I could ask you the same question; you knew where the hell I was." He hissed, starting to pace back and forth in front of him. He knew Merle would enjoy seein' him get riled up but he couldn't help it.

"And how far do ya think I got bro after I took tha' truck?" He asked slowly as if Daryl was too dumb to know. He leaned in, his nose touching the steel of the fence. "Now what the hell are ya doin' with them?"

"From what I heard, someone was actin' like an asshole that day. Did ya find somethin' good in the city or was it somethin' from your stash back at camp?"

Merle tensed his grip on the fence and Daryl knew he'd hit a nerve, but his blood had already reached a boilin' point.

"Ain't none of ya business. You grown some balls since I last saw ya boy? Huh? We could use a guy like you. Got me a place."

"Exactly where's that Merle? He only let you out at certain times? Keep you on a tight leash or what? You ain't the only one who can sneak up on people. Heard ya talkin' to your boss last night." He didn't tell him it was Carol who heard him but it didn't matter.

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout." He said, but his eyes told Daryl different. "Why don'tcha man up and come outta here with me? Or are ya pissed enough to tangle asses? We can do that too." He motioned to him with his hand, steppin' back. "I can still kick yours one handed." He urged, the smile comin' back. Daryl turned his head once to see if anyone had woken up. The tents were far enough away but he still wanted to be sure no one had heard them. Merle took that as his answer - that his loyalties were with the group now.

The sound of Merle's fist hitting the fence made him turn back around. "It's cause of that little bitch ain't it? The one you's taken a shine to."

Daryl narrowed his eyes to slits, his fists balled tightly. _He wouldn't touch her. _"If you were gonna do anything to any of 'em, ya woulda before now."

"You underestimate me." He said gritting his teeth, holding his stump up once again. "They got you dipped in shit lil' bro. There ain't no way they'd come back for one guy, one they left for dead in the first place. I hear it was somethin' else they's after, maybe some guns? You's mainly concerned about me. You wanna stay? Fuckin' stay. But you best think about keepin' your bitch, your new best fuckin' friend and that crew a yours safe. It's gonna be a tough thing to do."

Daryl was ready to clock his brother in the face if he didn't shut the hell up. "What the fuck? Who told you that?" He asked mashing his own fist on the fence, drawing blood from his knuckles. But he followed the motion as Merle pointed with his hand up to that forth row of windows. Daryl shone the light up there catching a quick movement and when he turned back around to question him further the bastard had taken off.

_Andrea and Michonne. _He thought. "Fuck!" He swung around staring off into the trees.


	16. On The Inside

**It's been 4 months since I updated this story - I apologize and am going to try to work on finishing it over the course of the next few weeks. Thank you to those who have continued to read it, review it and urge me on to keep going with it. It means a lot that it's entertaining TWD fans despite being awhile since I've written! Let's see how this chapter pans out. It actually took me from October till now to write the 4,425 words. I hope you enjoy - please let me know if you do. ** **Here it is ~ Kat**

His boots squished in the mud that had formed along the fence line from the recent rains, in fact Merle's sleeveless shirt was still damp from tonight's storm.

He was far out of Daryl's sight moving toward the weak spot between the wall and the fence where he'd been sneaking in, not believing that as careful as they'd been that they hadn't found it and sealed it up tight. Once he got there he realized why. The dead had filtered back through another breach in the fencing from the inside and now lined up along the thick wire mesh, snarling, wheezing and digging with their fingers, their teeth snapping because they smelled him. This had been his way in and out for weeks now. He hadn't counted on their work pushing the mindless, rotting corpses back this far.

Glancing around the immediate area, he listened as the resounding growls blocked out all other sound. The click of his knife was something he felt, rather than heard and still it gave him the reassurance he could defend himself if he needed to. So far no shadows lurked among the trees and as he sank back away from the fence trying to figure out what to do, his heart pounded with fear rather than anger. He hadn't planned on going back to Woodbury, hadn't counted on this cluster fuck of a setback. The Governor probably had a posse out on his ass and a price on his head by now – no one left Woodbury without permission. Hell, no one left period. The only reason Merle had been allowed to come and go so far was because the Gov had sent him on those special missions. He'd left on his own accord earlier that day, escaped and it felt good. He'd been under that asshole's thumb for far too long. It could've ended badly when he'd been taken to Woodbury all those months ago, hell he'd seen it end badly for many others. He was grateful that the men had taken him in but the Governor; Merle knew why he'd kept him alive. He should be grateful to him, but he wasn't. He'd been prepared to die out there, come to terms with it and he was done being his indentured servant.

The snarling grew more intense and for a moment it confused him. He was well out of their range of smell by now but he figured it out quick when he felt slender fingers grasping the hem of his shirt. The knife came short of her chin when he realized by the scent and the feel of her that she wasn't dead. Question remained, who the fuck had followed his ass? He knew the answer as soon as placed where he'd smelled that soap before; Woodbury.

Tucking the knife back in place he wheeled to face her grasping her wrist tightly. "Hello Blondie." He said into her ear, not hearing the words leave his mouth. "Come to feed the dead, huh?" He taunted, but he was already leading her away from the fence. How he hadn't guessed she'd been trailin' him, he didn't know, unless – "Where's your BFF?" He hissed into her ear. The quiet one, the darkie, she was good at trackin', sneaky bitch.

Andrea dug her fingernails deep into his wrist, right at the elbow, but he just chuckled.

"She stayed back, keeping an eye on the big guy." Her voice floated into his ear, cold and even.

"I don't believe ya." He growled.

"What difference does it make?"

He felt his grip slipping on her and she spun to face him.

"Don't do this. Please."

Merle pressed further into the woods, the noise was aggravating as hell. "And what is it you think I'm fixin' ta do Blondie, huh?"

She walked in front of him, hauling her brown back pack higher on her shoulder. "You don't have to do hurt them."

They'd already had this discussion earlier in the day which ended with him pulling off the contraption on his arm and waving his ugly stump around in her face. "Daryl's my only concern." He told her in a low voice. "Always has been." No point in giving her any more information than she needed and if she had any brains in her pretty little head, she'da realized by now that he couldn't get in to hurt anyone. When he met her eyes, the smirk on her face told him she already knew. With his good hand he came at her quicker than she anticipated and pinned her against the nearest tree. "How'd ya think you'd protect them?" He drawled, feeling the back pack and the weapons she had packed inside. "You plannin' on killin' me?"

She squirmed beneath his forearm, but flashed him those icy blue eyes of hers. "What's it matter? You're just mad you can't get in." It made him want to hit her in the worst way. What stopped him from holding her there and smackin' the shit outta her, he couldn't say. He wheeled back and slammed his fist into the bark near her head instead, causing her to flinch, slightly. When he drew back, examining his knuckles she ducked out of his reach. "Had enough?"

The walkers were slowly lumbering away from the fence, quieting the darkness. He could barely make out the outline of her face.

"Come back with me. We'll say it was me who escaped, that _you_ talked _me_ into coming back."

Merle mulled the idea over for a minute before shaking his head, rubbing his knuckles across his cargos. "You're on your own." He started back toward the prison when he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder. "I said you're on your - "

His words were stopped by her fist, which hit his lips and nose, blood trickling from both instantly. He staggered but caught himself before he fell. "Wha the fuck?"

"You're not getting in that way." She all but yelled.

_Maybe not that way._ He thought. _But he'd find another way in._ The grease rag he carried in his back pocket out of habit rarely got used anymore, but he pulled it out now, dabbing at his face. "Bitch." He seethed.

"Call me all the names you want but your plan fell through and I can get you back into Woodbury."

He glanced back at the fencing, peering through the leaves. The dead wandered aimlessly, their scent too far away now to pick up, still she was right. He just didn't wanna admit it.

"It's a days walk back. How'd ya figure on getting us back in?" He queried.

Andrea straightened, even smiled a little. "I got a car."

* * *

Daryl thrust his chin in the direction of where Merle disappeared gritting his teeth together, his heart racing. For months after finding only his brother's hand on that rooftop in Atlanta, he went on the premise that he'd see Merle again. It was what drove his hope in finding Sophia. Once she shambled out of Herschel's barn, bitten and turned, his hope had slowly dwindled, until seeing him last week. He'd seemed like a mirage, much less real than the man he'd just faced. He wanted him back, bristles, warts and all, wanted to call out to his brother to come back, but he'd call every living dead creature out of the nearby woods. His fingers grasped the fencing until the wire wore grooves into his calluses. _He'll be back. _

Finally, unsure of how long he'd been standing there peering into the darkness, he loosened his grip on the fence moving his fingers around to shake off the numbness he felt in them. A vast difference from what was going on inside him.

There was no denying that whatever lay beyond them in the prison was somethin' Merle was aware of. He'd hit a nerve there. On or off drugs Merle was still Merle. It was obvious in the way he kept sneakin' off, disobeying orders. And if he'd told the leader of his group where they were, they would'a had company by now.

"I get it." Rick said later when Daryl woke him. "You didn't wanna cause a panic."

Daryl wasn't sure whether Rick was pissed at him or not. "He's different now – he's clean." Daryl explained, but then decided against trying to plead his case. "It's bad regardless." He muttered, moving past his emotions to tell Rick that Merle had known they'd come to Atlanta not only for him but for the bag of guns as well.

"The only person who could've told him that was Andrea." Rick said.

"Uh-huh, so wherever he's shacked up, that's where she and Michonne are." He gave Rick a brief nod, though he couldn't imagine the possibility of Merle co-existing with anyone void of problems. "Had to be her. Merle wasn't in any shape to lurk around spyin' on us while we was there. He would'a come back to camp with a vengeance eventually but we would'a been gone by that time. Somethin' slowed him down. Blood loss." Daryl ventured. "Maybe someone found him it's hard to say."

He tried to speak without feeling. It wasn't easy to do – this was Merle- Merle who he'd gone through hell and back with – Merle who'd tortured Daryl as much as Daryl had tortured himself. He'd trapped himself in a life of just existing there in that little shit shanty of a house until their daddy finally died.

Despite everything his brother had ever done in his life, he hadn't deserved that – accident or not. Daryl understood it'd been a freak accident. T-Dog had dropped the key. Merle however wasn't the type of person that'd forgive and forget regardless of the circumstances. He didn't get that these were decent people and Daryl had no idea if he'd ever be able to convince him, didn't know if it was even worth tryin'.

Rick clasped his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I'll take over. Why don'tcha get some sleep." There was a moment of hesitation where they both froze. "I need to know somethin'." Rick said.

"Shoot." Daryl knew what was comin'.

"If he comes back and there's any chance he – I just gotta be sure - "

"If he comes back nothin's gonna happen. He's my brother. I ain't lettin' no one after him. You lemme handle it. But he ain't gonna hurt anyone. I won't have it." He stopped before handing Rick the flashlight and pointed to the row of windows. "Carol's right. Keep an eye on that spot right there. Merle knows somethin' 'bout it."

Rick gave him a look, raising his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Walkers, they shift around, you know how they move. There's somethin' else up there. He an' I both saw it."

Rick blew a long, hearty breath out from between his lips. "We'll push on." He told him, determination lacing his words. "Get in there tomorrow, clear C. We'll keep goin' till we get to where there's food, and weapons. It's all we can do. This is better than what we've dealt with for awhile now."

Daryl nodded, conceding. "No need to explain."

Crawling into the tent, he tried not to wake Carol. Discussing the matter with Rick was as far as it was going until they came face to face with whoever was in the prison or Merle. And more and more he tried not to think of it as them walling themselves in. The promise of a good night's sleep and the supplies within were worth whatever lay before them.

He sat on the edge of the blankets and kicked off his boots off immediately feeling her react to his presence.

"You okay?" She murmured, reaching out to place her hand on his back.

He grunted his response, grasping her wrist to move it so he could lie next to her. His muscles taut, he stretched out on his back placing his arms behind his head, feeling the cool breeze flow through the nylon. He was grateful she fell back to sleep, her hair just grazing the underside of his arm.

When his eyes finally closed, and each knot under his skin slowly loosened up, Merle invaded his dreams.

A day later he was lying in the perch inside cell block C in the exact same position. It'd been a struggle to get in, the place was a mess and wreaked of death but they'd made it despite having to clear the last part by going hand to hand with the walkers and even coming across some dressed in shields and armor.

Carol knew something was up, but she let him be; only tilting her head in curiosity when he marched his way past she and Lori explaining he wasn't sleepin' in no cage.

The days were growing longer and light seeped through the frosted windows. He lay on his sleeping bag, missing the feel of her next to him, though he was too stubborn to admit it. He didn't really think she'd mind bunking with Lori and the baby until more permanent arrangements could be made.

She'd been in such a good frame of mind once they'd made it past the door, the smile hadn't faded from her lips even when he'd announced where he'd be sleeping. It felt good to finally be indoors, even if they were down to the bare minimum on food. His stomach growled as he shifted his weight, rolling onto his side to curb a cramp.

Rick had said they'd find the infirmary, cafeteria, more weapons and ammo in the morning. He only hoped the halls weren't thick with the dead, or anything else for that matter.

Glenn had taken watch after Rick the night before and neither of them saw what he and Merle had seen. Maybe he'd let his brother spook him. Who knew? One thing was clear, no one other than he and Rick knew of Merle's visit and that's how they'd agreed to keep it. They'd pulled together as a team in taking this part of the prison and Rick didn't want to risk the moral of the group over another possible threat or two.

The more he thought about it, the more he had no doubt that his brother had been in the prison before and if there was anything that lay waiting for them, his brother knew what it was.

It was midnight by his watch a few hours later when he noticed a shadow slip out of the third cell down. Carol's willowy frame crept closer, her arms bundled tight in front of her breasts.

"You awake?" She asked when her feet touched his sleeping bag.

He grunted his response, sitting up to take in her thin silhouette in front of him. Reaching out, he urged her to sit next to him. She looked like she might fall over.

"The baby sleepin'? Lori okay?" He asked as she sat cross-legged, next to him.

"She's out like a light. Lori too."

"How 'bout you? Should be exhausted." She and Lori had helped until they ran low on ammo, and then clambered around the fence distracting what walkers they could, stabbing them with their knives and crowbars.

"I am. Nerves are too raw, I just can't sleep. Just wanted to check on ya. Everything alright?"

He knew why she was inquiring and only dared glance over briefly, squinting to see her. "Just fine. Get some shut eye." He said, hating the fact that he was pushing her away, but if she sat there any longer, he'd fess up, he knew.

She gave him a look partly filled with frustration. The other part filled with curiosity. "I can try, I 'spose." She stood before he could reach her hand to help her up, but caught the tips of her fingers in his as she began to walk away. It wasn't until he touched her that her expression gave away the true confusion she was feeling.

"Go on, we need ta sleep, Rick's gonna come get me 'fore dawn."

He watched her chest rise and fall and her eyes began to glisten. "Night Daryl." She managed before she pulled her fingers from his grasp but paused as the clicking footsteps began above them.

Daryl tried not to make eye contact with her but it was obvious in the way her head darted around trying to locate the source of the noise that she'd heard them.

"Rick's in the guard tower. I thought I was goin' crazy back in the cell but I kept hearin'- "

He let out a huff, standing in his stocking feet. "Walkers." He blurted out.

When she put her hands on her hips and tucked her head down, eyes locked on his in disbelief, he knew she was no fool. Well he'd known that all along. "They shuffle; they don't walk with purpose, not like that." Her last three words were whispered as more footsteps sounded right over them, but softer. "Get Rick." She mouthed silently, eyes wide.

He put a finger to his lips, grasping her wrist gently and shook his head no.

Her hips swung the other way and she slipped her arm from his hold. "He knows." She whispered knowingly.

Daryl stepped forward his hands up and she inched her way backwards to the corner leading to her cell.

"There _are_ others here." She said simply. "You were keepin' it quiet 'till we got in. What are we gonna do? Fight them for the supplies?"

He didn't know. All he knew was this had been their plan for weeks and they were going through with it. "We're stickin' to the plan. We need this place." His crossbow lay near his sleeping bag. Giving her one last glare, he grabbed it and his boots and made his way down the metal staircase barely making a squeak. He could feel her behind him and when he made it to the metal door; he peered out, pulling his flashlight from his pocket. The hall beyond the holding area that led into Block C was empty as far as he could see. Further away the groans of the dead could be heard.

Something warm came up around his shoulders and he realized it was his poncho. "It's damp in here."

He gripped the bar with one hand and stood there for a moment debating on getting firm with her and sending her back to her cell. When time ticked by and she moved to gaze through the bars with him, he gave up the ghost. "Here." He said gruffly, tossing the flashlight into her hands. "You're so bright eyed and bushy tailed, sit with me and listen."

They sat together, hearing nothing more than the distant, hoarse breathing of the walkers. The poncho was wide enough to envelope both of them and she'd latched onto the frayed edge of the material to keep it secure around her chest, leaning towards him but not on him. It was like they were unsure of each other all over again and mostly because he was unable to talk to her about seeing Merle.

_It don't matter now anyhow._ He told himself, she was almost asleep, her head bobbing, occasionally bumping his shoulder. When they head a door slam, her head came up, alert, but her eyes squinted in the dark.

"It was up tha' way." He nudged back to his perch. "We'da heard it better if we'd been up there."

"There right above us then." She whispered.

Daryl nodded. "And they know we're here. Ain't no way they don't after all the gunfire earlier today."

* * *

Carol pulled her feet up close to her, wrapping her arms around her knees. There wasn't much more to say. It made no sense to leave now. Eight long months running scared, the cabin being the place they'd found to stay the longest and even there it'd never been this secure. This was finally someplace they could keep the walkers out. And Carol was right in her assumption – Rick planned on them fighting for it, fighting the dead and the living if they had to.

"Something's going on." Lori told her in the lowest of whispers as they prepared what cans of vegetables they had left for breakfast.

Carol put on her game face, scooping out the rest of the beans into the large pot they'd brought along. Even if she didn't agree with Rick and Daryl hiding what they knew, she had no choice but to go along with their reasoning. Daryl brushed by her, crossbow shouldered, carrying boxes of food inside their cell block. His eyes briefly connected with hers and she recognized the concern there, the worry. Giving him a brief furrow of her brow, his face relaxed as he moved into the space of the room beyond her. She'd been told she had the patience of a saint but this was quite the test.

It'd been early when Rick roused them in the doorway, sending Herschel out to the guard tower, and then he, Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie and Glenn had gone in search of food, coming back with boxes of canned goods, dried baking mixes, sugar and flour.

Carol dusted the weevils out from in between the creases of the bags of flour and glanced up to the perch where Rick and Daryl were heavy in discussion.

"See?" Lori asked moving past her, working diligently. Her energy was back tenfold. She'd slept hard last night, but Carol had to wonder if she'd heard the footfalls above them once Judith woke for a feeding. She decided to wait for Lori to say something first.

"Maybe they're tryin' to figure out what area to clear next or how to get to the infirmary." Carol mused, stacking the flour and baking goods in the cool shade far from where the sunlight filtered through the windows illuminating millions of dust fragments.

They caught Lori's eye too. "Hopefully they'll find some decent rags, sponges and cleanin' products. I don't know about you but I'm itchin' to scrub this place top to bottom."

The place was a mess. It looked like they'd come in and let most of the convicts out of their cells as the epidemic had progressed.

"Pure chaos." Daryl had remarked the day before, when they were finally shown where they'd make themselves at home. Dried blood and other viscous bodily fluids marred the walls, inside and outside the cells. Files, loose papers, keys and bullet casings scattered the area. More than a few flies buzzed around even though they'd cleared the area of the bodies the day before. Carol swatted one away from her ear when she noticed Daryl and Rick glancing in her direction.

"I wish he'd let me in." Lori whispered scooting by her to cover the stacked flour with a clean sheet. "There's never any time to clear things up, so it's all swept under the rug in a nice neat hidden pile." She kept on working, her lips in a firm line, covering the bags of flour, making sure everything was sealed up tight, while Carol worked on wrapping the bags of sugar.

Once they were done they stood back and Carol touched her arm. "Maybe once things settle down here." But even as she said it her stomach knotted up, remembering they weren't alone. It was then that she realized Lori knew. She watched her swallow, her eyes briefly flickering to the ceiling high above them. "There's no place that's safe." Lori whispered, clasping Carol's hand back before she walked away.

Keys clinked and the cell block door opened again with T-Dog and Glenn hauling in a large box labeled Spam on the side. Going back out single file, they came back with another box that held powdered eggs. Carol's stomach rumbled, and despite everything they all needed a good meal before they tackled much more.

She felt T-Dog's strong hand brush her shoulder as he went into the holding area beyond the cell and brought in the small grill they'd had for awhile.

"That a hint?" She mused, hand going to her hip.

T-Dog glanced around, unsure of how to respond. "I don't know about you but I'm about sick to death of canned beans and canned carrots."

"I was joking." She told him, going back to the pot of vegetables she'd started. The tension eased out of his features. "I'll get breakfast going if you make coffee." She told him. Out of anyone in the group he knew how to make it the way she liked it - strong and savory.

He chuckled at that and they set to work on the small propane grill.

Awhile later, it was quiet aside from the clinking of silverware against the variety of dinnerware they had to eat off of. Daryl sat with Rick on the steps leading off the perch, glancing at her every now and then. It was when she drew water from one of the sinks in the cleanest cell that she found him blocking her way out. His arm rested above his head and his eyes burned into hers. He wanted to tell her something, she could feel it between them.

"Daryl, I need to get the dishes done up."

He stepped back, but not far, dropping his arm and looked in both directions before he spoke.

"When T-Dog's on watch tonight, Rick and I are checking out what's up there."

They'd made it as far as the cafeteria and taken down more than a few walkers on their way. She'd heard Glenn and Maggie discussing in whispers how odd it'd been finding all they needed in the cafeteria all set out like it was there waiting for them.

The plan had been discussed over breakfast to find the infirmary, more weapons, more ammo. That was key she figured before Daryl and Rick went on this mission of theirs later on.

"At night?" She asked, feeling her brow wrinkle in worry.

"Figure we'd take care of it quick."

Carol let out a sigh and began to pace. _So no one else would know or panic._ She thought.

"We gotta the baby to think about, two more kids that need protectin'." Daryl said.

She agreed. "We can't wait for them, whoever they are to come to us."

Daryl nodded slowly. "You wanna come with us?"

She stopped as her right boot touched the cement. _He really didn't just ask me for help, did he?_


End file.
